¿Amor y trabajo? IMPOSIBLE
by Yayi G.M
Summary: UA , OoC Bella llevaba una vida del todo solitaria sin problema alguno, cuando en su trabajo viene el nuevo "jefecito" que le cambiara todo lo que conocía, volviéndola totalmente loca, pero NADIE cambiara su severa política ¿Amor y trabajo...? IMPOSIBLE
1. El principio de mi fin:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:El principio de mi fin:.**

_...Sí alguna vez te pedí algo y no fue correspondido, te suplico que olvides todo y no me des esto..._

* * *

Firmar, siguiente hoja. Firmar, siguiente hoja. La continua tarea de mi vida se repetía una y otra vez...

Las letras cada vez perdían el color y sinceramente aunque desde un principio mi pasión fue la lectura, mi jefe se estaba encargando de crear en mi una repulsión total a los libros. Ya todos aquí en la oficina celebraban su dichosa partida, puesto que este traidor se había ido con otra editorial.

Para que engañarme más. Lo seguro es que le fuera mucho mejor, lo cierto es que nuestra editorial apenas y llegaba a los cien libros, que fatídico era cada vez que recibíamos una mala critica pero tan acostumbrados nos encontrábamos que las criticas malas pasaban a nuestro lado y ya no las tomábamos ni por vistas.

Suspiré agotada, ya por fin había terminado de "revisar" el inventario de este año. Guau, otro temor, diciembre. No me encontraba del todo segura sobre que hacer en tal fecha en la que se supone que estarías con tus seres queridos, a mi padres ya tenía ratos sin verlos. Tenía una enorme familia, pero ya me encontraba cansada de siempre forzar la misma falsa sonrisa en mi cara al recibir a cada uno con una brazo.

Lo mejor sería ir pocos días con ellos, eso no sería tan agotador. Lo mejor sería llamar pronto para así evitarme lo incomodo de rechazar una y otra vez el plan vacacional planeado. Me excusaría rápidamente con un "tengo demasiado trabajo" cuan cierto deseaba que fuera aquello, y que no me usaran como secretaría si no como la editora que soy.

Tome el teléfono que se encontraba en mi escritorio después de guardar el pesado paquete de papeles en una gaveta.

–Piiiiiiii Piiiiiiii –Sonaba del otro lado, supuse que estaría un largo rato en el teléfono.

–¿Diga?–Contestaron al otro lado con tono hosco.

–Soy "abe", abuela. –Dije tratando de que me reconociera, tampoco yo reconocía su voz.

–Oh, linda ¿Es un hermoso milagro escucharte! justo ayer hablábamos de ti... sabes que ya estamos planeando... –Oh, oh. Ya lo sabía, me celebré a mi misma por conocer tan bien a mi familia.

–De hecho por eso mismo hablaba –Interrumpí antes de que me lanzara la bomba –lo que pasa es que...

–Espera, pongo el altavoz –me pidió.

–"Abe" –Escuché a mi papá, mamá, creo que a una tía y tal vez algún primito menor por ahí, "Abe es como me decían pues por alguna extraña razón nadie me llamaba como a mi me gustaba, "Bella", después de mucho tiempo de insistir y presentarme como tal sin obtener resultado favorable, me resigne a ser llama "Isa", "Bells"––––– que era el me más me gustaba, "Isabella" o "Abe" que seguía sin encontrar la relación entre "abe" e Is_abe_lla.

–Seguimos esperando linda –Anunciaron.

Jaja, tal como siempre me quede distraída, era muy común en mí, de hecho en lo único que me podía concentrar era en mi trabajo pero de ahí me la pasaba contando los pajaritos posibles de Plutón.

–Este.... Ah sí, lo que pasa es que no podre pasarme todas las vacaciones con ustedes...

–¿Otra vez Bells? –Cuestiono lastimado mi padre, él en pocas palabras sentía más mi rechazo.

–Es que... –Traté de explicarme....

–Si ya sabemos "mucho trabajo" –¿Era a propósito la ironía utilizada en las últimas dos palabras?

–Es cierto –Aclaré firme, ellos eran mi familia. Tenían que entenderme, no estaba exactamente deprimida pero ya estaba cansada de lo mismo, e ir a un ambiente familiar abrumador para esforzar a mi cerebro a comprender a cada uno era algo nada atractivo para mis "vacaciones"

–Entiende tío, no es su culpa –Escuché decir a una voz hermosamente familiar.

Era mi lindo y cariñoso primo, mi querido Thomas. Como lo extrañaba, él era mi único consuelo en los peores días, hace dos años que no lo veía, tal como yo fuimos en busca de lo más difícil, Triunfo. Compartíamos tantas metas pero nos separaron nuestras diferentes elecciones por eso me extraño encontrarlo ahí.

–¿Thomas? –Pregunté incrédula.

–Sí pequeña ¿Cómo estas? –Me contestó contento.

–Oh Thomas, no sabes....

–Espera un momento...

Escuché el sonido del cambio de altavoz a llamada personal. Hasta se me había olvidado que todos me escuchaban de la simple emoción.

–Ya –Anunció aliviado –Ahora.... cuéntame tu vida....

–Jaja Eso es lo peor no puedo contar nada, me encuentro en el peor de los estanques.

–Oh vamos, no digas eso... –Trató de consolarme.

–Dejemos lo mío a un lado ¿Cómo es que estas ahí?

–Bueno, Cathy y yo hemos.... decidido darnos un tiempo... –No pudo ocultar conmigo la tristeza que lo embarcó, aún así no dije nada. Él no era precisamente una exposición de sentimientos –Bueno quise cambiar un poco de aires y.... Que mejor que el hogar....

–Jaja tengo una idea, el risco más perdido del mar...

–¡Que graciosa! Pero ¿Vienes? –Preguntó ansioso –Sabía que fuera como fuera él me necesitaba y ahí iba yo, su niñera. Tal como en un tiempo él me protegió a mí.

–Claro, el doce de diciembre estoy ahí. –Afirmé, sabiendo desde ya mis "vacaciones"

–¿Quién la quiere tanto?

Reí, en realidad mí querido primo me sacó las risas de todo el mes. Nos encontrábamos a veintitrés de octubre, todavía faltaba demasiado. Tuve que colgar por la hora, ya eran las doce de la noche. Colgué con un "hasta siempre", común en nosotros y dí el repaso necesario a mi oficina.

Cristalería como pared, algo que no me daba mucha privacidad y para esto había colocado unas persianas blancas. Todo a la vista tenía dos tonos, Blanco y Negro. Mi escritorio de patas metálicas y vidrio. Unos cuantos cuadros congruentes a la habitación, en blanco y negro. Había fotos mías pero no podía quitar tema y también se encontraban de este color. En resumen, todo era de estos colores a excepción de la pantalla del ordenador, los post–it y claro mi ropa.

Guarde cada cosa en mi lugar y salí, no sin antes poner llave a mi oficina. Acomodé mi pesada bolsa en mi hombro y salí por la desierta oficina. No eramos una editorial reconocida, contando nuestra poca cantidad de libros, pero este era un inició todavía, llevaba cinco meses aquí. George, mi odioso jefe en realidad era el que me había propuesto unirme.

–Isabella ¿Tan tarde de nuevo? –Me regaño suavemente Albert, el portero del edificio.

–Trabajo es mi prioridad –Expliqué solemne.

–Y auto–destruirte es tu objetivo –Remarcó levantando las cejas y poniendo esa cara de falsa decepción mientras entrecerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza –Vamos, niña que yo te vigiló hasta la esquina.

Salimos del porche del edificio que para mi fortuna le pertenecía completamente a la Editorial, por lo menos, teníamos espacio y de sobra de hecho. Albert era un señor ya grande entre los cincuenta y muchos o sesenta y pocos, vestía siempre con un uniforme color siena el cual había utilizado en sus días de servicio, como policía. Era gordito y de piel cobriza, y cabeza afeitada. Me recordaba a esos policías de los centro comerciales.

Me acompaño hasta la esquina, aveces sentía que me sobre–protegía, por alguna razón todos a mi alrededor lo hacían como si me vieran como algo frágil. Aquello no me molestaba demasiado, con tener su compañía e interés me sentía satisfecha.

Después de despedirme de Albert, Seguí caminando cerca de tres cuadras, la cuidad no era desierta a estas horas. Llegue por fin a mi apartamento, otra cosa buena, era muy espacioso. Era todo un edificio para mi y mi querido compañero.

Antes de entrar al edificio sentí un olor a cigarro, por instinto me volteé hacia el lugar, y vi a mi querido compañero. Jasper, con cara de dolor y fumando al lado del poste telefónico de enfrente. Inmediatamente me decepcione, Jasper ya había dejado el vicio y no me gustaba nada que volviera a las horrorosas manos de este. Fui a su lado y le arrebaté el cigarro, me vio y me estremecí con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Sacó un cajetilla casi vacía, saco otro cigarro, lo prendió y continuó sin inmutarse.

Me enoje, saque la cajetilla de sus bolsillos dándome cuenta que no solo tenía esa cajetilla si no dos más guardadas. Tiré todas al bote de basura y le apagué en su cara el último cigarrillo. Metió sus manos en su bolsillo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al vacío. Él estaba muy mal y lo quería demasiado para dejarlo en ese estado.

–¿Que pasa? –Pregunte con tono maternal.

Negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y luego me abrazo fuertemente. Sabía bien lo que un abrazo te reconfortaba, lo abracé y nos metimos al edificio, en el edificio había un largo pasillo en forma de T, la linea vertical era un largo pasillo y la linea horizontal era la que nos llevaba a la entrada de nuestros departamentos, el mío a la derecha Jasper a la izquierda. Fuimos por la izquierda aun abrazados.

Lo senté en un sillón que se encontraba en la entrada, fui a su cocina y prepare un poco de café, en lo que revisaba su despensa para ver algo que cocinar. Le cocine unos hot cakes y le prepare su café favorito, americano. Volví a la sala con una bandeja de comida, estaba peor de lo que pensé. Jasper se encontraba en la misma posición que lo deje.

–Ahora sí, dime qué pasa –Pedí suavemente.

–Jane y yo terminamos –Contestó automáticamente como si fuera la milésima vez que lo repetía pero conociéndolo bien, él mismo se lo había repetido para poder creerlo.

Por mi mente paso el... "¿¡Jane y tu que...!?" pero me mordí los labios para no decirlo, sabía que eso solo lo lastimaría más. La noticia me sorprendía demasiado, Jane y él habían sido novios por cuatro años. Incluso Jasper me comento que ya tenía apartado el anillo de bodas. Jasper la amaba como a ninguna otra pero para mí Jane era una "Zorra de escritorio". Tan mal me caía que hasta le tenía sus propio acróstico.

Juguetito que se

Arrastra con quien se le ponga enfrente

No es necesario un gran esfuerzo para "tenerla" pero después se

Escurre como rata de alcantarilla

Todavía no sabía como Jasper se fijó en ella y mucho menos lograba entender como duraron cuatro años. Lo peor para mí era el compartir trabajo con Jane y verla obligatoriamente todos los día con un tipo diferente. Más de una vez intenté decirle a Jasper pero él solo se negaba y me decía que confiaba en ella. Aún así creo que hasta me había acostumbrado a ella, y ahora al ver a Jasper tan devastado no podía más que desear que todo fuera broma.

–Jasper lamento enserio todo, sabes lo mucho que yo te apoyare, también sabes que ella no me agradaba del todo, aún así te voy a escuchar sin interrupción –Sabía que era necesario un desahogo.

Asintió.

–Cuándo termine de trabajar fui por ella –En realidad solo cruzo al otro edificio, Jasper trabajaba en la misma editorial que yo, solo que él era editor gráfico y trabajaba en el edificio de alado. –Estuvo muy callada camino al apartamento, llegamos al suyo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo –Hizo una pausa y me miró, traté de no denotar mi enojo para que me siguiera contando, prosiguió –Empezó con ese rollo de "no me he sentido a gusto", le negué toda los motivos inventados. "Que yo no le daba tiempo" –Falso, Jasper solo no hablaba de ella cuando dormía y en este caso creo que hasta soñaba con ella –"Que la celaba demasiado" –Más falso –...Por último termino aceptando que no quería nada conmigo.

"Yo me quede atónito por todo lo que sus labios pronunciaban y es que era imposible... Estaba echando cuatro años de mi vida por la borda... Todo lo que tenía planeado ¡TODO! –Jasper tragó saliva y aguanto las ganas de llorar –Regresé aquí y ya sabes lo demás, ellas no merecía que yo volviera al maldito cigarro –Despotricó enojado –Ya no me queda nada" –Suspiró.

–No Jasper, para nada. Te queda todo. Ibas a cometer un grande error y ahora ya sabes que Jane –Fue difícil no decirle todos los insultos que en mi mente se formaron –No es para ti.

Jasper asintió y trató de hacer un pobre intento de sonreír. Le sonreí sinceramente y luego lo abracé , cuanto lo quería. Había sido mi compañero desde dos años, desde que me mude acá, él me ofreció el departamento y también me consiguió el trabajo de editora, me sentí tan útil al consolarlo. Luego de un rato se durmió y me vi en titánica tarea de llevarlo a su cama, me ayudo claro pero más que somnoliento, lo acosté le quité los zapatos y me ocupe de revisar todo su cuarto para no dejar ni un solo cigarro más. Jasper ya padecía principios de bronquitis y no era bueno empeorarlo.

Vi la televisión un rato ya en mi departamento, prendí mi laptop y empecé con un articulo que ya llevaba tiempo en edición.

¿Cuál es la necesidad de una pareja?

Bien mis pocos veintiún años de vida jamás he tenido la insólita necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, bueno claro que siempre he tenido a algún amigo como Jasper, o algún querido familiar como mi querido primo aparte de que he tenido la suerte de que a donde voy alguien me acoge como un colateral.

Pero esto es pura palabrería en realidad las personas no buscamos que nos digan que cosas buenas o suerte tenemos o que suerte podríamos tener si no más bien buscamos algo que decir, algo de que hablas hasta que la lengua se haga chicharrón de lo mismos y sin embargo todavía quede mucho por decir. Como cuando le dices a esa persona tan especial "te amo", pero después de meses te llegas a cansar un poco. Tal es el caso del matrimonio.

El montañista puede a veces desear ir a una playa a relajarse.

El perro obediente de su amo podría desear cambiar de lugar.

El hombre más rico del mundo daría todo su dinero por volver a ganarlo.

La mujer más hermosa del planeta daría su belleza por vivir más años.

Y es ahí donde nos encontramos con que siempre desearemos más nunca tendremos limites, y jodido el que los tenga. Ese si habría que tener que meter al mismo manicomio y preguntarle una y otra vez la formula. Admiro y quiero conocer a aquella persona que no quiera más, incrédula me encuentro al ser presente de tal ocasión.

Volví a leer mi escrito y me mate a carcajadas, leí el titulo y no tenía nada que ver con el contenido, cerré mi laptop. Nunca iba a poder hablar del amor. No es que fuera inmune a este o que lo tuviera como un tabú, simplemente no era un tema en el me considerara ni por cerca participante. Había tenido una que otra relación y los había querido a uno más que a otro pero no por ello al recordarlos me dolía o me entristecía, solamente eran recuerdos como las cuentas bancarias o los recibos telefónicos. Solo eran eso, algo que llevar pero nada necesario.

Por eso me encontraba sola, no por ello decía que fuera de hierro y que cuando veía a un feliz pareja no sintiera aguijonazos de soledad, a su vez tampoco encontraba mucho dolor en ello, repito me era algo totalmente pasajero.

Dos minutos después escuche el teléfono sonando, me asome a él. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas, y todas acababan de ser hace diez minutos. Otra vez distraída.

–¿Si?

–Oh por fin contestas Isabella. Te necesito mañana más temprano de lo necesario tengo que avisarte de alguien que nos podría llevar a las nubes y más alto... –Anunció exuberante Melody, ella era la cabeza de toda la empresa, desde el principio que esta se formo trabajamos codo a codo, por consiguiente teníamos una gran amistad.

–Entiendo, pero no se ¿Alguien?

–Sí, es una gran escritor…

–Oh ya entiendo, editaremos su libro.

–No tontita, no escribe libros. Cómo te explico, él ha trabajado con las mejores editoriales y sabe el truco de esto, desde George y su traición tu y él serán mi mano derecha por tanto te quiero mañana aquí a las Ocho en punto.

–Bueno Melody –Acepté a mala gana, ahora podría dormir menos.

–Puntual –Repitió algo más pero no le escuche solo dije "buenas noches", en realidad ya eran las dos de la mañana, y me despedí rápido.

Subí al segundo piso, en este solo se ubicaba mi cama y un cuarto extra que utilizaba como taller. Me metí a la cama y no supe más del mundo hasta que sonó mi despertador, lo apagué a mala gana. Eran las siete y treinta, media hora para arreglarme, desayunaría en la oficina.

Me metí como rayo veloz a la ducha, no tarde lo suficiente para mi gusto pues tenía tiempo y salí a los quince minutos, me cambie con la falda negra a la altura de la rodilla, una camisa color blanco y un chaleco del mismo color de mi falda. Me peine en una alta coleta y mis caireles a un lado.

Me maquille poquito, natural y me aliste con la llave en mi mano.

Solo llevé unos papeles que eran el final del inventario y salí apresurada. Creí ver a Jasper recogiendo el periódico pero si lo vi creo que lo pase trayendo. Camine apresurada ya eran las «ocho, cincuenta y cinco», caminar cuatro cuadras en cinco minutos con mis zapatilla de alto tacón sería un récord mundial.

–Idiota –Pude gritar, cuando me tope con un tipo más alto de lo normal y que no pude pasarlo trayendo porque no lo pude mover ni un centímetro, bien yo era la loca, me iba a disculpar pero me arrepentí al instante y no fue solo por lo hermoso que resultaba ser, con esos verdes enigmáticos ojos o con ese bronceado cabello o con aquel cuerpo musculoso, fue por que el muy cínico se reía en mis narices –Podrías necesitar un maldito oculista. –Despotriqué furiosa.

–Y tú podrías necesitar un maldito reloj para no tener prisa –Me contestó con un tono bromista.

¿Seguía bromeando el tipo? Me puse roja de furia, y le dije lo último que se me ocurrió.

–No es tu problema. –Farfullé mientras pasaba a su lado y continuaba con mi prisa hacia la editorial.

Me alivie en cuanto por fin puse pie dentro de la editorial a las nueve con un minuto, en lo que llegaba a la oficina solo sería un retraso de tres minutos, me alegre. Pase rápido a mi oficina a dejar los papeles y casi corrí con Melody, bien podía ser una muy buena amiga pero cuando a trabajo se refería en lo personal jamás uní lazos.

Entré mientras Melody acomodaba unos pesados portafolios dentro de una gaveta.

Melody era una alta morena con cabello lleno de risos, con ese cuerpo que mata a cualquier mujer de envidia y con una piel muy bonita cobriza.

–Mira este diseño –Señalo una portada del escritorio.

Revise cuidadosamente, me pareció un buen diseño y me gusto la gama de colores.

–¿Quién lo hizo? –Pregunté curiosa.

–Ayer lo encontré en Edición, bueno estaba revisando inventario blabla… y me tope con esto. No estoy segura de saber quien lo diseño pero me gusto –Se encogió de hombros –Ya se la mostré a Edward y también le pareció que podríamos utilizarla para una propaganda de la Editorial.

Procese toda la información, ¿Editor anónimo? Algo me sonaba, pero decidí que luego lo arreglaría, ahora mi mente se quedaba con la duda de un tal ¿Edward?

–¿Edward?

–Sí es de quien te hable anoche, ya sabes él que nos ayudara… –Se sentó en su escritorio y me indicó que tomara asiento. –No sé el verdadero motivo de su estadía aquí pero se bien que no es por gusto, no lo veo feliz ¿Sabes? Se me hace muy deprimente, –Adoraba a Melody pero a veces sentía que se metía en asuntos de más… y conocía demasiado bien ese tono de chisme.

–Pues, espero que nos ayude –Comenté sin mucho interés.

–Claro que lo hará, tu confía. –Aseguró.

–¿Cuando llega? –Pregunté aún sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Creo que ya llego, él y una hermana suya que también trabajara con nosotros, estuvieron aqui esta mañana, se acaban de ir.

–Bien, ¿necesitas algo más? –Pregunté solicita.

–No para nada, puedes retirarte, hoy no habrá mucho que hacer... te podrás ir a las seis ¿Ya terminaste el inventario?

–Sí, solo falta ordenar los últimos resúmenes –Contesté cansina.

–Emm... solo ordenalo y te puedes ir, Bella mañana será un día pesado y no quiero tenerte exhausta. Por favor vete a tu casa y descansa.

–Sí... Melody ¿Podría escanear tantito la Edición? quiero verla bajo fondos... –Dije tratando de imitar a Jasper cuando se ponía a hablar de sus diseños.

–Emm... Claro –Acepto no muy convencida.

Tomé el diseño, lo escaneé y me lo mande por Fax a mi casa, lo devolví y ya solo me ocupe de terminar el inventario, aunque apenas nos encontrábamos en octubre, no teníamos nada planeado y si este tal salvador nos rescataba, vana ilusión para mí, solo empezaríamos en el año siguiente. Quién sabe, igual y las vacaciones no me tomaban nada mal. Salí de la editorial con este pensamiento.

Pasé comprando sushi de salmón, mi favorito y después fui por comida china para Jasper. No me fue difícil comprarlo pues mi departamento se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y había de todo. Al llegar deje toda la comida en mi cocina y salí en busca de Jasper.

Se encontraba tirado literalmente en su sillón viendo una repetición de baseball.

–¡Vamos! ¡Si se puede! ¿¡Hit!? ¿¡homerun!? ¿¡Carrera!? ¿¡Vamos Jazz! –Supliqué en mi pésimo intento de animarlo. Lo cierto es que me encontraba perdida en deportes.

Se río y me dí por complacida.

–Vamos traje tu comida china favorita, y no te dejare quedarte aquí.

Lo jalé por el brazo y le sonreí para que se animara me correspondió la sonrisa y salimos a mi departamento.

* * *

**«JUMP»**

* * *

–Gracias, campanita –Me dijo cuando zambullíamos nuestro alimentos, me sorprendió.

–¿Prometes no comentar nada sobre mi pobre intento de animar un partido de baseball?

Reímos.

–¿Prometes dejar de comer esa cosa? –Hizo señas de asco señalando mis rollitos de sushi.

–Eh, incultural, esto se llama California roll, –Iba a dejarlo así pero mejor dí uso del largo discurso que había aprendido en mi primera clase de cocina oriental –es un maki–sushi, una clase de suhi, en ocasiones realizado de adentro hacia afuera uramaki (arroz por fuera y los ingredientes dentro) , conteniendo pepino, salmón y aguacate y rebozado con semillas de tobiko. El California roll ha sido influenciado por la popularidad global e inspirado en la comida fusión por Chef's y usando productos no tradicionales en el mercado de los sushis, si no usando productos de la región de California. –Termine con voz propia de alguien victoriosa y solo se rió por mi gesto.

Esa era la meta, hacerlo reír, me deprimía el pensar que sería de él durante los próximos meses. Cuatro años no eran nada fácil de ignorar. Me acordé del propósito de reunirnos en mi departamento y fui a mi impresora.

Ya se había impreso el diseño, lo tomé y se lo mostré a Jasper. Lo examino durante un rato y luego me vio con cara de duda.

–No te hagas, sé que algo tuviste que ver, Melody esta encantada le gusto el diseño, tanto que lo quiere utilizar como portada.

–Bueno, es muy Bueno pero no lo hice yo, aunque sin duda quien lo hizo no es nada malo... –Admitió sinceramente.

Le creí, pero ahora si tenía dudas. Cómo sea lo deje pasar y seguimos comiendo, luego vimos películas hasta agotarnos. Me pidió quedarse y se durmió en el sillón, me sentí culpable por quedarme con la cama, pero entendía que si no quería dormir en su casa era no por ver el vacío en esta, mucho menos querría ver el vacío en una cama.

Coloqué el despertador, esta vez a las «Nueve en punto». Y me prepare para dormir. Fue raro lo últimos que soñé fue a un tipo de enigmáticos ojos verdes y mueca burlona.

RiiiiiiiinnGGGGG............... RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnGGGG..............

Odie, a mi despertador. Me encontraba demasiado agotada para despertarme y ahora tenía que ir a un importante día de trabajo. El día que llegaría nuestro Salvador.

Me bañe tranquila, me cambie con lo mismo de siempre, salí de mi cuarto y baje rápidamente las escaleras oliendo ya un exquisito aroma a huevos fritos.

–¿Madrugas? –Cuestione a Jasper.

–No pude dormir –Se encogió de hombros.

–Debiste de haber dormido en la otra habitación, ahí tengo una cama. –Repliqué.

–No quería creerme un cobarde y pensar que huyo de mi soledad... –Se excusó, al instante me arrepentí de abrir mi boca. –¡Vamos a desayunar Sushita!

Sonreí por sus múltiples apodos a mí. Desayunamos tranquilos y luego fuimos juntos al trabajo. Caminábamos empujando el uno al otro en la estrecha vereda hasta que llegamos al edificio. El de la derecha era zona de Edición y el de la izquierda era Diseño, donde Jasper entraba. Me sorprendió cuando me abrazo antes de irse y me dijo "Gracias, Isabella. Lamento haber sido un tonto referente a Jane pero gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga" Lo abracé fuertemente pero me quede estupefacta cuando por su espalda vi a "el tipo arrogante de ayer" viendonos y cuando se topo con mi mirada se metió al edificio donde YO entraría.

Solté a Jasper dije "hasta luego" y casi cuando me aseguré de verlo dentro casi salí corriendo para ver a ese "mirón de pacotilla". Entre en su busca pero no encontré a Nadie.

–Buenos días Isabella –Me saludó Albert.

–Buenos días Albert, ¿viste a un extraño por aquí?

Me miró confundido pero no preguntó y respondió.

–Para nada, he estado aquí y solo han venido empleados, acuerdese que hoy nos presentarán al joven Edward Cullen, todos lo esperan con emoción. ¡Genial! Pensé irónicamente.

–Nuestro salvador vendrá _URRA_ –Farfullé molesta dentro del elevador para mí oficina.

* * *

Bueno, es mi primer capitulo, mi primer fic... ¡Por favor, pido clemencia!

a ellos me refiero que ¡Pido reviews! Ya tenía la historia en otra página... y ahora solo quiero saber que les parece aquí, hasta ahora tengo hasta el capitulo tres. Prometo subir más seguido pero porfavor (y no es chantaje) diganme que opinan...

...Fuera de eso... Les mando abrazooootess afixiantes estilo Emmett...

PD. Este fic originalmente contiene muchas imagenes, no he podido subirlas dentro del texto :( pero si desean verlas, el link esta en mi perfil....

_.:Nunca dejes de soñar... Laaa Laaaa Barrren:._


	2. Segunda pésima impresión y¡Rayos!:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:Segunda pésima impresión y... deseando la tercera ¡Rayos!:.**

_...Las cosas nunca fueran tan confusas al tener tanto sentido..._

* * *

Escuche el "tiinG" del elevador y la puerta se abrió, vi a casi todos los empleados aglomerados en una oficina, la que antes pertenecía a George, rodé los ojos. Edward,estaba aquí, solo esperaba que no fuera un tipo de esos presumidos que lo único que tienen en la cabeza parece ser aire.

Crucé hasta mi oficina ignorando lo importante de darle mi "bienvenida" a Edward, jaja que bienvenida podría dar yo. Me reí mentalmente y el humor se transformo en rabia cuando vi a George dentro de MI oficina, entonces me acorde de haber olvidado que no le había puesto llave.

–¿George qué haces aquí? –Le grité molesta, creo que desahogue mi enojo del "mirón" y claro por supuesto estos últimos cinco meses que él me había hartado.

–Tranquila preciosa, solo quería despedirme como se debe –Explicó tratando de seducirme como siempre trataba y acercándose ¡UGGGGHHH!

–Bien, Adiós y que la puerta no te pegué donde no te puede dar. –Me despedí con una falsa sonrisa.

–Veo que estas a la defensiva –Notó indiferente. –Si siguiera siendo tu jefe no me tratarías así... –Insinuó.

Los hombres como George me daban asco de pies a cabeza. Pero en la vida siempre eran presentes y como mujer tenía que lidiar con ellos.

–Pero no lo eres más, así que te repito por última vez te vas o llamo a alguien para que te saque –Amenacé, contenta de que por fin pudiera ponerlo en su lugar, estas escenas eran repetitivas de día a día pero esta vez hizo algo que ni de cerca me imagine.

–Vamos nena, se que no quieres eso –Se acercó más a mi y me tomó por la cintura acercándome a él y tratando de buscar mi boca con la suya, ¡UGGGGHHH!, esta vez no lo dije mentalmente y deje que el sonido de asco saliera de mi boca.

–Creo que interrumpo –Escuché a una aterciopelada voz, pero una muy conocida también.

George y yo volteamos a la puerta, ahí recargado se encontraba "el mirón de pacotilla", ahora no sabía quien quería que se fuera de la habitación si él mirón..., o George. Pero este último cobarde se fue con la cabeza baja y pasando con temor a lado de el primero.

–Vaya, lamento desperdiciar la escenita –Dijo con burla en su voz. Todavía recargado en MI puerta la de MI oficina.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Le pregunté furiosa.

–¡Uy! Que lindo humor para recibir a tu nuevo compañero –Acusó aún divertido. –Supongo que si fuera el tipo aquel no me tratarías así.. –Seguía con ese maldito tono provocador que me iba olvidar de "como se comporta una dama" y le iba a regresar con dolencia física todo lo posible.

–No sé que rayos haces aquí, pero de mi no esperes ni un "Hola" ¿Mi compañero? –Bufé.

–Así es, Isabella. Te presentó a Edward Cullen tu nuevo compañero, de hecho trabajaran codo a codo –Declaró eufórica Melody, quien acababa de llegar distante a la escenita de antes y ahora ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Edward Cullen, mirón de pacotilla, "nuestro salvador".

Mi cara paso de molesta a sorprendida luego de nuevo molesta y por fin resignada. Sería un largo trabajo de eso estaba segura. Ya estaba dudando si no salir corriendo y ponerme de rodillas a George para que vuelva.

–Que bien Melody ¿Sabes? Justo ahora recordé que se me olvido un papel enserio muy importante en mi departamento, voy por el. –Casi atropello a los dos en el camino al salir y también casi le pego una buena cachetada a Edward al escuchar su "sofocada" carcajada.

Me sentí una cobarde al huir del problema pero es _que problema _tenía. Debo de admitir que aunque el "mirón de pacotilla" no hubiera tenido una de las mejores primeras impresiones, en realidad me había dejado deseando la segunda impresión, y este tal Edward "nuestro salvador" me había provocado algunos resquicios de esperanza para la editorial.

Aún así solo era trabajo, y no me debía de importar si me agradaba o no mi compañero. Trabajaría con él y punto.

Después de regresar a la Editorial me entretuve escuchando las múltiples ideas de Edward. Debo admitir que era muy bueno y la manera en la hablaba y se expresaba me dejaban fascinada. _¿__fascinada? _Podía aceptar que tal vez sería bueno trabajar con él, pero ese sería mi limite.

Melody había reunido a las "cabezas" de la Editorial en la sala de conferencias para que Edward nos explicara todo lo que nos convenía y lo que no. En ese lugar me encontraba ahora ya llevaba aproximadamente dos horas escuchándolo y aún así no me cansaba, marcaron fin a la junta y todos salieron. Yo había tomado nota todo el tiempo pero él iba tan rápido que todas las notas habían acabado revueltas en mi carpeta, me tome mi tiempo para ordenarlas.

–Así que... ¿Te gustaron mis ideas? –Alardeó recargado en su mano sobre el lugar contigua al mío y con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro.

–Fueron buenas ideas –Me encogí de hombros.

Alzó una ceja y su sonrisa desapareció, sonreí internamente.

–Esta vez ¿No estas a la defensiva? –Pregunto precavido.

¿Acaso se divertía peleando conmigo? Sinceramente disfrutaba más de esa mueca confundida y no de la otra con sorna.

–Buenas noches. –Me despedí cortante.

Salí por la puerta y me regañe hasta el camino de mi oficina, ¿estúpidamente había esperado que él me detuviera o algo por estilo? Esto era el colmo, Edward apenas llevaba un día en la oficina y ¿yo ya fantaseaba con él? Si que era ridícula. Entré, guarde mis notas, revise un poco de mi correo y sonó el teléfono.

–¿Hola? –Contesté.

–Hola, señorita. –Escuché a Jacob.

–Oh Jacob ¡es un milagro escucharte!–Exclamé sorprendida.

Jacob era un muy buen amigo, vivía en una ciudad cercana y lo había conocido por haberme quedado totalmente distraída y casi me atropella un carro, fue mi "salvador" ((Me moleste por al haber pronunciado recordar el nombre de "otro salvador")) Lo veía pocas veces puesto que por su trabajo venía a veces a esta ciudad.

–¡¡Lunitaaa!! ¿Estas ahí? –Preguntó.

–Si, si. ¿Qué paso?

–Pues... acabo de llegar y justo pensaba en ir por ti ¿A qué horas sales?

–A las nueve –Dudé si aceptar la invitación de Jacob pero lo extrañaba mucho para negar –¿Vienes por mi o nos vemos en otro lugar?

–Claro que voy por ti, nos vemos –Se despidió y colgó.

Ahora solo me quedaba la culpa de dejar solo a Jasper, aún así no me sentí tan culpable y lo arregle con una llamada, él también se sorprendió de la llegada de Jacob y me deseo "suerte", le repetí que Jacob y yo éramos amigos pero no escucho y dijo que tenía que colgar.

Organicé un poco las posibles ediciones que teníamos para el año próximo. Conté cada uno como cinco veces y cada vez era mayor la decepción. Apenas habíamos logrado el valioso numero de veinte de los cuáles dieciohco eran sagas de todos los anteriores. Ni que decir de quien los compraría. Me deje ilusionar con que todas las ideas de Edward nos salvaran. Odiaba decirlo, pero estaba en sus manos, aún más odiaba que aquello no me molestara del todo.

A las cuatro y media era mi hora del almuerzo, comúnmente no salía a esta hora pero ahora mi panza parecía protestar. Tome mi bolsa y salí de la Editorial, había un centro comercial cerca, no me costaría nada encontrar algo rápido.

Caminé por la acera hasta llegar al Centro comercial, fui al aérea de comida pero en el camino me llamó la atención un sombrero, coleccionaba de estos como un loca, pocas veces los usaba pero encantaba probármelos y luego llevarlos a mi casa. Entré a la tienda que parecía tener cierto estilo. Fui al estante pero me tope con otra mano curiosa.

–Lo ciento –Nos disculpamos al unisono.

Ella era una cabeza más bajita que yo, de pelo oscuro como la noche que le caía cortito y disparejo a la altura del hombro. Rasgos finos y unos penetrantes ojos cafés. Me sonrió abiertamente.

–Me llamo Alice. Alice Cullen –Se presentó formalmente.

"Genial, otro Cullen", pensé para mí misma.

–¿Disculpa? –Tal parece que no solo lo había pensado.

–Emm, lo ciento un compañero de trabajo se llama así... –Me excusé.

–¿Alice? –Preguntó incrédula.

–No perdón, se apellida Cullen. –Cabeceé para despejar mi cabeza y conteste mas coherentemente –Disculpa es que ando un poco distraída. Que tengas un buen día, un gusto Alice.

–Entiendo pero una presentación es de dos personas ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Bella Swan. Bueno Alice, adiós. –Salí de la tienda y seguí hacia el aérea de comida pero pronto sentí sus pasos a mi lado.

–Oh Bells –Musito ella contenta. –Bueno y este Cullen que trabaja contigo ¿No te agrada?

–No del todo –Acepté.

–Vaya que estará haciendo ahora mi hermanito –Murmuró para sí.

_Gran trabajo Bella, hablar mal de tu compañero de trabajo con su hermana _pensé.

–Entonces mi hermano ¿no te agrada? –Cuestiono curiosa.

–No exactamente, además no puedes estar segura de que sea tu hermano, puede haber muchos Cullen –Señalé.

–Sí pero digamos que es... Intuición –Apostilló –¿Se llama Edward?

Vaya que esta chica era imposible, pero a diferencia de su hermano su presencia no me incomodaba tanto.

–Vale, me atrapaste, sí es tu hermano pero Alice si no como algo rápido no lo podre hacer después –Expliqué con la esperanza de que me dejara comer.

–Emm, bien. Igual yo también venía por mi almuerzo. Trabajo en la misma Editorial que mi hermano y supongo que igual tú, solo que yo estoy en Diseño –Sonrió orgullosa.

–Oh igual que un amigo mío. –Compare.

Alice y yo almorzamos tranquilas solo con comida en la boca pude mantenerla callada. Ya después me sometió a un interrogatorio sobre porque me desagradaba su hermano, tuve que repetirle una y otra vez que lo mal entendió pero vaya que era insistente. Al parecer le alegro mi compañía pues me invito a cenar pero tuve que disculparme diciendo que ya me había comprometido, esperé que me creyera, esta vez era cierto en realidad con Alice no tenía que fingir un estado "normal" mientras más antipática me mostrara ella más se esforzaba por simpatizar y aquello tenía su resultado.

Volví a mi oficina con un retardo de veinte minutos pero no había gran trabajo por lo que Melody no me reclamo y solo tuve que archivar una cuantas cosas y ordenar algunas próximas citas de las Editorial. Eran las «ocho, cuarenta y cinco» cuando Melody me mando a llamar.

–Quería hablar contigo, sabes que sería una buena idea darnos más publicidad –Remarcó alegré.

–Sí algo así nos había dicho George.... –Recordé.

–Pero George no esta aquí –Escuché por detrás a esa voz que por instinto me estremecí y retrocedí.

–Bueno, Edward proponía una fiesta en donde nosotros fuéramos los anfitriones, ya vez que viene _Noche de brujas _y no estaría mal una fiesta donde nos presentáramos... –Propuso Melody.

–Llamaré a importantes escritores como invitados y podrán decidir si quieren unirse o no –Hablo Edward.

–Para esto necesito un gran proyecto, un proyecto que los convenza de cuanto podrían ganar con nosotros, tal parece que la hermana de Edward nos ayudara con muestras de diseño y Tú y Edward podrían preparar una gran presentación, él es muy buen escritor y tú eres mi mejor Editora –Terminó Melody.

Oh, oh. Si de por sí no me gustada el _trabaran codo a codo _empezaba ya a odiar como sonaba ese _Tú y Edward. __**Solo somos compañeros de trabajo, solo es TRABAJO **_me repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

–Isabella Swan –Grito Melody sacándome de mi trancé, rayos otra vez me fui de este mundo y no era el preciso momento para aquello, eso lo comprobé cuando casi brinco del susto por el grito de Melody y mi glorioso compañero _sofoco _una carcajada. –Entonces, Isabella –Repitió molesta Melody –¿Qué te parece la idea?

–Es buena, concuerdo con la fiesta, la presentación. Sabes que Jasper y Alice podrían hacer los mejores diseños...

–¿Alice? –Preguntó Edward por detrás.

–Si tuve el gusto de conocer a _**su **_hermana –Tratarlo de usted lo hacía todo más fácil y daba cierta cómoda distancia.

Asintió y murmuro algo por lo bajo creo que solo escuché "pagar" "duende".

–Como decía, Jasper también es un muy buen diseñador... –Continué orgullosa como una madre.

–Así es, si no fuera por parte de sus diseños probablemente no hubiéramos ni llegado a los ciencuenta libros –Apoyo Melody.

–Eso esta muy bien –Acepté, ahora solo quedaba marcar **mi **distancia. –Entonces, Edward haría su escrito durante el transcurso de esta semana y me lo entregaría la siguiente para que yo lo revisara...

–No, no –Negó Melody –Cuando digo que trabajaran juntos, **trabajaran juntos. **Edward me ha dicho que sería mejor si trabajaran de forma directa, sería más rápido y estoy en total acuerdo con él.

¡Fantástico! Tuve que morderme fuertemente los labios para no bufar en cara de Melody. Ahora tenía un GRAVE problema y es que ¿Cómo trabajar con alguien cuando esa persona es un total fastidio?

–Bien, en ese caso _**trabajaremos juntos **_–Acepté a mala gana, no me importo no ser discreta, aceptaría pero no ocultaría mi disgusto. –Ahora Melody, tengo algo pendiente. Me voy, Buenas noches. –Me despedí acordándome de Jake.

–_**Genial trabajare con ese.... arrogante inmbecilo **_–Farfullé irónica al poner llave a mi oficina, luego me percate de ver a Edward saliendo por el pasillo.

_¡Rayos Bella! ¿Por qué siempre abres la boca cuando menos conviene? _Y es que en realidad yo era la arrogante imbecila porque el tipo, Edward no me había hecho nada, bueno solo juzgarme cuando me encontró con George, no permitirse atropellar en la calle, y claro lo que parecía ser su actividad favorita, reírse de mí.

Todo se borro de mi mente en cuanto vi la brillante sonrisa de Jake, se encontraba recargado en el farol de la esquina vestido con su traje de negocios. Jacob tenía una bonita piel cobriza, un corto cabello oscuro algo parecido a sus ojos y claro gracias a su ejercicio del cual yo me burlaba diciéndole vigoréxico tenía muy marcados sus tendones.

–¡Isa! –Gritó eufórico.

–JAAAAAKKKEEE –Correspondí a su emoción y corrí a sus brazos, me abrazó fuerte y me alzo en el aire.

–Te extrañe –Susurró en mi oído.

–Yo también –Le dije una vez que me bajo y pellizcando su mejilla.

–Vamos, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sabía bien que Jacob no era de esos que les gustara una cena tranquila o una salida al cine y mucho menos ir a un museo como Jasper. Jacob era un abogado, de esos que trabajan en importantes firmas pero fuera de la oficina prefería una vida de vago. Por eso mismo lo buscaba cuando más deprimida estaba y ahora quería despejar mi mente.

–Emm... Tal vez baile y un poco de alcohol pero eso si, no quiero resaca. Mañana tengo trabajo –Puntualicé.

–Bien, llegaremos temprano para ser "responsables" –Rió ante la palabra y paso un brazo por mi hombro. Me pregunté si había algo malo pero yo no tenía ningún compromiso, lo único importante era saber como Jacob interpretaba eso... Me regañe, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

–Lunita, Lunita –Repetía Jacob ya cuando estábamos dentro de un taxi.

–Eh, –Atiné a pronunciar, Jacob solo rodó los ojos.

–Sigues igual de distraída –Observó –Te decía que si quieres ir a _Space_ o _Only tonight. _–Mencionó el nombre de los antros ya tan conocidos por él.

–Creo que... _Space _–Concordé sabiendo que este era un poco más tranquilo, en el otro probablemente terminaría sacando a rastras a Jacob.

Rió pero acepto, indicó al taxi y este nos llevó rápido. Llegamos tal como siempre con las exuberantes luces que te lastimaban la vista, entramos, me quite el chaleco y la camisa quedándome solo con la falda y una ligera lusa que traía debajo. Fuimos a la barra y pedí un _coktail, _Jake pidió algo un poco más fuerte. Después de esto y unas cuantas copas nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, Jacob presumía de ser una gran bailarín y me deje envolver sus sensuales movimientos dando algunos de los míos. Bailamos cerca de dos horas vi la hora, «las doce».

–Tengo que irme ya –Le avisé.

Esperaba que como siempre se despidiera de mí y me consiguiera un taxi, ya yo iba a mi departamento y volvíamos a hablar hasta el próximo día pero ya cada uno en su ciudad. Para mi sorpresa Jake sonrió y salió a mi lado, llamo a un taxi y subió conmigo. Llegamos a mi departamento, se bajo provocando más sorpresa en mí y cierta parte de mi mente que no era nada inocente ya temía preparando un rechazo.

En realidad Jacob nunca me pareció un amigo como Jasper pues la verdad desde que lo conocí me gusto, pero con el tiempo y con mi forma solitaria de ser no busqué nada más que diversión con él. Nos divertíamos un rato y luego solo era un adiós. Jamás paso nada que marcara la diferencia entre amistad y _ligue. _

–Buenas noches .–Me despedí en la puerta de mi departamento.

Casi me cortó la mano cuando vi como **inconsciente **jugaba con las llaves. Jacob tomó las llaves de mi mano y abrió la puerta, solo un poco. Me acorraló en esta y empezó a acercar su cara a la mía.

**Oh, oh **mi mente tenía razón! Tropecé con la puerta al retroceder pero Jacob no desistió y tomó mi cintura, **¡RAYOS! **Pude pensar cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos, abrí mis ojos, Jacob tenía los suyos cerrados, parecía estar concentrado, respondí a mala gana, no quería perder su amistad, aunque para que engañarme estaba segura de perderla.

Agradecí al cielo cuando vi como Jasper abría su puerta con una chistosa pijama, me hubiera reído de su cara de sorpresa cuando vio como Jacob me _tragaba _desesperadamente. Pero celebre cuando me vio a los ojos y entendió mi posición. Carraspeó sonoramente. Jacob se separó de mí y lo volteó a ver molesto.

–Eh, Bells, Melody te busca por teléfono dice que te ha estado hablando al móvil y a tu casa pero no contestas justo ahorita iba a verte, parece ser urgente. –Mintió convincente mi querido compañero, esto se lo agradecería por el resto de... _la semana... tal vez._

Oculté mi alivió y actué lo mejor que pude.

–Claro es que estoy con ese importante proyecto –No mentía –ahorita mismo le hablo –Ok, si era mentirosa y cobarde, pero prometía luego arreglar todo con Jake. –Me la pase enserio muy bien _**bailando**__ –_Remarqué –Buenas noches Jacob.

–Buenas noches Isa.

Asintió, sonrió y se fue. Una vez que hubo cruzado la puerta del edificio no oculté el alivio y la gratitud con Jasper.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Rió por mi cara.

–Vaya que tipo aquel –Dijo con su dedo pulgar en dirección a la puerta.

–Sí... El es Jacob.

–Oh, ese es el tal Jacob, bueno debo admitir que no lo subestime...

–Jaja, menso. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera? –Interrogué, Jasper creaba en mí algo así como "madre sobre protectora"

–Pues... –Suspiró –No me puedo dormir.

**¡Rayos! –**_Jane de nuevo –_pensé más creo que lo musite bajito porque respondió.

–¿Puedes creer que no es Jane la que atormenta mis sueños? –Insinuó inocente.

–¡OH JAZZ! –Me alegré porque hubiera olvidado a Jane, _un clavo saca a otro, _cómo decía mi abuelita, nunca creí algo más cierto. Aún así la noticia era muy buena para ser verdad.

–¿Quién es? –Cuestioné curiosa.

Agachó su cara y con su pie descalzo nervioso pateo al otro. Eso significaba que _ella le __encantaba, _conocía a Jasper cuando era algo pasajero solamente me lo contaba y al siguiente día igual y se le olvidaba pero cuando iba enserio se ponía como niño de secundaría.

–Se llama Alice... –Pronunció nervioso.

Me carcajeé sonoramente, vaya que los Cullen tenían _**algo. **_Un momento si a Jasper le gustaba Alice Cullen no tenía nada que ver conmigo o Edward Cullen.

Alice y Jasper = Posible pareja.

Bella y Edward = **Compañeros de trabajo.**


	3. ¿Amor y trabajo? IMPOSIBLE:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:¿Amor y trabajo...? IMPOSIBLE:.**

_...Todo pasa por algo, lástima que "ese algo" es lo que menos te esperas..._

_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...  
_

_–Se llama Alice... –Pronunció nervioso._

_Me carcajeé sonoramente, vaya que los Cullen tenían __**algo. **Un momento si a Jasper le gustaba Alice Cullen no tenía nada que ver conmigo o Edward Cullen._

_Alice y Jasper = Posible pareja._

_Bella y Edward = **Compañeros de trabajo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

–Ya me estoy preocupando, primero te ríes de lo ridículo que soy y después te paras en seco y te quedas pensando en... nada –Observó preocupado.

–Pues... calmate astronauta –Bromeé señalando una de las naves espaciales de su pijama –Primero, no me reía de ti si no de lo ridícula que soy yo pues... conozco a Alice... –Sonreí traviesa.

–¡Oh! ¿enserio?

–Sí –Asentí con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. –pero... sabes que no me gusta hacerla de... "hada madrina"

Jasper río por mi definición.

–Aún así...

–¿Aún así? –Vaya que me gustaba jugar con él.

–Aún así... una salida "con intención" no haría daño a mi reputación... –Me reí, un verso sin esfuerzo.

–Vaya Bells, parece que si tomaste algo fuerte –Bromeó como si me tomara la temperatura con la mano.

–Jaja que gracioso... hablando de eso tengo que... –Hice señal de asco por lo que venía, Jasper entendió, me "deseo suerte" y se despidió.

Entré a mi departamento, puse el cerrojo y fui directo al refrigerador, saque leche, que de por si no me gustaba pero la tendría que soportar y me serví en un vaso, luego en el baño tuve que provocarme el asqueroso vomito sintiendo arder mi estómago y corrí por el vaso de leche, el sabor me desagradaba pero aliviaba al ardor. Nunca había sido buena para esto pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería resaca mañana, pues definitivamente la Bella que estaba afuera con Jasper y la que bailo toda la noche con Jacob tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol.

Por fin me acosté cerca de la una, no tuve un sueño a gusto y desperté cada rato hasta que por fin vi que eran las «Siete en punto»decidí que no era bueno seguir forzando a mi cerebro si no quería dormir. Me levanté y me bañe para relajarme un rato, cuando salí y me miré en el espejo del baño me percate de unas grandes ojeras en mi cara. Las oculte con un poquito más del maquillaje que acostumbraba.

De una vez me cambié para ir a trabajar, hoy sería viernes y mañana tenía el fin de semana para mí solita. Desayuné cereal pues aún me ardía un poco mi estómago como para desayunar algo más pesado. Miré el reloj, ocho y media; suspiré por más que quisiera retrasarme tendría que ir al trabajo, además si llegaba temprano mi nuevo compañero de trabajo no me tomaría con la guardia baja.

Caminé tranquila en la acera, toda la gente iba tan distraída en su propio mundo que ni me tomaban por vista, aquello me hacía sentir cómoda.

–Buenos días Albert –Saludé alegre –¿Cómo esta mi portero favorito? –Le aludí.

Sonrió.

–Bien señorita Isabella, hoy llega más temprano –Observó.

–Sí, supongo que después de todo, son buenos los cambios. –Admití.

–¿Así que el Señor, Cullen si esta ayudando?

Algo en mi mente que pocas veces funcionaba pareció despertar. A mí, Albert me había dicho _señorita Isabella _y a Edward le llamó _señor Cullen. __**Señor **_osea que era casado, tuve dos efectos ante ello. Una parte de mí se acomodaba en la situación, pues así era más fácil verlo como un compañero de trabajo, y otra parte de mí, que no sabía siquiera de su existencia, se desilusionó profundamente.

Sonreí a Albert sin dar respuesta, no recordaba ni lo que había preguntando, subí como flecha al ascensor pero esta vez no fui a mi oficina.

**TiinG.**

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Edward me atraía como ninguno otro, pero no lo dejaría jugar conmigo ni nada por el estilo y es que, ¡**esta casado!, **¿Cómo se me ocurrió algo con él? Si que estaba mal de mi cabeza. Fui rápidamente hacia su oficina, me pare un segundo en la puerta, tomé aire.

Terminaría con esto lo más pronto posible, haríamos el proyecto ya y luego sería un adiós Sr. Cullen. Agradecí que él también tuviera persianas puesto que si me hubiera visto como estaba hace dos segundos probablemente le hubiera causado muchas más risas de las necesarias y soportables para mí.

Empujé la puerta con más fuerza de la usual y me pare en seco cuando vi a Jane sentada sobre el escritorio de Edward muy provocadora. Sentí un fuerte _deja vu, _esto era lo que siempre me pasaba cuando venía a ver a George, la misma oficina, la misma vista, la misma _zorra de escritorio _pero un diferente Jefe, un diferente sentimiento, esta vez no solo me daba asco, esta vez dolía.

Jane sonrió al ver mi cara, tan rápido como pude la compuse.

–Sr. Cullen, Melody me ha dicho que en cuanto antes empecemos mejor. –Prorrumpí y me sentí una tonta. Era como cuando te regañaban de pequeña y desesperadamente buscabas una excusa para decir que no esta mal lo que estas haciendo, ese no era mi caso y técnicamente yo podía mandar sobre Jane –Así que Jane por favor podrías retirarte necesito **trabajar **–Dije insinuando su posición sobre el escritorio, definitivo su mueca cambió pero lo oculto y salió no sin antes despedirse _a su manera _de Edward... _Sr. Cullen para ti _me aclaré.

Dí un paso a adelante, percatándome de que no traía ni un solo bolígrafo, carpeta o notas. Aún así me senté segura adelante del escritorio de... del Sr. Cullen. Sonrío con esa torcida sonrisa, _que de seguro le regalaba todos los días a su esposa,_y se paró a cerrar la puerta.

–Bien Bella, –¿Bella? Nadie nunca me dijo como quise, campanita, Bells, lunita, Isa, Isabella, abe... tantos apodos y ninguno sonaba tan... ¡**esta casado!.**Frunció el gesto por mi cara, la compuse como pude, vaya que era una tonta. –...¿Qué ideas tienes? –Preguntó una vez ya sentado en su silla.

_Bueno, Bella que no te intimide, tu eres buena para esto. A ver piensa, hablamos sobre algo que llame la atención de escritores, algo que les diga que nosotros podemos ser su mejor opción. _Varios comerciales con toques de gracia pasaron por mi mente, _pero no, los comerciales eran imágenes, movimientos que daban un mensaje... y un libro, un libro era más especial mientras con puras letras, sin sonido o animación crearan en ti un mensaje tal vez más poderoso de lo que era capaz una película, pues, en el libro tú eres el único creador de este mensaje..._

Tomé como una loca una de las hojas sueltas de su escritorio y creo que le arrebaté él lápiz de la mano, nada importo, las ideas que acababa de tener eran buenas, solo tendría que escribir, organizar y... ¡hacer un articulo! Claro esa era una solución para nuestro proyecto, un articulo. Acabe de escribir, eso si tape con una mano pues el chismoso del Sr. Cullen trataba de ver.

–Creo que se puede hacer un articulo... –Propuse.

–¿Un articulo?

–Sí, se que suena raro pues son libros, pero sería algo en lo que podríamos expresar con libertad que es lo que nos llama la atención de un libro que es en sí lo valioso de este, tenemos que demostrar que nosotros haremos resaltar la belleza del libro, como si este se tratara de un diamante en bruto, nosotros los puliremos, le daremos forma y aseguraremos que será la mejor piedra de la joyería... –Las palabras salían por mi boca, como si fuera vomitadas y el Sr. Cullen me miraba de una manera en la que no estaba segura de describir, había un cierto brillo.... _¡Bella calla! él solo pudo haber visto como buena tu idea, solo eso, no hay brillo ni asombro, eso es para su esposa._

–Vaya –Habló asombrado, se paró de su escritorio y empezó como a pensar mientras caminaba por su oficina, desde mi asiento le seguí con la mirada –Me parece algo muy bueno, podríamos proponer muchas ideas, algunas encuestas... –Comenzó a hablar sobre toda la planificación. –Después de todo, tienes razón, puede haber cierta... mercadotecnia y no sería nada malo darle un poco.

Sonreí, mi idea le gustaba y no podía expresar lo que aquello generaba en mí. Pasamos la mañana en grandes ideas sobre lo que podríamos averiguar sobre el el público, y como alagar a los escritores, también me explico demasiadas cosas que solo se aprendían con el tiempo, él era tres años más grande que yo pero parecía tener muchos puntos de vista, puntos de vista que me querían hacerme olvidar que **¡era casado!** Y claro que para mí era Sr. Cullen; Melody nos interrumpió cerca de las tres quince, pm.

–Edward ¿No has visto a Isabe.... –Me miró con asombró –Oh, Isabella. Albert me ha dicho que llegaste pero no te he visto y tu oficina sigue con llave...

Edward levanto una ceja y me miró sospechoso.

–Eh, lo ciento Melody lo que pasa es que quise empezar el proyecto con el Sr. Cullen en cuanto antes, –Aunque le desagrado el _Sr. Cullen _en su cara vi esa sonrisa cuando dije _en cuanto antes _–porque así terminare pronto –Su mueca fue la misma que la última vez en la sala de conferencias, de decepción. _Disfruta la decepción porque no te dejaré jugar conmigo _

–Que bien ¿Ya tienen algo? –Preguntó Melody.

Edward le explico a Melody todas nuestras ideas, a ella parecía encantarle y ni Edward ni yo ocultamos la alegría. Estaba radiante, hace mucho que no me sentía tan... útil. Esto era definitivamente un gran cambio en mí. Las sonrisas de aquella hora no fueron para nada falsas.

Cuatro y media. Melody interrumpió la charla que tenía con Edward y se dirigió a los dos.

–Me encanta todo, es muy valioso y quiero que sigan así por el momento es suficiente, el lunes los veré de nuevo, ahora tengo que irme... –Se despidió Melody salió por la puerta y me percaté de la hora, no podía ir a almorzar a mi casa pues todavía tenía que comprar los víveres y lo poco de cereal que me serví en la mañana no me tendría viva para la cena.

–Sr. Cullen...

Puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

–Basta Bella, no tolero más el que me llames "Sr. Cullen", sabes que me puedes decir Edward... –Casi pidió.

Lo pensé durante un momento en realidad a un compañero se le puede decir por su nombre y ahora al saber que estaba casado todo sería mucho más fácil...

–...aunque claro supongo que con todos los nombres de tu larga lista apenas y logras recordar un apellido_... _–Insinuó, ¿pero que se creía? O más bien ¿Qué me creía?

–no tengo otra manera de _llamarle _así que.... vayase mucho al... –Deje incompleta mi frase y di un gran golpe con la puerta antes de salir.

Bien, de nuevo comería en la plaza pero aquello no me gustaba nada así que solo compre una barrita de _All–bran, _me alegre al saber que aquello me mantendría bien por lo menos hasta llegar a mi casa pero me desconsolaba tener que regresar con aquel tipo a trabajar.

_Tranquilizate Bella _me repetí justo enfrente del edificio de la Editorial, pero ahora que lo recordaba todavía quedaban treinta minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo, respiré profundo, solo un momento más en mi oficina y luego regresaría a la suya.

–¡Isabella! ¿pero que piensas tanto? –Escuché la efusiva voz de una de mis compañeras, Jessica justo detrás de mi. –Vamos, así me acompañas pues la zorra de Jane me ha dejado sola... –Recordó molesta.

Jessica y Jane eran buenas amigas, Jessica un tanto más informativa de lo normal y Jane utilizando a cualquier persona para llegar a lo que quería.

Sonreí y fui a su lado, buena o mala compañía, no estaría sola. Jessica llevaba en sus manos un plato de frutas y me consideré una tonta por no haber comprado eso el lugar de la barrita. Esta vez no utilicé el elevador, ya que Jessica trabaja en el primer piso y no sería nada malo subir unos cuantos escalones aunque para como me sentía de débil aquella escalerita se pareció a la subida de una pirámide. Jessica era una secretaria y no tenía oficina propia si no que trabajaba en uno de todos los módulos del primer piso, estos divididos por paneles de madera.

–Bien, Swan. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te la pasaste con el tipo ese, el moreno de traje?

_¿El tipo ese? ¿El moreno de traje? _Mire confundida a Jessica, no le entendía nada.

–No sé Jess, no recuerdo a ningún tipo moreno de traje... –Admití confundida.

–¡Ay! –Suspiró –Siempre negando.... –Chasqueó la lengua y pensó mientras comía lo que parecía una sandía y entonces hablo –Claro, recuerdo que le gritaste Jake o algo así... –Recordó, como si con eso todo se aclarara.

Vaya que Jessica se tomaba enserio su trabajo, _pasar recados. _Aunque ahora me sentía observada y eso no me gustaba.

–Sí, él es un amigo. pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Que hacías ahí? –Lance las preguntas y por más que no hubiera querido sonaron amenazantes.

–Oh tranquila, lo que pasa es que justo acaba de volver a pelearme con Jane... –Vaya que ya me estaba hartando de Jane, lo bueno es que ahorita podía insultarla _mentalmente_ cuanto quisiera pues no era nada de Jasper. –Deja que te cuente, últimamente Jane ha... –Empezó Jessica en tono e chisme y supe que si no quería que mi estómago ardiera más de lo que ya lo hacía, sería bueno o escuchar.

Jessica continuó, claro que trato de _dejarme en suspenso _antes de hacerlo.

–Bueno ves que Jane siempre ha sido así, digamos que le gusta tener _variedad.. _–Buscó una palabra para insinuar como engañaba a Jasper –...pero jamás la he visto como se ha empeñado tanto con un hombre, ¿Sabes Isabella? No lo entiendo, es que al parecer si le da resultado pero aún así insiste, –Vaya, _¿yo escuchando de la nueva casería de Jane? Qué me importaba, pero no quería ofender a Jessica así que no la interrumpí –_digo se que Edward Cullen podrá estar para comértelo sin tenedores pero esta chica si que...

–_¿Edward Cullen?_ –Me cerebro se estampo ahí, **¡esta casado! ¿No?**

–Sí, el mismo. Jane dice que ya han salido varias veces pero no sé... Bueno justo esa noche que saliste con _Jake... _–Río nerviosa –... yo iba con Jane de salida, pero ambas vimos que Edward también salía, así que Jane trato de alcanzarlo pero te vimos a ti, de hecho pensamos que venía con él... pero cuando te lanzaste hacía _Jake... _–Otra vez río, vaya nunca pensé en mi como una chismosa pero ahora si quería saber cada detalle y que terminara lo más pronto posible –...los tres nos quedamos viéndote, yo obvio que me alegre, buena elección Isabella... –Me guiño un ojo, rayos Jessica podrías dejar de opinar de Jake y terminar, casi le digo pero mordí mis labios por no parecer ansiosa con el chisme.

–...Jane en cambio, bueno ella estaba concentrada en Edward y este parecía querer tener una visión láser, luego bufó y siguió por su camino, entonces creo que Jane lo alcanzó y de seguro se fueron a su casa... a ver que cosas hicieron... –No quise ni imaginarme nada, pero para mi desgracia Jessica siguió con su cotilleo.

–Desde entonces Jane se ha empeñado con Edward... –Me pareció que exageraba pues eso paso ayer pero aún así Jessica era así y claro lo más importante... **¡esta casado! **–...Bueno como verás hoy Jane en la mañana estuvo con Edward y ahora se fueron juntos a almorzar, según Jane me platicó ayer pasaron una muy buena noche... –Su voz fue acompañado del sonido de su monitor que indicaba que debíamos volver al trabajo, aún así yo seguí en mi asombro.

–¡esta casado Jess! No sé cómo puedes decir tal cosa, ni asegurar algo así mucho menos sé como Jane haría algo así...

–Oh pero Isabella Swan vaya que me acabas de decir algo _bomba _no puedo creerlo, meterse con alguien casado, vaya que Jane no tiene limites –Negó simulando decepción.

Me arrepentí de lo que dije conociendo a Jessica ahora regaría el chisme por todos lados pero pensándolo bien a mi no me debería de importar si esto perjudicaba a Edward a no, después de todo él se lo busco.

–A lo que hemos llegado... –Fingí lamentarme y salí del modulo de Jessica mientras ya todos los empleados empezaban a llegar a sus lugares.

Tomé el elevador tan rápido como pude y cuando me metí en él me sentí mareada, vaya esto de no comer después de haberte desvelado y claro con el estómago vacío y ardiendo no era nada bueno. Fui a mi oficina, así como estaba no podría tolerar al Sr. Cullen, mañana continuaría con el trabajo.

Una hora llevaba haciéndome tarada en Internet sin ningún resultado, mis nervios estaban a mil por el chisme que yo acaba de empezar y mi estado era pésimo, sentía que vomitaría o me desmayaría en cualquier momento, _una forma de tranquilizarte Bella _pensé. Claro, puse mi repertorio completo de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, _Ricardo Arjona. _Me deje envolver por sus letras esas que en tantos momentos me habían desahogado, cerré mis ojos y me recargué sobre mi escritorio, cuando sentí que alguien entraba.

–¿Bella, no íbamos a seguir con el articulo? –Escuché es maldita voz que tanto me atormentaba.

–No –Contesté secamente mientras trataba de negar con la cabeza.

–Te ves mal, –Observó pasando a mi oficina –Estas muy pálida y parece que te desmayaras... –Comentó.

_¿pero que se creía para comentar de mí?_

–Numero uno, no le importa si me siento mal o no. Numero dos, me siento perfecta –Mentí –Numero tres, ¿No le enseñaron a tocar la puerta? –Tal vez, estaba un poco mal pero nada que me evitara dejarlo en su lugar.

–Perdón señorita modales, pero si mal lo recuerdo tu hiciste lo mismo cuando estaba con Jane... –Me recordó.

_EDWARD CULLEN ESTAS CASADO, dios no puede apiadarse de ti, engañas a tu esposa ¿y eres tan cínico de reprocharme porque te interrumpí con tu zorra? Chico, estás mal. _Me mordí los labios para o decir nada, odiaba sentirme débil por lo que no iría a pedirle permiso a Melody para irme pero si no sacaba a Edward de mi oficina lo más seguro era que el terminaría reparando las consecuencias de todo mi estado. _Y es que quien me manda a ser tan irresponsable._

–Claro, disculpe. No quise arruinarle el magnifico momento. Ahora, si no es mucho pedirle podría irse ya mismo... que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –Me paré y trate de sacarlo pero no pude ni moverlo un centímetro.

**RiiiiiinnG**

Me resigne a dejarlo ahí parado y conteste el teléfono.

–¿Diga?

–¡Isa! –Se escuchó aliviado Jacob, _genial _dije entre mí –No sabes, he estado hablándote desde las diez y no contestabas... me estaba preocupando, ¿Estás bien?

–Algo así... –Contesté –¿Tú como estás?

–Pues, no estoy del todo coherente pero aquí ando.... ¿Puedo pasar contigo este domingo? Voy a la ciudad y tengo todo el día completo...

Lo pensé durante un momento, no quería confundir a Jacob pero evitándolo no llegaba a nada, podría pasar el domingo explicándole que no éramos amigos.

–Esta bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

–Emm, yo te aviso al rato, ya veré lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro creo que podré ir por ti...

–Bien, nos vemos –Colgué.

Ahora me dirigí a Edward.

–Sr. Cullen, no puedo trabajar ahorita, mañana continuaremos con todo lo demás... Por favor... –Pedí, al parecer tampoco quería pelear.

–No sé... –Vaya que el tipo podía ser irritante –¿Se vale un trato?

Lo pensé.

–Te dejare en paz después lo prometo. –Aseguró.

–Bien –Acepte a mala gana.

–pero jura que no te negarás después... –Quiso divertido.

–No sé que gana con tanto rodeo pero bien. Prometo no negarme a lo que sea que usted quiera pero ME DEJA EN PAZ –Remarqué.

–Se lo aseguró señorita Swan. –Habló en tono formal y con un hechizante tono.

–¿Y bien que quiere?

–Primero sinceridad, luego que aceptes y ya veré que se me ocurre después...

Fruncí el ceño pero no jugaría con él, solo que me dijera y punto.

–¿Cómo te sientes? Sé que no estas bien... –Apostillo serio.

Iba a contestarle que o se metiera en donde no le convenía pero si eso era todo y me dejaría en paz. Que más da.

–No del todo bien, no comido por más de dieciocho horas... no daré explicaciones pero estoy segura de poder desmayarme en cualquier momento... –Contesté sincera.

–Bien entonces vamos a comer. –Dictó fácilmente mientras ya abría la puerta para que _saliéramos. _

–¿pero que te pasa? Parece que tu no entiendes nada y te lo tengo que explicar punto por punto... Punto numero uno, no voy a ir contigo, Punto numero dos, no voy a ir contigo y Punto numero tres, No voy a ir contigo... –Aclaré firme.

Rodó los ojos y Resopló.

–A ver señorita de los puntos... Punto numero, ya aceptaste, Punto numero dos si irás o ¿Te atreves a negar una sencilla invitación de un compañero de trabajo? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja –Y por último, punto numero tres, ya me trataste de tu... –Comento con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. **¡esta casado!**

–Esta bien, pero eso si. No iremos a comer, yo iré a comprar mi despensa... y ya, Adiós.

Empecé a acomodar algunas cosas para irme, entre ellas apagar mi reproductor y sacar la llave de mi oficina.

–Iremos a comprar tu despensa, –Lo mire harta –Dos motivos. Uno, podemos sacar algunas ideas. Dos, te podrías desmayar en medio del supermercado y pobre del público... –Río, ¡basta! Cuanto odiaba aquel sonido.

Salimos de mi oficina y mientras ponía llave noté como miraban a Edward y después comentaban algo entre cotilleos. **Oh no, **deseé con todas mis ganas que solo fueras paranoia mía y que no fuera lo que pensaba, el chisme que le había contado a Jessica se había divulgado ya. _No te importa, él se lo buscó _me repitió una vocecita en mí.

Me dirigió a su auto, me subí y solo le dije el nombre del supermercado. Él pareció conocer el lugar y llegamos rápido. Me baje y entramos, tome un carrito e hicimos varias compras, elegí lo necesario y para molestarlo me tome el tiempo necesario en cada cosa pero para mi mayor molestia no noté ni un solo signo de impaciencia en él. Solo reía cada vez que me distraía o cuando me equivoca al pesar algún kilo de fruta y claro cuando iba por la sección llena de jabones y se me irritaba la nariz y claro iba ahí buscado pan, más tonta no pude ser pero debía admitir que ya me estaba acostumbrando a su risa, incluso más de lo necesario.

Ya estábamos de nuevo dentro de su carro cuando me pregunto la dirección de mi departamento, lo pensé precavidamente. Bueno una cosa era salir con un compañero de trabajo y otra era darle tu dirección. Ya sé, me estaba llenando de prejuicios pero debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo porque yo no podía ver a Edward como un simple compañero de trabajo.

–¿Sabe? Me gustaría que me dejase en la Editorial Sr. Cullen.... –Ya iba a protestar pero esta vez no cedería –Ya cumplí con el trato y a menos que quiera que yo le consideré hostigante mejor déjeme ahí. –Lo pensó durante un momento y cedió.

Vaya, parecía que esto sería tan difícil.

No tardamos nada en llegar, aparcó justo enfrente del edificio y me dispuse a salir pero antes de lograrlo un mareo me vino, vaya llevaba aproximadamente veinte horas sin comer nada más que un dimito plato de cereal y una barrita, tan bruta que ni agua había tomado. Me cuestionaba severamente como había gente que aguantaba días sin comer. Me repuse de mi mareo y salí del auto.

Edward bajo todas las bolsas del maletero y me miro con interrogante.

–¿Cómo piensas llegar a tu casa con peso? –Pregunto severo.

–Son solo cinco bolsas, puedo con ello –Aseguré.

Me entregó una por una y luego dudó pero para mi suerte o desgracia escuchamos la voz de Alice por detrás.

–Edward, un momento por favor –Decía molesta desde la entra del Edificio –Me puedes explicar algo de suma importancia. –Pidió molesta,

Edward solo rodó los ojos pero Alice se acercó tan molesta que ni me saludó y se veía que tenía mirada asesina, después resoplo y se tranquilizo, ya cuando hablo se notó tranquila pero no dejaba el tono amenazador.

–una simple duda _hermanito_... ¿CUANDO PESABAS PRESENTARME A MI CU?ADA? –Interrogó casi gritando.

Edward me volteó a ver y yo solo oculte mi cabeza, agradecí porque no pudiera ruborizarme pero de seguro mi nerviosa mirada me delato. Edward me soltó de su vista y vio divertido a Alice

–¿Qué lo hace oficial hermanita? –Le pregunto divertido _¿pero que se creía ahora? _

–_¿Cómo que, "que lo hace oficial"¿ No sé, tal vez un sencillo papelito que dice algo así de titulo "acta civil" _–Ambos me voltearon de diferente manera, Alice me miraba con acuerdo y Edward con demasiada confusión_. _

–¿Desde cuando me case? –Preguntó, ahora era él, exaltado.

–Lo mismo digo yo, todo mundo anda diciendo que hay Sra. Cullen, JA tu hermanito casado, esos sería igual que poder quitar la sal del mar.

_A ver, entonces Edward no era casado, entonces Jane y él no hacían nada malo. Casi agarro las bolsas y me las azoto en la cabeza._

–Gracias y adiós. –Me despedí y como pude salí casi a trote de ahí. Camine por la acera ya tan conocida por mí, doble a la derecha y entonces escuché lo que menos quería.

–Bella espera, –Pidió a varios metros detrás de mí, solo apresuré mi paso –¡Bella! –Lo escuchaba gritar.

Después de un rato no escuché nada aunque tampoco tenía mis sentido bien, nada bien de hecho. El poco peso de las bolsas parecían piedras y mi trote nada fácil me mareaba con cada paso, agradecí el estar cerca, ya solo unos dos metro más._ Uff, por fin _celebré ya abriendo la puerta hacia el edificio de mi departamento. Cerré la puerta del edificio, tomé las llaves de mi departamento y solo me percaté de tres cosas.

Uno, no llegaría a mi departamento. Dos, una voz, una linda voz. Tres, unos brazos fuertes debajo de mí. No me desmaye completamente, ya que podía sentir todo a mi alrededor pero a un muy bajo nivel. Escuché cómo Edward cerraba la puerta de mi departamento, luego creo que me deposito en mi sofá y ahí deje que mi desmayo se _completara. _Instintivamente al oler comida me empecé a despertar, abrí los ojos sintiéndome débil y vi como Edward depositaba un plato de comida y un vaso de refresco enfrente de mí, en mi mesita de noche.

Iba tomar el tenedor pero se me adelanto, y cerré fuertemente la boca.

–Puedo comer sola –Odie lo débil que sonó mi voz.

Tomé el vaso de refresco y de un solo sorbo me bebí todo, me quitó el vaso, rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina. Aproveche para tomar el plato y el tenedor, cuando él regreso ya estaba comiendo, vaya que lo necesitaba, ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Desdé el segundo bocado, pude aclarar toda mi mente.

Edward estaba en mi departamento, una estúpida parte de mí se puso nerviosa y otra en cambio furiosa. Furiosa por la confianza que se tomaba, pero la parte dominante sentía gratitud.

–Gracias –Dije de mala gana cuando acabé mi plato, que era mucho más de lo acostumbrado y lo llevaba a la cocina para lavarlo, él me siguió.

–No hay de que pero... sabes que ahora quiero saber algo... –Empezó ya con ese molesto tono, tal vez si fingía un desmayo se cansara y se fuera.

–Dí –Fue lo único que dije para que hablara directo.

–¿Desde cuándo estoy casado? –Cuestiono inocente.

**RiiiiiinnG**

_Me salvo la campana, _pensé para mis adentros.

Era imposible que ya supiera que yo era la creadora del rumor, por lo que me hice tonta y solo deje el plato y el vaso en la vajilla y me dirigí a la sala a contestar el teléfono.

–¿Sabías algo de mi boda? Porque tal vez, no sé, podrías ser la madrina si es que mi esposa lo quiere, oh claro pero antes necesito una esposa. –Simuló un tono de preocupación.

**RiiiiiinnG.**

Alice, no le podía haber dicho nada, no había manera de que la que él conociera la verdad. No obstante el salir huyendo al escuchar la verdad no era algo nada sospechoso. Claro que lo era. Me detuve en mi camino a la sala y volteé a verlo

–Bien, lo ciento... –Me disculpe pero él enarco una ceja como esperando algo más. –¿Qué?

**RiiiiiinnG.**

Volteamos a ver al teléfono, pero no le tomamos importancia y el habló.

–...lo ciento Ed.... –A no, no ganaría otra vez, que le bastara con que yo me disculpara, volteé la cara y cerré mi boca –¿No vas a decirlo Bella? ¿No te quieres disculpar de mí? –Hizo las preguntas con un tono demasiado seductor mientras se acercaba más mí.

**RiiiiiinnG.**

_Vaya maldito insistente teléfono ¿Quién rayos podría ser?_

–No lo voy a hacer Sr. Cullen –Le dije e involuntariamente siguiéndole el juego en el tono.

_Por que lo niegas, bien sabes que te mueres por él _me dijo una voz que odie al instante.

–¿A no?

**RiiiiiinnG.**

Me tomó de la cintura y me acerco completamente a su pecho, luego inclino su cara a centímetros de la mía, me mordí el labio inferior dudando. Lo vi mirando mis labios y él también pensaba, suspiré. Podía sentir como su aliento picaba en mis labios.

El maldito sonido del teléfono y nuestras respiraciones eran el único sonido en la habitación. pero la voz que dejo un recado en la contestadora fue la que aclaró mi mente.

"_Hola soy Bella, Emm puedes dejar tu mensaje o lo que sea... si eres Jasper no es gracioso..."_

"_Hola Bella, soy Jake _–Edward se tensó _–Bueno nena, no sabes lo que muero por verte, me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien la otra noche _–Edward alejó su rostro del mío y se volvió hacia el teléfono _–Espero que se repita el domingo, sí voy a poder ir a tu departamento, así haremos lo que tu quieras. _

_¿Era yo o Jacob siempre usaba un doble sentido? _Nunca me percate de ello, pero ahora solo esperaba que no fuera intencional.

Me separé de Edward y el hizo lo mismo de mí. Yo no me atrevía ni a mirarlo. No, no por la llamada de Jacob, si no por lo que acaba de pasar, _¿Acaso iba a besarlo? No claro que no._ Bueno ya, ahora aceptaba que Edward Cullen me traía muerta pero eso lo tenía que cambiar puesto que jamás me atrevería a tener una relación más allá de la amistad con un compañero de trabajo.

–¿Estás con Jacob? –Preguntó rápidamente.

Lo pensé. Sería más coherente el decir tengo novio que el decir tengo un política severa de no relacionar trabajo y amor.

–Así es. –Contesté secamente.

Asintió y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Me deje caer pesadamente en mi sofá y me pase la mano por la frente. Vaya, todo lo que paso me tenía muy confundida pero todo era normal, excepto claro que Edward y yo nos veríamos seguido lo cual sería muy incómodo para ambos....

**Toc, Toc.**

Me pare sin animo a atender, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Jazz, ¿Qué paso? –Cuestione viendo su cara.

–Creo que tengo una gran oportunidad con Alice... Ella es... como ninguna –Suspiró, y me alegre de que a alguno de los dos hubiera tenido un buen día.

–Pasa. –Lo invité. –¿Arriba por favor? –Pedí.

Asintió y fui por mis colchas, me ayudó con algunas y fuimos a mi segundo piso, justo en el techo del primer pasillo se hallaba una escalerilla,Jasper jalo de ella y subimos a la azotea del edificio. Ya rápido sentimos el olor de la contaminación, el aire y la bocina de algunos carros, buscamos un lugar y dejamos caer las colchas. Me senté en una y el hizo lo mismo.

–¿Qué paso?

–Vamos a salir el domingo –Anunció alegre.

–Jasper pero eso esta muy bien, jaja hoy estuve con Jessica así que se me pegó gran parte, cuenta todos los detalles –Pedí entre risas.

Jasper sin saber me estaba ayudando a no pensar en mis problemas.

–Bien, estaba viendo la imagen que el otro día me mostraste y... espera, ¿Tú y Jessica? ¿Cómo?

–Emm, estuve un poco sola a la hora del almuerzo y así me encontró ella y pues cómo negarme –Me encogí de hombros –pero olvidalo y sigue...

–...bueno, estaba viendo la portada y ella lo notó porque trabajamos en la misma sección, entonces escuché su linda risa detrás de mí, ay Campanita me puse más que nervioso cuando ella habló conmigo pero resultó ser demasiado agradable, ya después me confesó que ella hizo la foto e hicimos varias cosas con la foto probando algo para el proyecto... mira...

Me mostro las fotos

Era del mismo panorama pero ya con una historia... Me gusto demasiado.

–Guau Jazz, esto es... hermoso... –Exclamé fascinada.

–Ella es muy buena diseñando y... –Suspiró.

Me alegré del que trauma Jane se acabará.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Me preguntó para sacarme platica.

–Pésimo, con decirte que probablemente si hubieras llegado diez minutos antes me hubieras encontrado con alguien más....

–¿pero cómo? ¿Alguien más? ¿Y eso sería malo? –Lanzó las preguntas tratando de unirlas. –Explica, Campanita –Pidió.

Resoplé y miré al cielo, era obvio que no vería estrellas puesto que solo había aire contaminado pero era algo.

–Bueno para resumir, no comí casi nada desde ayer... y casi me desmayo, me trajeron aquí, estuvo muy lindo –Admití y me encogí de hombros –pero Jacob llamo...

–A ver, espera ¿Jacob llamó? ¿Cómo? –Cuestionó.

–Por teléfono Jazz, ya sabes esa cosita ovalada en la pones en tu oído y...

–No mensa, se lo que es –Me contestó molesto –Solo que si Jacob llamó, quiere decir que tu no estabas con él... –Sospechó y entrecerró los ojos.

–No Jazz, yo no estaba con él...

–¿Con quién entonces? –Me interrumpió de nuevo.

–Con... Edward Cullen –Cerré los ojos para no ver su reacción, sabía bien cual sería.

–Vaya –Exclamó –Y trabajas con él ¿No?

–Así es y ¡lo tengo que ver todos lo días Jazz! Será un tanto incómodo pero espero que no afecte. –Me esperancé pero me miró confundida y le conté con detalles lo que paso y los también todos mis motivos por lo que frunció el ceño y me dio su opinión.

–Ay, todo se me hace muy confuso pero, no crees ¿Qué es algo tonta la excusa de no estar con él solo porque es tu compañero de trabajo?

–No Jasper Hale, para mí** ¿Amor y trabajo? Imposible. **–Remarqué.

* * *

Les dejo este capitulo, acabo de acabar el cuarto y...

Les prometo que si opinan si...

Les gusta el fic...

Destestan el fic...

Esto es una verguenza para lo que se dice "fic...

O lo que sea, solo puchenle al botoncito verde y enseri prometo que subo sin tardanzas el cuarto capitulo...

Se que suena a chantaje pero bueno... Eso es xD jaja ((broma))

Oh, por cierto. Gracias a **Isable20** y **akina-yami21 **por ser los primeros reviews :D .... Me puse muy contenta cuando abri mi correo y vi cuantos tenian en favoritos la historia, gracias!

Por eso les dejare, esta _probadita _del siguiente capitulo...

Pd. Las imagenes que Jasper le muestra a Bella estan en mi perfil, por si desean verlas.... xD

* * *

–¡Jake! –Grité.

Se giró y le señalé su camisa, sonrió.

–Gracias, aunque pude haber venido luego por ella –Se ofreció.

–Cierto, aún así toma y puedes venir cuando quieras –Le aseguré ya a su lado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y antes de subirse al taxi me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Señorita Swan, esta completamente loca –Pude escuchar como decía ya cuando el taxi tomaba marcha.

Reí y regrese hacia el edificio, me sentí observada y me giré buscando, me arrepentí al instante. Definitivamente lo que vi era lo que menos necesitaba. Un par de ojos verde esmeralda me examinaban de arriba a abajo. Edward Cullen se recargaba en su Volvo justo enfrente de mi edificio. Al toparse con mi mirada, abrió la puerta y sin meterse dentro presiono fuertemente del claxon. Yo aún no salía de mi estupor cuando vi como Alice salía del edificio.

–¡Que desesperado, hermanito! –Gritó molesta.

Edward dejo de verme y se encogió de hombros, luego rodeó el carro para subirse. Alice antes de subirse frunció el ceño vio a su alrededor y paro en mí. Sonrió y agito su mano.

–¡Hasta luego Bells! Todo salió perfecto –Me guiño el ojo.

Sonreí sabiendo que se refería a Jasper y luego apenas la pequeña Alice se subió al auto, este salio a una exagerada velocidad de ahí. Parpadeé ¿Por qué me importaba, tanto lo que pensará Edward Cullen?

* * *

De nuevo vuelvo a comentar y dira que como jodo xD jaja

pero ahora vienen LAS preguntas del siguiente cap.

¿Por qué Bella tenía la playera de Jake?

¿Qué hacía Alice en el edificio de Bella y Jasper y a qué se refería con el "todo salio bien"? ¿Jasper seguira siendo virgen? jajajaja (MI MENTE ME DA MIEDO)

Bueno..... hasta el proximo cap.


	4. Piensa lo que quieras, SÍ IMPORTA:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:Piensa lo que quieras, SÍ IMPORTA:.**

_...¿Qué si me sorprendiste? Tal vez, pero estoy segura de que fue reciproco..._

_

* * *

  
_

–_Siempre te he amado Luisa, siempre lo hice, lo hago __**y lo haré **_–Repetí el diálogo del protagonista siendo la primera vez que lo escuchaba ¿Qué rayos? El amor era un tema muy sabido hoy en día.

Todo el mundo ansiaba encontrarlo y yo... bueno, especialmente hoy sábado en mi casa, exactamente a las siete de la noche sin una sola ilusión de mi vida y lo que sería de ella, me encontraba en una total depresión. Esto me pasaba a menudo, cuando _algo _me recordaba lo sola que me podía encontrar. Varias veces me pasaba ésto y como solución iba en busca de Jasper o algún amigo o amiga pero hoy estaba mucho peor que en esas veces.

Tome otra cucharada del helado que tenía en mis piernas, sabor vainilla. Algo tan dulce para mi boca que encontraba tan amarga.

–_Oh Jerry, He ansiado besarte desde que te vi, tus dulces labios son lo mejor que he probado..._

Como pude busqué el control y apagué el televisor.

–Sí, Jerry sigue _tragándote _su boca mientras yo me quedo con mi maldito helado –Despotriqué enojada al pobre televisor.

Deje mi helado a un lado y me pare del sillón de la sala dirigiéndome ahora a la cocina. Guardé mi helado y cerré fuertemente el refrigerador, miré a mí alrededor _¿Que hacer ahora?_ Resople fuertemente. Apenas eran las siete, Jasper no estaba en su departamento y aún así no quería ser una molestia con este estado de ánimo pero si seguía aquí me volvería loca. _¿Salir sola no esta mal, verdad?_

Y he ahí de nuevo ese sentimiento, ese incomodo sentimiento. Ahora deseada más que nunca tener a _alguien _con quien estar siempre y por siempre. A quien llamar y decir_ "¿Ey, nos vemos en tal parte?"_ Envidiaba demasiado a Luisa ahora, puesto que después del arrumaco que se daría con Jerry ellos podrían ir **juntos **a donde quisieran.

Entonces, por fin en todo el día _mi voz de la razón _hizo acto de presencia.

_¿Que rayos te pasa Isabella Swan? Deja ya los dramas, cámbiate esa deprimente pijama y sal de tu departamento por una buena vez. No necesitas a Jacob o Jasper, naciste sola, __**puedes vivir sola **__y morirás sola. _

Bueno, todo iba bien hasta ese "morirás sola" ¿Era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Morir sola? ¿Estaba acaso privada del amor?

Y segundo acto de aquella vocecita que amaba por sacarme de mis huecos sin salida.

_Mueve tu trasero o no solo morirás sola si no también muy pronto._

En lo que me cambiaba mi ridícula pijama de caritas pensé si no debería de preocuparme por el _escuchar voces en mi cabeza, pelear con voces en mi cabeza y lo peor perder la pelea. _Era una caso perdido pero mientras no empezara a _ver _las voces me sentía tranquila.

Me cambie con unos _Jeans _harta de las faldas y con una blusa blanca y un pequeño suéter que me llegaba a la cintura color gris, deje mi cabello suelto imaginándome que hacía frío y salí sin más retraso de mi apartamento.

Respire tranquila el aire de la ciudad, llenando de contaminación mis pulmones pero también de _aquel olor, _aquel que me recordaba mi independencia. Camine el resto de la acera hacia la calle, después de varios minutos tomé un taxi y le dije al conductor la dirección de mi destino.

–Va a encontrarse con su novio, señorita –Preguntó el taxista sin mucho interés, supuse que para sacar platica.

Vaya, justo hoy parecía que el tema se exhibía en mi cara sin descaro alguno. Suspiré y supe por la cara arrepentida del taxista que era muy notable mi desánimo.

–Voy a tomar un poco de aire –Sonreí lo mejor que pude –Quiero despejar un poco mi mente –Comenté sincera.

El taxista asintió.

–Señorita, sea lo que sea que la aflige es algo pasajero, ya verá... _Después de la tempestad salé el sol _–Me miró por el espejo retrovisor, elocuente.

–Solo espero que el cambio no me desagrade del todo –Admití sintiéndome una tonta por hablar de algo inexistente.

–Ya verá que no, hemos llegado. Suerte –Me deseó, asentí sin ánimo.

Le pagué al taxista y me baje deseando distraerme un poco. Un parque, vaya lugar al que se me ocurría venir, aún así no me arrepentí, caminaría un rato, tomaría el suficiente aire y luego me iría a casa. Fin de la historia. Nada de _superman_ viniendo por mí no yo convirtiéndome en _gatu–Bella. _Oh, creo que esa era la novia de batman... ¿Deja de pensar! Ordene a mi cerebro.

Empecé el camino por el gran parque, había venido durante los primeros día de mi estadía en la cuidad y me había dedicado a ver cada detalle por lo que lo conocía mejor que a la palma de mi mano. Hoy solo venía a despejarme, para empezar ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho entrar en esta depresión? Lo pensé durante un buen rato y me encontré diciendo _lo mismo de siempre._

Con _lo mismo de siempre _me refería a lo inútil que sentía al no saber en que deparaba mi vida. Trabaja y aquello me gustaba, era lo único que me distraía de sentirme una inútil pero cuando llego Edward Cullen todo se vino _patas arriba. _De nuevo mi odio se empezó a hacer presente y respiré profundamente, cuando cierta escena llamó mi atención.

Una joven y dos varones hablaban, bueno la chica parecía discutir con uno de ellos mientras el otro la tomaba del brazo en forma de apoyo. Ella parecía reclamar algo y cuando hubo acabado, el chico con el que peleaba se encogió de hombros en clara señal de ignorancia y le dio la espalda dejándola con el segundo chico. Entonces ella empezó a llorar y el segundo chico, el que la había estado apoyando le limpió las lágrimas y le ofreció su hombro. La escena me trajo un recuerdo.

_«..–No sé Thomas, ya no sé... me siento una cobarde, sería mejor morir... –Le decía entre lágrimas a mi primo._

–_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN no vuelvas a decir algo parecido o te juró que entonces si lo desearás –Amenazó serio y preocupado. _

_El dolor se acrecentaba en mi pecho y solo disminuía con las lágrimas que dejaba caer y los sollozos que inundaba mi habitación._

–_No entiendes, yo no... sirvo. ¡NO SIRVO! –Espeté con furia._

–_Oh, mi pequeña tonta, claro que sirves. _

_Lo miré con furia al ver su estúpida sonrisa como si acabara de entender una difícil ecuación y ahora salía victorioso._

–_Ya verás que solo es una etapa, solo eso...es la adolescencia –Empezó mi primo con el monólogo diario que recibía por mi mamá, papá y maestros._

–_No Thomas, por favor tú no –Le pedí clemente –Si todo es como dicen por favor solo escúchame y jamás haré una tontería te lo juro pero escúchame... –Rogué aún con lágrimas._

–_No lo haré –Se negó molesto._

_Lo miré confundida, era lo que menos esperaba de él, luego levantó una ceja y me sonrió._

–_No escucharé a alguien que me dice Thomas, me llamo Tom, Tomi para mis niñas y Tomiiuuuusss para Cathy la futura señora de tu servidor –Declaró serio pero conteniendo la risa._

_Me reí y entonces el me pellizco una mejilla._

–_Así, Abe. Así te ves mucho mejor...»_

Claro que no era la misma situación pero eso era Tom para mí, él siempre se había ocupado de secar mis lágrimas y ahora yo lo haría, el recuerdo no solo me trajo a colación los múltiples temas de mi depresión si no también lo mucho que Thomas había querido y quiere a Cathy –En ese entonces, Cathy se hacía la difícil pero Thomas nunca se rindió y dio sus resultados, lastima que al final Cathy acabó con la relación– Supongo que cuando algo no debe de funcionar no hay que luchar por cambiarlo. Que deprimente sonaba pero no tenía ánimos de cambiar el mundo en este momento.

Seguí mi camino por toda la acera, sin pesar nada en realidad. Solo me entretenía viendo de vez en vez las grietas del pavimento, los crecientes arboles que parecían tocar el cielo y claro la gente a mi alrededor que parecía saber que hacer con sus vida. _REPITO QUE ODIO ESTAR DEPRIMIDA. _

Mañana saldría con Jacob eso me subiría bastante mi estado de ánimo, luego, el día Lunes me tocaría trabajar arduamente al igual que toda la semana y el mes con mi _compañero especial. _Después a consolar por Thomas y por último pero no menos importante la irresistible cita con.... _el destino._

Me reí un poco de lo tonta que me volvía cada segundo y al ver que varios me miraban, con miedo he de admitir, decidí que era mejor dejar el parque. Aún así no quería llegar a mi departamento todavía, eran las nueve con cincuenta y ocho minutos. Caminaría hasta... donde fuera y luego pediría un taxi de regreso a mi insufrible, tormentoso _cuatro paredes/depresivo/oso llamado departamento. _

Caminé sin rumbo por varios locales a mi al rededor, los aparadores poco atraían mi atención y de vez en cuando las bocinas de los carros me sacaban de mi ensoñación. Seguía sin pensar en nada especifico, varias veces pesaba cosas inútiles como ¿Por que el pavimento es negro? ¿Y si las bocinas de los carros dijeran nuestros nombre o algo así comosacate animal? ¿Estaría mal pintarme el pelo de Azul? SI ¿Los árboles escuchan? ¿El cielo si se caerá alguna vez....?

–¿¡Bells!? Oh, Bells eres tú –Chillo una vocecita de soprano justo por detrás mío.

Me volví y vi a la pequeña Alice... Cullen. Tantos pensamientos me invadieron...

¿Qué hacia Alice acá? Bueno que tiene de malo tomar un poco de aire, –_tu estas haciendo lo mismo, bruta– _me recordé, aún así yo era yo... –_oh que obvia que eres Bella– _Sacudí mi cabeza deseando callar a mi necio interior y me concentré.

¿Alice estaría sola o...? Oh, no, de seguro venía con su hermano...

–BELLA, BELLA –Repetía una y otra vez Alice, mientras movía su manita de arriba a abajo enfrente de mi cabeza.

–Alice, ¿Qué haces acá? Me sorprende verte –Admití.

Y vaya que sorprendía. Además de que me era del todo inoportuno si ella es que venía con... su hermano. Mi cabeza se creía apenas capaz de soportar el pensar en el dilema, era evidente que sería incapaz _en este momento _de verlo, a él/Edward Cullen/Mi mal personal.

–Oh, pues tomaba un café y... –Señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás y vi un _Starbucks_ –¿Sabes? Ando sola, ¿Me acompañarías, Bella? Por favor –Pidió Alice, juntando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho a modo de suplica.

Lo pesé durante breves segundos, ella estaba sola. Alice tal vez podría mejorar mi ánimo, era mejor eso que andar como una loca perdida sin rumbo. Además, podría ayudar a Jasper y hacerla de la condenada _hada madrina._

–Claro –Acepté con la mejor sonrisa que encontré posible.

*

*

*

–¿Qué, qué? –Preguntó Jasper atragantándose con el cereal.

Me pregunté si había sido lo mejor comentarle mi platica con Alice la noche pasada, justo ahorita, pero cuando volví con una maliciosa sonrisa, él sabía que algo traía entre manos. Por lo que a primera hora me vino a despertar con la intención de _desayunar_ pero no lo sometí a tortura y le conté todo lo hablado con Alice.

–Tal como te dije _Jazz, _ella dijo que eras lindo y que estaba emocionada por la salida de hoy. Más aún le gusto que fuéramos amigos y me interrogo todo sobre ti –Repetí, cansada ya de haberlo dicho y que los ojos de Jasper se tornarán incrédulos y brillosos.

Lo admito, hasta yo me emociones al saber que Alice _tenía algo _hacia Jasper, y fue un placer el comentárselo a él, pero después de la décima repetición esto se estaba empezando a volver fastidioso.

Jasper en cambio, con cada vez que yo se lo repetía se alegraba profundamente. Su sonrisa perfecta se acentuaba y sus ojos adquirían un brillo que ni con Jane observé. Como lo envidiaba. Envidiaba que el tuviera _algo _o mejor dicho _alguien _en su vida.

Sabía que lo de Jasper y Alice se iba formando demasiado rápido pero no por ello era menos verídico. Lo había comprobado puesto que el brillo que ahora nacía en los ojos de mi amigo era un vivo espejo de los ojos de Alice, anoche. Mi cabeza no podía más que llenarse de envidia pura.

Y era por eso que cada vez que tenía que repetir _las palabras _mi lengua me pesaba y mi tono se volvía opaco, me sentía egoísta pero el sentimiento que denominaba en mi era la desdicha, desdicha que hasta Alice noto...

_«...Miraba mi humeante café mientras Alice me comentaba lo que le parecía Jasper, las palabras __me alegraban, llegaban a mis oídos y en mi mente se posaban como algodón de azúcar que luego compartiría con Jasper. pero después, cuando se depositaban en mi estómago, este ardía por lo vacío que podía estar –metafóricamente– Vacío, sin vida alguna. Había escuchado que cuando te emocionabas sentías mariposas revoloteando y que cuando estabas nerviosa un nudo se formaba y la sensación era incomoda... en mi en cambio, no había nada. Las mariposas habían muerto llevándose todo a su paso y dejando a mi pobre estómago carente de emoción._

–_Bella, tú no... –Noté el cambio de la voz de Alice, y me di cuenta que ya no había escuchado lo último que había dicho, traté de poner atención –¿No estás con alguien? –Soltó curiosa y recargando su pequeño codo sobre la mesa preparándose para escuchar._

–_No, no hay nadie –Contesté tratando de ser casual pero la decepción de su rostro me dijo que no lo había sido. _

–_Emm... ¿alguien te lastimó? –Preguntó cauta._

_Negué con la cabeza y sonreí, aquello no estaba ni cerca._

–_Simplemente no ha habido nadie –Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia._

_Ella lo pensó durante un momento luego algo hizo click y me miró con escrutinio. _

–_No me mal entiendas, pero quiero que seamos amigas y suelo ser algo sincera –Tal como había dicho, parecía sincera –¿Por eso caminabas sola? Te veías, "perdida" –Comentó mientras me miraba con una amigable sonrisa. Como si tratará de decirme que podía confiar en ella pero no había nada que confiar._

_Sonreí e hice mi mejor intento de cambiar de tema...»_

Ahora que ya había dormido bien y era otro nuevo día me sentía una completa tonta por todo lo que había pasado ayer. Recordaba con demasiada vergüenza como había quedado como una loca con el taxista y con las personas del parque.

–Por cierto ¿Qué hacías tú por ahí? –Preguntó Jasper mientras levantaba una ceja. Incrédulo del que yo solo me hubiera topado por casualidad con Alice.

–Tranquilo Jasper, tu identidad esta aún oculta con Alice –Lo tranquilicé –Yo estaba... pesando –Respondí con un suspiró.

–Oh, no. Campanita dime que no fue uno de _esos días _–Pidió preocupado.

Lo mejor era negarlo pero era incapaz de mentir a mi amigo, él me conocía demasiado bien. Solo atiné a negar con la cabeza y él bufó.

–Lo que puede hacer Edward Cullen en dos días... –Soltó con burla.

–¡Eh! Edward Cullen no tiene nada que ver aquí –Espeté furiosa.

Si antes me encontraba desanimada y desdichada ahora mi cuerpo no tenía otro sentimiento más que furia y toda esta iba dirigida hacia Jasper. Edward Cullen no tenía ni letra en mi problema o lo que sea que tenía.

Jasper rodó los ojos y cuando habló me preparé para uno de esas largas _pláticas a la Jasper._

–Seguro –Dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo malicioso.

Luego tomo su plato y se dirigió a lavarlo dándome la espalda. Bueno, ese simple _seguro _ había sido peor que sus largos discursos. Había sido como lo es una pequeña patada en el punto más débil. Y lo peor, me había dejado sin una sola palabra a debate, puesto que no había nada que discutir y ahora solo me quedaba doblegarme a que el tenía razón o negar una y otra vez para seguir dándole más importancia al tema.

Golpeé fuerte la mesa y tomé mi plato y vaso.

–Después de lo que dijiste no espero otra cosa más que, que laves lo trastes y date prisa en arreglarte que Alice vendrá pronto por ti –Hablé furiosa y subí así las escaleras para una largar ducha, mientras subía ruidosamente los escalones escuché su risa por debajo del sonido del agua. Como podía odiar/adorar a Jasper.

*

*

*

–Ja–cob, res–pi–ro –Apenas pude decir entre su asfixiantes brazos.

Aflojó su agarré y me vio a la cara sonriendo con demasiada ternura. Me sentí mal de pies a cabeza.

–Isa, tengo demasiado tiempo sin verte. Tienes que entenderme –Aclaró con su dedo índice a la altura de mi cara.

Rodeé los ojos y tomé mi bolsa y llaves para salir.

–Oh por favor –Bufé –Hemos sido amigos por dos años y este es el periodo más corto e el que nos hemos separado... –Apunté mientras salía de mi departamento y ponía llave a la puerta.

Él parecía pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir y se vio confundido hasta que salimos a la calle, pedimos un taxi, entramos a el y entonces habló.

–Tienes razón es el periodo más corto que nos ha distanciado como amigos pero como... –Oh, Oh. No Jake, no por favor. No me quedaba de otra más que interrumpirlo antes de que acabará la frase. Hora de aclarar, me odie por lo que le haría.

–Jake nosotros seguimos siendo... –Juro que iba a decir todo pero puso su manota en mi boca y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Sabe que señorita Swan? Por el momento solo saldremos como amigos –Me sonrió, mostrado su relucientes dientes, lastima que tal alegría no denotaba en sus ojos –Entiendo tu posición, solo te pido que me des días –Me guiñó un ojo y miró al frente.

Sentí menos presión al no verlo a los ojos y pensé cada palabra de lo que el había dicho. En realidad Jacob parecía entenderme, me relajé ante la idea y me reconfortó demasiado la idea de salir de nuevo con mi amigo Jacob. Eso esperaba.

–¿Entonces a dónde vamos? –Pregunté, aún no sabía.

Jacob había sido tan infantil de decirle en la oreja al conductor a donde nos dirigíamos.

–Eso, todavía es un secreto... Aunque me alegra que hayas traído sandalias y shorts –Sonrío complacido.

Lo mire con ojos entrecerrados. ¿A dónde podríamos ir con sandalias y shorts? La respuesta fue obvia durante todo el camino y es que mi distraído cerebro no había visto los carteles que indicaban una playa cercana. Casi me golpeó la cabeza cuando ante mí se extendía el estrecho mar. El taxista nos dejo en una carretera cercana.

–Bien, señor genio ¿Y cómo nos bañaremos, según tú? –Le pregunté mientras lo seguía y él iba con toda seguridad hacia la costa.

–Solo caminaremos, a veces el ambiente nos relaja –Se encogió de hombros y pude ver como sus mejillas se estiraban formando una amplia sonrisa.

Y ese, ese era Jacob. Sin improviso alguno hacía lo que quería, sin planes, sin agenda. No entendía como había llegado a ser tan puntual y responsable en el trabajo. Sonreí y traté de igualar su paso pero me fue imposible y al final el tuvo que acoplarse al mío.

*

*

*

–Entonces, lunita ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó de repente.

Hacia algún tiempo nos reíamos de una tontería que ya no recordaba y ahora se encontraba serio.

Fruncí el ceño, no me pasaba nada. Todo mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

–No tengo nada –Me encogí de hombros.

Jacob se volvió hacia el mar. Apenas le podía ver, parte del lastimero sol el viento arremolinaba mis cabellos en mi cara, pero aquello no desagradaba. La arena se sentía suave en mis pies y llevaba mis sandalias en una mano.

–Lunita, a mí no me engañas. No estás igual que la otra vez –Observó serio y me miró como si no le pudiera negar nada.

–Bueno ya esta bien, NO TENGO NADA y si algo me esta pasando últimamente es la peor de la enfermedades la... _cuestionaditis _

Jacob frunció el ceño luego hizo intento de no reír y me siguió el juego.

–¿A sí, y de qué se trata? ¿Síntomas?

–Bien, primero y básicamente solo hay un solo síntoma –Alzó las cejas, dudando de mi creatividad –Bueno hay dos síntomas: uno, todo mundo te vuelve loco con preguntas sin respuesta y dos, –Lo pensé y no se me ocurrió nada.

–Y dos, tiendes a mentir e inventar cosas sin sentido. Vamos, eres mejor que eso –Aportilló.

Rodeé los ojos y Jacob río.

–No sé puede contigo Jacob Black–patán –Farfullé molesta.

–Me ofendes severamente Isabella Swan, –Se tocó su pecho como si lo hubiera lastimado severamente –pero por ahora como soy tan bondadoso te daré la cura de tu malestar –Imitó la voz como la de los comerciales y reí a su pésima imitación.

Al verme riendo, aprovechó mi distracción y me demostró _su cura._

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta Jake me traía cargada a su espalda mientras yo pataleaba para que me soltará. Me quitó de las manos las sandalias y las aventó junto con las suyas a la arena, luego me sumergió en el agua salada.

–A no, te hundes conmigo Black –Le amenacé y rió.

Entonces, antes de que me soltara. Lo tomé del cuello y empuje con todo mi peso. Ambos nos hundimos y empezamos a jugar como niños hundiéndonos mutuamente.

Jacob me había alegrado demasiado, había borrado todas mis penas y lo mejor de todo me había mantenido en el presente sin preocuparme en lo que me esperaba después. Después de salir del agua, volví a calzarme las sandalias y Jacob me seguía mirando divertido, rodeé los ojos.

–Es todo por hoy –Aclaré –Además –Miré al cielo y en este ya aparecía el crepúsculo –Ya se hace tarde y si no quieres que me congelé tengo que llegar pronto a casa.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ay Bells, no sabía que fueras friolenta, no te hubiera mojado de ser así –Se defendió.

–No suelo serlo, pero el estar mojada cambia mucho las cosas –Expliqué a su mirada irónica.

Tratamos de conseguir un taxi y cuando el conductor nos vio mojados hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, nos subimos antes de que se arrepintiera. Jacob de nuevo había cambiado su sonrisa y ahora se veía totalmente serio, temí.

–Sé que no te he dado tiempo ni nada pero... –Se mordió el labio inferior y me vio a los ojos –Nos llevamos conociendo dos años, Isabella tu solo me ves como amigo –Era una afirmación pero pude notar como esperaba que yo lo negará y no lo hice entonces lo preguntó abiertamente –¿Ay alguien más?

Guau, esa pregunta me cayó como patada al estómago. Jacob tenía razón, éramos amigos desde hace dos años y siendo sincera él me gustaba ¿Entonces por qué le decía que no? ¿Por alguien más? No, eso no. No había nadie más, pero por qué si me sentía tan sola y Jacob me gustaba tenía tantos problemas.

Era definitivamente muy complicada. Quería decirle que sí a Jacob. Que sí estaría con el como... no. Esto era algo que tenía que pensar bien.

–Lo hay –Aseguró Jake ante mi silencio.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

–No, Jake. No hay nadie, solo no estoy... lista.

–¿Lista? –Preguntaron dos personas a la vez.

Me sorprendí cuando oí la voz del taxista y después muy quitado de la pena bufó.

–¡Bah! Las mujeres son todas iguales... –Empezó el conductor con voz dolida y cansina –Primero te dan a entender que te quieren y después te dicen que _no están listas _¡Bah! –Jacob y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y el taxista prosiguió con su discurso preparado –Oh dime jovencita, me vas a negar que no tienes otro por ahí –Estuve a punto de contestarle al taxista como _se debía _pero siguió –Sí, ya sé _la ofendo. _Disculpe usted pero solo soy sincero y tú, hijo te aconsejo que si te quieres ya no le sigas rogando –Aconsejó a Jacob.

–Sabré YO que hacer con mi vida y agradecería que se apresurará y se concentrará en su trabajo –Habló Jake molesto.

No me atreví a decir palabra. El taxista _en cierta forma, _tenía razón. Jacob no debía de desperdiciar tiempo conmigo. Yo jamás cambiara mi solitaria vida.

El siguiente rato fue incomodo hasta que llegamos a mi edificio y bajamos sin decir ni pío. Jacob pagó y entramos.

–Supongo que me tengo que ir –Dijo Jacob en la entrada de mi puerta.

–¿Estás loco? Esta helado allás afuera, creo que por lo menos te puedo prestar una camisa –Le aseguré y entramos –Ahora, vuelvo –Avisé mientras subía las escaleras.

Por suerte tenía camisetas de su tamaño, ya que acostumbraba a dormir con estas y elegí una para Jacob. Bajé y lo encontré en mi sentado en mi sillón mirando el apagado televisor. Le aventé la camiseta y me sorprendí cuando la agarró en el aire, buenos reflejos.

Sin pena alguno se quito la húmeda playera anterior y se cambio con la seca. Admiré por breve segundo su músculoso cuerpo y me pregunte por que no podría estar con Jacob. ¿Que rayos le pasaba a mi cerebro?

Me sonrió de una manera tierna pero vi como en sus ojos todavía había cierta tristeza. Me sentí mal, solo algo se me ocurrió para remediarlo.

Avancé hacia él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Sentí como se sorprendió pro igual correspondió a mi abrazo soltando su playera mojada. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su oído, rió un poco.

–Te quiero mucho, eres muy especial para mi tontito pero por ahora no me apetece algo más que amistad –Aseguré y le di un beso en su mejilla.

Luego me separé de él y vi como se sonrojaba, se me hacía tan tierno.

–¿Jacob Black, sonrojado? –Pregunté incrédula.

–No, es la luz –Aseguró –Por lo mismo me voy ya –Dijo mientras iba a la puerta, lo acompañe hasta allí.

–Adiós, Isa ¡Hasta luego! –Gritó afuera riendo.

Cerré y me recargué sobre la puerta, pero me llamó la atención la playera tirada en mi sillón. ¡Oh, la camisa de Jacob! La tomé y corrí rápidamente esperando que aún no se hubiera ido. Por suerte lo alcancé mientras él tomaba un taxi.

–¡Jake! –Grité.

Se giró y le señalé su camisa, sonrió.

–Gracias, aunque pude haber venido luego por ella –Se ofreció.

–Cierto, aún así toma y puedes venir cuando quieras –Le aseguré ya a su lado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y antes de subirse al taxi me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Señorita Swan, esta completamente loca –Pude escuchar como decía ya cuando el taxi tomaba marcha.

Reí y regrese hacia el edificio, me sentí observada y me giré buscando, me arrepentí al instante. Definitivamente lo que vi era lo que menos necesitaba. Un par de ojos verde esmeralda me examinaban de arriba a abajo. Edward Cullen se recargaba en su Volvo justo enfrente de mi edificio. Al toparse con mi mirada, abrió la puerta y sin meterse dentro presiono fuertemente del claxon. Yo aún no salía de mi estupor cuando vi como Alice salía del edificio.

–¡Que desesperado, hermanito! –Gritó molesta.

Edward dejo de verme y se encogió de hombros, luego rodeó el carro para subirse. Alice antes de subirse frunció el ceño vio a su alrededor y paro en mí. Sonrió y agito su mano.

–¡Hasta luego Bells! Todo salió perfecto –Me guiño el ojo.

Sonreí sabiendo que se refería a Jasper y luego apenas la pequeña Alice se subió al auto, este salio a una exagerada velocidad de ahí. Parpadeé ¿Por qué me importaba, tanto lo que pensará Edward Cullen?

*

*

*

-Isabella, te habla Melody -Me avisó Ángela, mi secretaria.

-Gracias, Ang -Asentí.

Guarde la carpeta que examinaba, eran todas las ideas de Edward y claro mías también. Ya habíamos avanzado notablemente. Salí de mi oficina y fui a la de Melody.

Entré y cerré la puerta. Me senté justo enfrente de su escritorio y a mi lado se encontraba Edward. Quien ni siquiera se había molestado en verme, fiel a su nueva costumbre de indiferencia hacia mí desde el lunes. Solo han pasado tres días desde entonces y sería apresurado sacar conclusiones, aún así no era necesario el tiempo para ver su intento de ignorarme.

-Isabella, Edward, me encuentro realmente ansiosa -Empezó Melody seria mientras nos miraba atentamente -Especialmente porque hemos organizado todo en ¡Una sola semana! Vaya chicos, ustedes han trabajado estupendamente... -Nos elogió Melody.

Yo le sonreí y me sorprendió ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. Eso podía decir tres cosas, que ya no estaba enojado y que ya no me ignoraría, o que ya volvería a ver esa sonrisa después de ciento veinte horas o/y lo más seguro,. Yo estaba obsesionándome con Edward Cullen. _¿Qué rayos te pasa Isabella Swan?_

-Edward, espero que funcione todo esto -Se esperanzo Melody pero esta vez dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Edward de una manera muy insinuante.

Vaya, esto me estaba sentando muy mal. Tenía celos de Edward porque Melody lo apreciara más que a mí y también estaba enojada con Melody por insinuarse sin discreción a su compañero. _¡Que rayos te importa Bella, ni Edward te pertenece y Melody aprecia a los dos igual! _Me regaño aquella vocecita que ahora ya no me sorprendía.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, mi compañera... -Se volvió hacia mí y me hizo un gesto de duda. Aquel gesto que llevaba conociendo bastante bien.

-Swan -Complete molesta.

Era evidente que todo lo hacía para molestarme. Aún así, el hecho de saberlo no cambiaba ni en mínima parte la molestia.

-Oh, si -Sonrió, al ver mi gesto y volvió hacia Melody -Como te decía, _Swan _-Era mi imaginación o pronunciaba con arrogancia el apellido -Y yo hemos arreglado todo a la perfección. Te aseguro que por lo menos, rendirás las cuentas del todo año.

-Me alegra tu entusiasmo -Apremió Melody -Bueno, les aviso que tienen libre el resto del día. Pueden retirarse

Ambos asentimos y nos paramos. Edward como un caballero abrió la puerta y espero a que pasara. Vaya arrogante. Salí molesta sin esperar, nada más. Sería, como había sido estos dos días; sin palabras, sin despedidas y lo mejor/peor sin risitas.

-Bella... -Dudó detrás de mí.

Me volví con sorpresa y lo vi cerrando la puerta de Melody. Lo primero que pude ver en su semblante fue indecisión y después lo cambio por arrogancia.

-Sería... apropiado desearnos suerte para el viernes ¿Me acompañas a comer?

Maldito arrogante.

* * *

_Bueno, dudas contestadas._

_Ya sabemos el porque de este cap, ahora justo estoy trabajando en el cuarto._

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me gusto que se hayan incrementado un poquito los reviews... ¡Espero que sigamos creciendo! :D_

_Ya veremos que les pasara.... pronto a estos dos..... _


	5. Un poco de todo:

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:Un poco de todo:.**

_...Algo nuevo, algo inesperado y algo desconocido ¿La vida acaso es así?..._

* * *

-Bella... -Dudó detrás de mí.

Me volví con sorpresa y lo vi cerrando la puerta de Melody. Lo primero que pude ver en su semblante fue indecisión y después lo cambio por arrogancia.

-Sería... apropiado desearnos suerte para el viernes ¿Me acompañas a comer?

Maldito arrogante.

Resople fuertemente. Este tipo vaya que sabía descontrolar mi poco temperamento. Aún así, y por mucho que deseara ver a Edward como un simple compañero más, me era imposible. ¿Y es que, cómo trabajar con semejante adonis en la misma oficina? _Deja de pensar y contesta, Isabella._

-Entonces -Estaba segura de aceptar pero su nuevo tono me dijo que me había equivocado al pensar que algo cambiaría -¿Qué dices este...? -De nuevo ese maldito ademán, que indicaba su ignorancia por mi nombre.

¿Pero es que nunca se cansaba de su estúpida pantomima?

-SWAN -Grité molesta -SWAN, SWAN, SWAN, Swan, Swan -Termine bajando un poco el tono por miedo a parecer una loca pero ya nada se podía hacer con los pataleos de niña mimada y los pucheros que hice. Un verdadero berrinche.

Edward alzó una ceja y trató de no reírse. Me sentía muy, muy avergonzada porque él hubiera logrado lo que quería, había logrado sacarme de mis casillas. Y lo peor y estoy segura de que no se lo esperaba, fue el pequeño berrinche que hice. Repito, que me sentía muy avergonzada pero no se lo haría ver.

Me cruce de brazos y marqué con mi pie el tiempo. Esperando ya su nueva broma.

-Entonces... -Continuó, mientras contenía la risa -este... -Dudó pero al ver mi cara rápidamente supo que no le iba a salir bien -Swan ¿Viene?

Bueno, ya esta bien. Se que yo empecé con eso de tratarnos de usted pero en él no era nada bueno. Además yo intente cambiar mi actitud el lunes...

_Lunes, 26/octubre/2009 ((Un día después de estar con Jacob))_

«..._-Enserio, Jasper, Alice parece muy contenta contigo. Además -Comenté divertida -Se ven muy lindos juntos._

_-¿ISABELLA SWAN TU ESTAS DICIENDO ESO? -Fingió un cara de sorpresa y solo rodeé los ojos._

_-A veces, se me pega eso de... -Sin definición posible para mí, solo me encogí de hombros._

_Llegamos a mi edificio en la Editorial y Albert nos saludó a ambos._

_-Buenos días señorita Isabella, Buenos días __**señor **__Hale._

_-Buenos días, Albert -Contestó Jasper con una sonrisa -Adiós, campanita -Se despidió y se fue a su edificio. _

_Yo no salía de mi mundo. Más tonta no podía ser, y es que solo porque Albert le llamara __**señor **__a los hombres no significaba que estos estuvieran casados. Le debía una seria disculpa a Edward y lo iba a reponer de una u otra forma. _

_Subí el ascensor, fui a mi oficina en busca de las notas que creí haber guardado ahí pero recordé que todo lo había dejado en la oficina de Edward. Bueno, mejor es pronto que nunca. Hora de "disculparse" con Edward Cullen._

_Ese sería un muy buen comienzo, llamarlo por su nombre y dejar las tontas ideas de tratarlo de usted sería algo para recompensar el haberme ayudado cuando me desmayé, el siempre tener prejuicios y por alguna extraña razón me sentía un poco mal por lo que vio el domingo. ¿Por que me importaba tanto aclarar lo que había pasado?_

_Camine hacia su oficina con mi mente en blanco, esperando en cierto modo no encontrarme con una escena desagradable. Quise tocar pero mejor decidí entrar sin aviso y desde el principio con mi banderita blanca de paz anunciando que la batalla o "lo que sea" se había acabado sin empezar. _

_-Edward, creo que aquí deje la lista de todo ¿Podemos continuar hoy? Ahora estoy mucho mejor que el viernes -Expliqué sincera, puesto que el viernes no habíamos trabajado por mi mala condición._

_Se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo observando algo en su escritorio y lo veía fijamente. Podía ver como su rostro se crispaba en dolor ¿Qué era lo que veía? Al percatarse de mi presencia rápidamente tomó lo que era una foto y la guardo en una de los cajones de su escritorio y trato de ser discreto pero pude darme cuenta de como se limpiaba una lágrima en su mejilla._

_No supe que fue lo peor, si el horrible sentimiento que creció en mi de consolarlo, o que ese sentimiento no me pareciera del todo malo. ¡Calma y recuerda tu propósito!_

_-Puedo venir después... -Ofrecí._

_Aún con la cabeza baja pude ver como sonreía y me indicó que pasará. Lo hice y me senté en la silla, enfrente de su escritorio._

_-Para nada, me alegra que se la haya pasado bien, supongo que el estar con su novio le mejoro notablemente o ¿No? Este... -Con su mano derecha hizo un ademán de duda hacia mí._

_Me desconcerté al instante, primero me hablaba de usted y ¿después hacía como que no se acordara de mi? Tal vez. En realidad estaba mal por algo y el que yo viniera no lo mejoró nada y por eso ahora me trataba así, quise creer esto._

_-Bella -Hable calmada pero el me miró como si aquello no dijera nada ¿Acaso quería mi apellido? -Swan, Soy Isabella Swan -Me presenté formalmente sintiéndome del todo extraña y una completa idiota después._

_-Pues, bien señorita Isabella Swan... ¿Puedo llamarla Swan, no? -Preguntó indeciso._

_La duda se hizo presente en todo mi rostro pero él lo ignoró. No cómo si no le importara, no como si no lo entendiera, no como si aquello no fuese su asunto, porque era su asunto. Ignoró mi duda como quien recibe un premio que siempre ha deseado y a última hora se hace el indiferente por puro gusto u orgullo._

_Asentí y agacho su cabeza. Pude ver como se escondía aquella torcida sonrisa bajo todo su perfil ¿A qué jugaba ahora, Edward Cullen?...»_

En los siguientes días hasta hoy, esa ha sido su actitud. Nunca me volvió a llamar Bella como hace unos instantes. He de admitir que era como escuchar de nuevo aquella canción favorita. Bueno lo admito, oficialmente _algo _me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Mañana le diría al del clima si no por ahí había algo de alucinógeno que perjudicará a mi salud.

-¡Bas-ta! Edward acabas de decir mi nombre hace tres minutos, no sé que ganas con tu estúpido juego pero sabes que... -Oh, oh. Si antes con el sencillo berrinche había dejado en claro mucho que me afectaba su actitud ahora le daba un muy buen repaso con palabras _¡Que tonta eres Bella!_-¿Sabes qué? -Pregunté ya en un tonó diferente -SÍ, SÍ VOY -Acepté, ahora algo cruzaba por mi mente y antes de que el lo notará hablé -Pero con una condición -Apunté con mi dedo índice en lo alto.

Levantó ambas cejas, retándome a que continuará. Me arrepentí por un instante, lo que había planeado aparte de ser imposible no era del todo coherente sin mencionar que era un disparate. Por mi mente había pasado la idea de exponerlo a un platillo preparado por mí, pero este no sería cualquier platillo, si no uno que le hiciera arrepentirse de todo lo que me había hecho. Tener a mi jefe dos días bien guardadito en su casa sería algo sumamente relajante para mis días en la oficina... Tal vez...

-Nada de restaurantes -Aclaré firme con una sonrisa maliciosa aún sin terminar mi propuesta.

Noté sorpresa en su rostro mientras analizaba lo que le decía luego esto fue sustituido por una sonrisa pícara ¿Qué tenía este tipo ahora?

-Bien, ya que tienes tantas ganas de privacidad conmigo... -Insinuó con esa estúpida sonrisa.

En el instante en el que escuché como por su mente habían pasado las cosas me arrepentí y mi sonrisa se vio sustituida por una linea recta. Iba a aclararle bien cual era mi intención, estaba segura de que prefería mil veces decirle mi estúpido plan que lo que ahora pensaba -Propongo mi casa.

Bien, ahora si que tenía que pesarlo muy bien. Y es que conocer su casa era demasiado tentador. En mi picaba una gran curiosidad, sabía que era _Don señor perfección _en la oficina pero ahora había que ver como era en realidad Edward Cullen/Jefecito arrogante/mucho aire en realidad.

Fruncí mi boca demostrando que lo pensaba, para empezar tenía que aclararle mis intenciones y después, bueno después tendría que aclararme a mí mis intenciones. Yo solo era su compañera de trabajo, una compañera que detestaba hasta su más mínimo perfecto cabello cobrizo.

-Bien -Farfullé -Se debe celebrar ¿No? -Me encogí de hombros restando importancia.

-Sí, tienes razón -Aceptó como cómplice, se acercó a mí y en mi oído dijo -Aunque hay que avisarle a la señora Cullen ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si ella no se entera? Probablemente no me dejaría entrar a la casa, aunque pensándolo bien, dudó que sepa la dirección ¿O ya se la dijiste? Aún no tengo el placer de conocerla -Preguntó con sorna.

Sabía perfectamente como molestarme. Porque si algo que acompañaba su comportamiento indiferente hacia mí, eran las múltiples frases como "bueno, ya me tengo que ir que en casa me espera la Señora Cullen ¿O no? Este... Swan" "No lo sé, se supone que estoy casado, pero una salida no estaría mal" "no lo sé, los posibles matrimonios podrían apoyar esto pero yo con mis escasos cuatro días de matrimonio y sin luna de miel... no sé, no podría decir"

La sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca y la sensación de su cálido aliento en mi oreja cosquilleaba de ahí asta mi cuello y sin exceptuar su bromita, todo me había caído de sorpresa, tanto que me puse roja de la impresión. Algo que en mi vida había pasado y ahora parecía ser molesto. Edward se volvió a mi cara y demostró aquella torcida sonrisa que tenía tiempo sin ver. Nuestra proximidad era corta, algo que me ponía muy nerviosa y claro, sin esconder el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Eh, este... -Me mordí los labios nerviosa ¿Ahora tartamudeaba y sonrojaba? _¿¡Que te pasa Isabella Swan!?_ -Mi bolso, yo... Bolso, voy -Dije sintiéndome una tonta, me volteé y salí apresurada a mi oficina

En el camino, al por fin respirar algo que no fuera su aroma, pensé coherentemente. El rubor ahora era apenas un leve rosado y la vergüenza en mí superaba notoriamente los estándares normales. Le sonreí a Ángela que me miraba sorprendida, entré a mi oficina y cerré la puerta para luego recargarme sobre ella. Esta no era yo, y para nada me gustaba el desconocerme. Mi comportamiento era ridículo y cuestionable ¿Cuantas veces no había estado igual de cerca de Jasper o Jacob y, no provocaba las mismas sensaciones? En definitivo odiaba a Edward Cullen.

**RiiiiiiiiiiinnnGG**

**RiiiiiiiiiiinnnGG**

Uff, lo último que necesitaba era hablar con alguien. A mala gana tomé el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Abe, eres tú? -Al otro lado sonó la voz de Thomas.

-Sí ¿Qué paso?

Las llamadas con mi primo habían ido aumentado conforme mi estado de ánimo y ahora me sorprendía que me llamara puesto que aproximadamente hace cinco horas me había despedido de él.

-Es... Abuela Eli**(1)** -Explicó -Lo que pasa es que insiste en hablar contigo. Esta un poco mal -Apenas y entendía a Thomas ¿Porque Abuela Elizabeth quería hablar conmigo?

-Bien, Thomas. Ponla en la linea.

Escuché como se movía el teléfono.

-Abe -Me sorprendió lo débil que sonaba la voz de mi abuela por el teléfono.

-Sí, Abue ¿Que ha pasado? -Pregunté confundida.

-Nada... Bueno, me he sentido un poco mal y he decidido ir al medico... -No me gustaba como empezaba a sonar todo, me preocupé al instante -No te preocupes linda, esto no puede ser tan grave. Por el momento solo me recetaron estar en cama, nada es alarmante solo quería hablar contigo mi pequeña Isabella. Sé que aún eres muy joven y te falta demasiado por recorrer, no soy del todo indiferente a lo mucho que te has alejado de nosotros -Sentí aguijones de culpa -pero aquello es completamente normal, solo quería recordarte que aquí siempre estará tu familia. Últimamente me he puesto melodramática y bueno solo quería recordártelo linda, espero verte en navidad querida. Ahora debo dormir... Hasta pronto, te paso a Thomas -Mi abuela tosió y después escuché de nuevo el movimiento del teléfono.

Me sentía una idiota por no haber dicho nada, pero es que ahora no podía pensar bien. Esto me había caído sin aviso previo y ahora me sentía sin un camino por el cual guiarme. Mi abuela y es que si tenía pocos recuerdos de ella, siempre era sobre una persona activa y fuerte. Me costaba imaginarla en una cama débil y abatida.

-Abe, no quiero que te preocupes. Abuela Eli, estará bien. Te lo prometo, yo la cuidaré -Me aseguró Thomas por la otra linea.

-Thomas y si yo fuera... -Lo veía tan imposible por mi trabajo, pero ella era mi abuela, mucho más importante.

-Para nada. Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan, tú te quedarás ahí. Se perfectamente lo ocupada que te encuentras y te juro que si vienes, yo personalmente te arrastraré hasta allá de nuevo ¿Entendido?

Asentí sintiéndome una tonta total _¡DUH Thomas no puede verte!_

-Entiendo pero, sé que tu me dirás cualquier cosa ¿Bien?

-Perfecto, cuídate Abe. Adiós.

-Adiós -Colgué y me quedé un momento con el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

Aparte de todo el cariño que yo le tenía a mi abuela, estaba también mi padre a quien le afectaría en gran manera la muerte de su madre. Todos se pondrían muy mal por esto y el ambiente familiar estaría cargado de dolor , tristeza y desesperación. Me sentí terrible al pensar en aquello.

-Bella ¿Nos vamos ya? -Escuché la voz de Edward por detrás.

Me encontraba sentada encima de mi escritorio dando la espalada a la puerta. Coloque el auricular en la base del teléfono y me paré para ir su lado. No sin antes mejorar mi gesto. Edward se sorprendió al verme y supe que no lo había hecho nada bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

Lo que menos necesitaba era sentirme débil y mucho menos con él.

-Emm, claro que no. Vamos ya que si no llegaremos tarde a su casa, este... -Chasqueé los dedos como tratando de recordar algo -¿Cullen, no? -Me burlé de su broma mientras lo sacaba de mi oficina para luego poner llave.

Escuché su risa y solo rodeé los ojos.

Guardé la llave en mi oficina y cuando me volví hacia Edward para irnos pude notar como todos parecían mirarnos a hurtadillas. Chismosos.

* * *

**«JUMP»**

* * *

Me subí sin replica alguno al asiento copiloto del volvo de Edward. Acomodé mi bolsa en mi regazo y jugué nerviosa con el cierre de esta mientras él rodeaba el carro para subirse. No quería demostrar lo curiosa y ansiosa que podía estar. Sinceramente la llamada de mi Abuela me mantenía lo suficiente distraída como para ignorar los nervios que empezaban a nacer en mi estomago.

Espera ¿Mi estómago con vida? Vaya que ver el maratón especial de _Lisa y Jerry_ **(2) **me estaba afectando severamente. En especial si ahora las cositas que sentía apretujar mi estómago existían. Vaya que mi cerebro era fácil de influenciar. El ronroneó del auto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miré a mi acompañante quien me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo? -Repetí su pregunta.

-Nada... -Negó con la cabeza -Es que, no me entendió -Sonrío melancólicamente -Eres tan diferente a... -Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se giró para conducir.

¿A...? No entendía ¿A quién? ¿Y, por qué no se entendía? Vaya, maldito Edward que creaba fácilmente tantas dudas en mí. Pensando en dudas ¿Y, Alice? Según yo sabía, ella se iba con Edward todos los días.

-¿No viene Alice?

-Ella no vino hoy a trabajar -Explicó -Se sentía... mal.

-¿Físicamente? -Pregunté preocupada.

Alice y yo habíamos pasado casi todo el tiempo posible juntas.

-Sí, créeme que Alice no conoce otra forma de sentirse mal -Aseguró.

-Entiendo, ella siempre tan alegre, sería imposible imaginarla triste -Admití.

-Todo es posible -Sonrío.

-Emm, tengo una teoría sobre aquello -Comenté sin saber por qué.

-¿A, sí? -Cuestionó curioso -¿Cuál?

-Dije que la tenía. No que la compartiría -Expliqué.

Lo pensó antes de volver a hablar.

-¿A sí que se te podría llamar egoísta?

-No precisamente ¿Sabes que también tengo una teoría sobre aquello? Sobre el egoísmo, de vez en cuando es... apropiado -Comenté divertida por hablar de una completa tontería.

Frunció el ceño por mi evasiva y volvió a pensar.

-¿A sí que tienes un teoría para todo?

-También tengo algo para lo de tener teorías -Hablé con sorna y rodeé los ojos.

Rió entre dientes.

-¿A sí que no piensas decirme ninguna de las teorías?

-No, señor _"¿Así que...?" _No, si por lo menos cambiará un tanto la forma de preguntar ya que yo podría decir que si pienso decirle sin tener porque darle el contenido de la teoría -Me reí al terminar.

Estar con Edward sin pelear aparte de tener un tema bobo por el cual comentar era muy... Cómodo, demasiado de hecho. Esto estaba mal pero no lo pensaría hasta después, por lo menos después de haberme puesto la pijama en mi casa y estar a punto de visitar a Morfeo.

Él acompaño mi risa con la suya y una vez que todo estuvo en silencio nada dejaba de ser cómodo y repito que eso me asustaba. Me recargué en mi ventana para observar y sin querer memorizar la dirección del camino a su casa. Fue hasta que por fin el auto paró pude apreciar cual era la casa del señor _Don perfección._

Delante de nosotros se encontraba una casa de dos pisos, blanca, incluso podía decir, por lo poco que sabía de arquitectura, que la casa era de una arquitectura mediterránea, simétrica, elegante pero sin propasar lo común. Me encanto. Y claro nada parecido a lo que era las típicas casas en Los Ángeles.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó al ver mi escrutinio.

-¿Tengo una teoría? -Me cuestioné a mí misma y aquello le hizo reír -Me encanto -Sonreí.

-Eso sería un verdadero elogio para Esme, a ella le encantaría escucharlo... -Comentó mientras entrabamos en la cochera.

-¿Esme? -Interrogué.

-Mi madre -Explicó -Ella es arquitecta**(3)** y organizó todo para construir la casa, estaba muy entusiasmada con que nos viéramos a vivir aquí, pero solo Alice y yo cumplimos su deseo. Ya que Emmett se ha quedado con mi padre en Alaska -Recordó algo que le causo gracia.

-¿Tus padres son divorciados? -No pude ocultar mi curiosidad.

Sin querer, me hallaba completamente sentada en su dirección escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Él parecía distraído mirando al frente.

-No, pero digamos que han tenido problemas... Ellos no han querido decirnos nada y nosotros tratamos de que aquello no nos perjudique -se giró hacia mí y sonrío -Hace mucho que nadie me escuchaba. Gracias.

¿Cómo que nadie le escuchaba, y Alice? Me extrañaba que ella, especialmente quien me había sacado más palabras en una sola media hora que en toda la semana, no lo escuchará, era difícil de creer.

-Corrijo. Hace mucho que no permitía que alguien me escuchará -Ahora su rostro volvió a ser de dolor ¿Qué le pasaba?

Alcé mi mano y la apoyé en su hombro. Aún tras el el traje que llevaba podía sentir la perfecta forma de su hombro, Edward era muy guapo. Le tenía tanta envidia, era tan... perfecto. Una dolorosa e inexplicable perfección. Apreté cariñosamente de su hombro mientras le sonreía. Unas corrientes de eléctricidad y una serie de cosquilleos recorrieron mi mano, y unas malditas no-muertas mariposas se movieron en mi estomago al ver su sonrisa de gratitud por gesto de apoyo.

Dos imagen llegaron a mi mente.

**Una**

Una serie de mariposas no-muertas que bailaban _Thriller _**(4)** en lo que antes pensaba mi cementerio de estómago y,

**Dos**

Una de las románticas descripciones que _Lisa_ le daba a su amiga cuando estaba con _Jerry_

_Y claro a todo esto se sumo mi nota mental:_

_Ya no ver mas vídeos del difunto Michael Jackson_

_Ya no ponerte a comer demasiado helado mientras vez la sería más sosamente romántica que pudo existir. ((Teoría: el azúcar y el frío del helado hacían sensible a mi cerebro a las cursilerías a las que me encontraba expuesta))_

* * *

******«JUMP»**

* * *

El ruido de la puerta del lugar de Edward al cerrarse me trajo _de nuevo _a la realidad. _De nuevo _distraída. Abrí mi puerta y lo seguí hasta alcanzarlo en la puerta. Sacó la llave y abrió, justo en ese momento me calló _una duende _encima.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! -Chillaba Alice mientras me apretaba con su abrazó.

-Alice, recuerdas nuestra platica sobre dejar respirar a las personas... -Le dijo Edward mientras avanzaba a la estancia.

Alice le sacó la lengua he hizo amago de ignorarlo.

-¿Pero, que haces aquí? -Preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza, Alice siempre tan expresiva.

-Emm, Alice admito que me siento ofendida -Fingí mientras me cruzaba de hombros.

-Oh, Bella disculpa. Lamento que hayas pensado eso de mí... -Hizo un puchero.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba fingiendo pero quién le ganaba a Alice Cullen en hacerse la víctima.

-Tontita, estoy aquí porque... -La verdad no sabía bien porque -Edward y yo celebraremos lo bien que nos fue preparando el proyecto -Expliqué.

-¿Solos? -Interrogó entrecerrado los ojos.

-¡Alice! -Gritó Edward desde la cocina molesto.

Alice bufó.

-¡Uy, ya casate hermanito!

-Ya lo estoy, ¿No recuerdas? -Dijo Edward mientras entraba de nuevo en la estancia y se subía las mangas de su camisa.

Alice rió, yo en cambio solo pude solo me giré de nuevo hacia la puerta. Bien podía salir corriendo, tomar un taxi y hacer como que nunca vine.

-No sienta tan mal estar casado -Me sorprendieron las manos de Edward en mi cintura que me giraron de nuevo hacia ellos -Además mi hermanita se va ir a dormir porque recuerdo el saber que se sentía mal...

Alice resopló.

-No, papá -Negó como niña chiquita mientras pataleaba con esas chistosa pantuflas de conejito, me reí -Bueno, no los molestaré pero ya me aburrí de estar aquí. Saldré un rato... -Empezó a subir las escaleras y al pie de estas agrego -Ya sé, ya sé. No más tarde de las doce y a lugares cerrados... -Farfulló, Edward sonrió complacido.

Yo aún pensaba en como se llevaban Edward y Alice. Él parecía ser ese hermano protector y ella la hermanita traviesa. Me era del todo lindo.

-¿Pasta? -Preguntó sacándome de mis conclusiones.

Asentí y sonreí.

Después de muchos intentos de entablar una conversación mientras hacíamos la pasta nos rendimos. De vez en cuando Edward me miraba, sonreía y yo le correspondía pero después, nada. Era del todo extraño estar con tu jefe y darte cuenta de que si no hablabas de alguna tontería o de trabajo, no había tema de conversación. Bueno no había tema de conversación en el que no peleáramos. Serví las salsa de tomate sobre el plato de pasta que me tendió Edward, luego sobre el otro y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Vi como bajaba una Alice totalmente diferente. La de hace media hora llevaba un pijama lindo y tierno, ahora esta Alice llevaba unas zapatillas con un mini-short y una blusa del todo tallada. Claro no se le veía nada mal, de tan solo observarle morí de envidia porque aquello se le viera tan bien.

-Adiós, hermanito. Adiós Bells -Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y ahora me aguardaba una completa privacidad con **un compañero de trabajo.**

Edward rodó los ojos y murmuró algo como "falsa enfermedad". Mientras más caminaba por aquella casa estaba segura de enamorarme de todo lo que ahí había. Cada diseño y detalle tenía un propósito en la habitación. Y los colores daban una armonía tranquila y alegre.

Dejé mi plato y vaso en el comedor y me senté, Edward me imitó. Comimos tranquilos, era demasiado raro. Por una parte estaba el sentimiento de confianza, ese que me decía que no había nada malo, que disfrutará de lo cómoda que me sentía, y por otra parte estaba el otro sentimiento que Edward había desarrollado en mí, ese que me decía que él esperaba que algún momento volviera a meter la pata y así preparar desde ya la broma de la semana.

Explica en este cap que ahora Bella no se ruboriza por cualquier cosa y que solo esa vez le pasó.

Hablar de que ya dimos la información de que localidad es.

Hablar de la nueva profesión de Esme

Hablar de Lisa y Jerry

_Explicar la pelea de Esme y Carlisle_

* * *

**(1) **Abuela Elizabeth es la mamá de Charlie, no estoy segura del nombre :s pero necesitaba ponerla... ella tendrá un propósito...

**(2) **Esta es una novela que salió de mi cabezita jaja... en verdad no sé si exista pero el titulo me sonaba...

**(3) **Esme arquitecta, sé que ella sería más algo así como diseñadora de interiores pero quería verla como arquitecta. Sería una Esme distinta, una más dedicada a su trabajo pero ya verán cuanto afecta esto...

**(4) **Oh bueno, quien conoce a Michael Jackson?? ay ya murió... :( y justo cuando yo me enteré que aún vivía.... jaja. Bueno para quienes no saben quien es... es un cantante estaunidense, mejor conocido como el rey del pop... se distinguió por su musica y sus pases de baile (el componía todo) y bueno.... murió a los 51 años. Hay un montó de rumores sobre su vida... pero no haré un biblia de toda su vida...

Aqui actualizando en este fic.. muchos besitos hermosas vampiresas.... hasta luego :D


	6. Dejas pasar, a veces es

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada de relevancia con el libro, aún no estoy segura de en que lugar se desarrolla «estoy abierta a sugerecias» Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:Dejar pasar, a veces, es dar más de lo necesario:.**

_...Cuando en la vida se camina por una estrecha senda, suele ser ese el momento más recordado..._

_

* * *

_

Di vuelta al tenedor para tomar un poco de pasta tratando de no pensar en nada, no quería saber _que seguía... _

-¿Debería de ser normal esto? -Pregunté de la nada.

Tal como siempre, ahí estaba yo. La Bella que no podía actuar con espontaneidad, la que no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que hacía llevaba con sigo algún propósito. Pero a fines de cuentas esa era yo y no había nada que pudiera cambiar, mucho menos si yo no quería hacerlo.

Edward tomó un sorbo de refresco y me dirigió toda su atención aún sin comprender mi preguntas, había una pequeña arruguita en su frente que denotaba su confusión.

-Digo, no te entiendo -Me encogí de hombros -No entiendo, eres muy... -Sopesé varias posibles definiciones pero ninguna se asemejaba, Edward podía ser tan erróneo como perfecto y para mí era lo segundo -Cambiante -Suspiré.

Él pareció pensarlo, me dirigió una profunda mirada queriendo adivinar que podía pasar por mi cabeza. Yo sin entender absolutamente nada dejé, solo por un momento, que él pudiera ver tras mi ojos lo que en realidad sentía.

Ni yo misma estuve segura de lo que él pudo ver, porque para ser honesta ni yo podía saber que sentía. Aún así dejé que mis ojos me delatarán, deje que ellos se transportaran a cada escena vivida con Edward, que dejarán aflorar cada sentimiento que él era capaz de crear en mí. Dejé que Edward me conociera a fondo pero por mucho que pensé en aquello me olvidé de todo, yo también quería ver tras los ojos de Edward y me sumergí en ellos.

Lo primero que pude ver fue como sus ojos querían llegar a los míos, como él hacia el esfuerzo de entender y entonces vi todo. No entendí como pude ver que él llevaba recuerdos dolorosos, que él sufría por dentro pero también noté un alma pura y sensata algo que jamás pude esperar de alguien. Sus ojos parecía dilatados por alguna decepción del pasado pero había cierto brillo que siempre parecía acompañar a sus ojos igual que a su alma.

Ambos suspiramos, sentí **de nuevo **su aliento cerca de mis labios. Ahora nos encontrábamos más cerca, casi apoyados el uno contra el otro. Por primera vez no quise pensar en motivos ocultos y no me alejé pero fue Edward quien lo hizo, carraspeó y siguió comiendo.

Me sentí por un leve segundo rechazada pero lo ignoré, lo imité tratando de aparentar que jamás hablamos y vimos nada, que jamás hubo **algo.**

Terminamos de comer y solo hubo palabras para despedirnos y claro como un caballero se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento, nos despedimos de nuevo y la noche, que pareció durante un momento sería especial, desvaneció.

Entré a mi departamento en un estado zombie, todo lo demás lo hice en un estado zombie, fue hasta que sentí mi más cómodo pijama puesto y las frazadas de mi cama cubrirme, al momento que me tocaba pensar y ser consciente.

La sensación dejaba un extraño **deja vù, **algo que me llevaba a mis años de la adolescencia. Aquellos en los que me sentía una boba niña inexperta pero sobre todo, aquellos que me recordaban porque no era necesario el amor en mi vida.

De pequeña tuve la analogía simple en mi cabeza. Mujer+Hombre=Felicidad Eterna. Simple y sencillo como cualquier norma. Irrefutable y veredicto como cualquier dogma. Una simple analogía enseñada por mi heroínas de la infancia, **Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, La sirenita, La Bella durmiente... **(Entre otras) Mujeres o mejor dicho princesas de cuentos que no habían sido felices hasta que se casaron con **su príncipe azul. **No las culpaba a ellas puesto que ciertamente la vida cotidiana influía en sus historias.

Ya había entendido lo que era la sensación de un beso, también había entendido lo que era la sensación nervios o cuando te sudan las manos o incluso aquellos celos que te hace creer que alguien puede pertenecer. Todo lo propio que se atribuía al estar enamorada y con ello te sentías completamente dichosa.

Pero la vida me había enseñado que nada era rosas y pastel y que no podías confiar en todos, mucho menos en uno solo.

Recientemente había dejado al descubierto mis sentimientos, había sido sincera y a él le fue fácil simplemente no hacer nada. Y es que no podía esperar nada más, las personas no hacen cosas por las otras solo para que alguien más se sienta feliz. La vida no es así. No podía culpar a Edward por simplemente ignorar la situación, a lo mejor él no había sentido lo mismo que yo sentí tras aquella mirada.

Cerré mis ojos recordando lo que vi hace tiempo en unos pares verde esmeralda y dejé de pensar para únicamente dormir. De nuevo solo habría que hacer como que este nuevo sentimiento a mi jefe no era nada más que una etapa. Un sentimiento de curiosidad y cierto afecto. Un sentimiento que no era propio para mi seguridad.

*

*

-¿Qué tal campanita? -Me saludó Jasper al verme salir de mi departamento.

Lucía ya arreglado para ir a trabajar y al igual que yo, colocaba el seguro a la puerta.

-Bien -Contesté -¿Vas temprano hoy? -Inquirí.

-Sí, hay mucho que hacer y...

-Mientras más tiempo veas a Alice, mejor -Le interrumpí sabiendo que jamás diría eso.

-Lo sabes -Pero si lo aceptaría, sonreí por su sinceridad.

-¿Ella también va temprano? -Cuestione ya cuando salíamos del edificio.

-Eso dijo anoche -Confeso con una sonrisa pícara.

-JASPER HALE ¿Qué pasó? -Interrogué alarmada.

-Tranquila campanita -Pidió -No ha pasado nada pero anoche fue anoche... -Lo miré con furia, no me gustaba que jugara conmigo -Bueno vino y pasamos algún tiempo juntos, hubo indirectas y... Paso así... -Jasper se preparó para hacer una imitación, se detuvo frente a mí y habló. -Yo solo dije: _¿Quieres decir que te parezco lindo? _Ella dijo: _-No considero a nadie más lindo que tú, vine aquí y estoy segura de que no quiero estar en otro lugar... Te extrañe hoy _-Jasper acabo susurrando y mirando a la nada como lo hace un tonto enamorado mientras que yo reía.

-Oh Jazz, ¡me alegró tanto! Eso es algo... y ¿Ya te atreviste? -Pregunté sin ocultar mi entusiasmo.

Frunció el ceño a no comprender.

-¿A qué? -Cuestionó confuso.

-A invitarla a salir, cabezota -Le di un pequeño golpe en la nuca y volvimos a tomar paso a la oficina.

-Oh eso, pues vamos a ir juntos a la gala de mañana -Anunció con fingida normalidad, dentro sabía que estaba gritando de la emoción -Y no quiero sonar como chismoso pero ¿Tú con quién irás?

Cierto, no había pensado con quien ir, si no fuera por Alice creo que le habría pedido a Jasper que me acompañase puesto que no me gusta ir sola. Pensar en Jake me era imposible, ya que él me había dicho que no estaría en el país estas semanas. Solo quedaba uno más de mis "amigos" en el cual pensar pero la idea fue desechada tan pronto como se creó.

-No sé, supongo que estaré suficiente ocupada como para no estar con alguien -Me encogí de hombros.

-Sabes que a Edward le gustaría acompañarte -Insinuó.

-Vamos Jazz, a ese tipo con gusto e invita a la escoba de atrás de su puerta antes que a mí, no gracias -Negué.

-Hey, ¿Qué paso? Alice me dijo que ayer habías ido a su casa... Bella eso es "algo" -Remarcó las comillas.

-No, no lo es cuando apenas y pronuncias algo y menos cuando bajas la guardia para que... -Mi voz se quebró y no dije nada más.

-¿Para qué? ¿Te hizo algo? -Jasper ya había adoptado esa faceta de "sobreprotector".

-Es eso Jazz, no hizo nada y no me refiero a que yo lo haya querido pero no hubo respuesta ni negativa ni positivo y aquello me deja en un estado neutro ¡que detesto! Oh bueno detesto detestarlo...

Jasper río y le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Hey, pensar tanto a veces es malo. Solo no lo hagas.... -Sonrío, me dio la vuelta y me empujo hacia delante tropezándome con algo o "alguien" -Adiós -Le escuché decir.

Genial ahora Jasper se metía super cómodo en su edificio mientras que yo tenía que arreglármelas con... Edward, Oh oh.

-Lo ciento -Me disculpé, esperando que hiciera su típica broma del día a primera hora, o que remarcara un "Que distraída Swan" No lo que haría sería un "Que distraída este..."

Se volteó hacia mí con su habitual elegancia pero la cara que tenía era la misma que la noche anterior. Sus labios reposaban en una linea baja, casi triste y sus ojos se notaban desvelados y claro su rostro tan perfecto como siempre.

-Claro -Fue lo único que pronunció antes de irse.

Pero que... Uff. Suspiré, Edward Cullen no me podía confundir más, de ahora en adelante su vida poco me importaba y mucho menos dejaría que una sencilla palabra pronunciada por sus rellenos labios me perjudicarán tanto.

Pase rápidamente lo que quedaba del pasillo y antes de que el elevador se cerrará pase dentro, claro ahí también estaba Edward pero hice todo el amago de ignorarle y funcionó. Salí con su melódica risa de fondo.

-Buenos días Bella -Me saludó Ángela desde su escritorio.

-Buenos días Ang -Le respondí.

Entré a mi oficina preparada para toparme con una lista de papeles acerca de la lista de invitados pero lo que ahí encontré jamás me lo imaginé. Sobre mi escritorio se encontraba un enorme arreglo floral con margaritas naranjas y rosas moradas. Era simplemente enorme y los colores elegidos parecían de una noche de brujas pero aún así me encantaba.

-¡BUUUUUU! -Reconocí la vocecita cantarina de Alice.

Y de la nada salió Alice por detrás del arreglo, la pequeña estaba sentada en mi silla.

-Alice ¿Qué haces acá? -Pregunté pero para nada enojada si no todo lo contrario.

-Viendo este hermoso arregló. Admito que mi cara no diferenció mucho de la tuya cuando entré -Se encogió de hombros -Pero ahora, que estás aquí ya puedes ver lo que dice la tarjeta... Me la he pasado todos los últimos minutos tratando de no leer, así que leélo ¿Sí? -Casi Rogó.

Reí un poco antes de tomar la tarjetita de papel albanene, en ella con una letra de computadora decía _"Espero que disfrutes la espera del mañana" _Sencillo y sin autor. Fruncí el ceño, esto no me gustaba nada.

-¿Y...? -Cuestionó Alice.

-Pues... Cierta persona "cobarde" -Señalé, odiaba los autores anónimos -_Espera que disfrute las espera del mañana _-Leí molesta.

Gracias a mi pequeño "encuentro" con Edward ahora no estaba de un buen humor... _**¡Que milagro Bella! **_-Me gritó irónica la vocecita.

-Cobarde o... -Insinuó Alice.

-Cobarde -Completé -No le costaba nada poner su nombre -Me encogí de hombros.

Alice rió y acepto mi conclusión.

-Bueno ¿Lista? -Alzó las cejas mientras se inclinaba hacia el escritorio para sacar su bolsa.

La duda se hizo presente en mi cara, no entendía nada de que hablaba.

-No entiendo -Confesé aunque ciertamente jamás entendía a Alice -¿Para qué?

-Para irnos tontita, tu vestido para esta noche no se comprará solo -Explicó con evidencia -No, No -Chasqueó con los dedos mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Rodé los ojos, y la seguí. Era la primera vez que salía de compras con Alice, tal vez sería una buena compañera de compras. Salimos de mi oficina con ciertos cuchicheos por detrás, que para ser sincera, poco me importaron. Pobre de quien fuera el nuevo objeto de atención de la oficina.

**

-¿Te parece que esta es lindo Bells? -Preguntó Alice del vestido numero veinte que se había probado.

-Sí -Repetí cansada, simplemente todos los vestidos se le veían perfectos.

Ya había probado con y sin encajes, top o con mangas, cortos y largos, tallados y sueltos, frescos y aseñorados. Le había dado una vuelta completa a la tiendo y no se cansaba. Para ser honesta ya había salido de compras con una compañera antes, pero nada parecido a Alice. Era una completa duende en acción.

-¿Tiene uno con volados? -Interrogó a la señorita que nos atendía, Cris.

Ella únicamente resoplo y trató de componer su gesto, cuando llegamos fue muy solicita pero apuesto lo que sea a que en este momento quería que Alice saliera del lugar permanentemente.

-Alice, ¡dios! Conviertes una compra de vestidos e un pedido de restaurantes -La regañé y ella puso cara de perrito, suspiré -¿Tienes uno de un color gris... algo para ella? -Cuestioné a Cris.

Ella lo pensó y luego asintió.

-Vengan por acá -Habló con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí a Alice y ella solo rodó los ojos, era claro que a Alice le hubiera fascinado el seguir probándose un vestidos tras otro.

Llegamos a una esquina del local y nos mostró un vestido entre gris y plata con varios pequeños detalles de pedrería en la cintura y en las puntas degrafiladas, con dos pequeñas casi invisibles cintillas y con un hermoso diseño en el torso, era perfecto para Alice.

-Me encanta -Alice me robó las palabras de la boca.

-¿Feliz? -Pregunté victoriosa.

Alice solo asintió y Cris suspiró de alivio.

-Ahora solo falta el tuyo -Sentenció Alice, logré ver como la cara de Cris cambió al instante, reí un poco.

-Yo ya vi el que quiero -Admití.

Alice se giró para verme de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-Tranquila -Pedí.

La tomé del brazo y la llevé hasta donde había visto el vestido que desde un momento llamó mi atención. Lo señalé y pude ver su cara satisfecha.

El vestido era de un bonito color negro con un diseño en las siluetas de una rosa hecha con zafiros. Unas cintillas negras y con un corte en v en la parte de la pierna izquierda.

-Es perfecto -Concordó Alice.

Y así dimos por terminada la compra del vestido, luego fuimos por las zapatillas. Por suerte Alice ya tenía una idea de lo que quería y no tardamos tanto. Luego decidimos ir por joyería y así se nos pasó el resto del día, preparándonos para la "mágica" noche.

Al final Alice me llevó a su casa para terminar de peinarme y maquillarnos, fue ahí donde encontré a Edward.

La fiesta tenía su toque personal, todo, absolutamente todo armonizaba a la perfección. Los colores, la música, el ambiente, las personas. Todo. Tomé más fuerte del brazo de mi compañero, nerviosa por entrar. Él me dio un suave apretón en la mano e hizo aquella torcida sonrisa, su especialidad, que tanto me hipnotizaba. Di un paso hacia al frente insegura y todo se dejó ver, o más bien, nos dejamos ver.

Me sentí como cuando llegas a una alfombra roja. Sí, mi idea era de lo más estúpida, pero todos los ojos estaban en nosotros y aunque no estuviera marcado parecíamos caminar por un estrecho pasillo al centro, con invisibles limites que marcaban la distancia entre los demás y nosotros. Me molesto ver que todas se comían a Edward con la mirada, era insoportable, pero al fin y al cabo, así era él. Al acabar mi ilusa, patética imitación de "alfombra roja" reconocí a Melody, iba tan elegante como siempre, su cabello rizado estaba recogido dejando varios bucles por fuera y lucía un precioso vestido morado que acentuaba su figura a la perfección, ah y claro, con una radiante sonrisa.

Llegamos hasta ella y estalló literalmente.

-¿¡Les he dicho que los amo, chicos? Son grandiosos, me han llegado a hablar más escritores en una sola hora de los que he visto en toda mi vida -Confesó-, Son simplemente grandiosos.

No podía creer que todo hubiera tenido tanto éxito, oh bueno, que Edward hubiera tenido tanto éxito. Porque gracias a él es que todos estaban acá, según sabía, Edward había hecho tantas llamadas cobrando tantos favores ara poder llenar este lugar, y vaya que eso era algo.

-Eres grandioso -Me dirigí únicamente a él.

Lo miré a los ojos, mis esmeraldas favoritas, y sonreí. Aunque solo por un leve segundo de seguridad, ya que, después del segundo dos de haberme perdido en aquellos faroles verdes, me di cuenta de mis palabras y de cuantas maneras yo podía haber dicho eso. Un ligero rubor acudió a mis mejillas y sentí cosquillear de mi nuca hasta mis cachetes. Y gracias a mis volubles cambios humor ahora estaba enojada, enojada porque Edward pudiera incitar rubores en mí, que en toda mi vida agradecí nunca tener.

Melody carraspeó. Ambos volteamos a verla.

-Tambien todos están muy ansiosos por la presentación ¿Esta lista ya? -Preguntó en un modo más formal, más jefe a empleado.

-Sí, voy a asegurarme de que todo es te bien -Avisó Edward antes de irse.

Mi brazo sin el contacto del suyo cosquilleo un poco, o más bien, casi no lo sentía. _¡Isabella Swan! _-Escuché la vocecita de mi conciencia, ciertamente hace mucho que no la escuchaba y la extrañaba _-Deja ya esas tonterías ¿¡Hola!? Edward es tu jefe y no hay terreno para ti ahí _-¡Rayos!

De nuevo el odio por la voz de mi conciencia se hizo presente.

-Hola, Hola... Tierra llamando a Isabella -Canturreó Melody mientras movía su mano por delante de mi una y otra vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces antes prestarle atención en realidad.

-Bella, no te quiero en las nubes -Exigió con voz autoritaria -Hoy conocerás a demasiadas personas, quiero que estés formal y que no te distraigas.

Asentí mientras hacía hincapié de esas palabras en mi mente, _nada de distracciones, _era dificil si estaba con Edward.

-Bien -Respondí.

-Con eso me conformo, primero hablarás con... Abner Cross -Señaló a un señor de mediana edad, estatura promedio y con unos anchos lentes.

Compuse mi mejor sonrisa en lo que Melody me llevaba hacia él.

-Buenas noches, Señor Cross -Saludó Melody -De ella es de quien le he hablado, Isabella Swan.

Me presentó antes de irse.

El señor Cross me sonrío.

-Sinceramente espero que esta Editorial tenga tanto potencial como Edward dice -Confesó un tanto prepotente.

-Eso lo verá usted -Respondí con respeto -¿Qué temas literarios abarca? -Pregunté de lo más inocente.

Pareció sorprenderse un poco y alzó ambas cejas.

-Señorita Swan, es la primera que pregunta eso y el típico "Cuando y cuanto quiero publicar"

Vera me gusta darles a mis libros un toque de ironía lo cual me resulta muy fácil con la realidad en la que vivimos -Sonrío -Pero ahora hableme usted, ¿Qué ve en un libro?

Di un extensa explicación de lo que para mí era un libro, resultaba demasido fácil dar una opinión propia. Solo que a mitad de la misma, el Señor Croos llamó a otro señor de su misma edad y hablé con ambos. Poco a poco me fui llenando de amantes de la lectura, me sentí en casa y por mucho que me incomodase ser el centro de atención, esta vez me sentí brillar.

Melody observó con una sonrisa mi avancé y cuando me vio un poco ocupada tomó manos en el asunto y me dio un pequeño descanso. Camine sin saber a donde exactamente, no veía a nadie con quien entablar conversación y Edward (mi acompañante) se encontraba algo ocupado. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la mesa de buffet, solo me serví un poco de vino para pasar un rato. Acaricié mi copa mientras caminaba ausente, por mucho que me molestará, Edward era siempre el enigma en el cual pensar cuando... bueno, siempre, pensar en Edward se había vuelto algo tan fácil como respirar.

Mi jefecito me tenía bien ocupada y no precisamente con labores de trabajo. Por alguna razón este día era fácil aceptar lo mucho que él me importaba. Tal vez todo se debía a como me sentí, me volví sentir como una niña cuando va a su baile de fin de cursos, el ir juntos, el que él me recogiera de mi casa, y claro gracias a Alice hasta nuestros atuendos combinaron. Suspiré, por mucho que lo odiase me sentía tan... bien.

-Uhhh, que suspiro señorita -Escuché una voz a mi lado, con un extraño acento, creo irlandés.

Di un pequeño salto antes de inspeccionar a mi acompañante inesperado. Era unos treinta centímetro más alto que yo, rubio a su manera ya que tenía un tono jugando jugando con castaño, ojos inexplicablemente entre grises y azul y un poco bronceado. Era a lo mucho cinco años respondí, no muy segura de que me hablara a mí y solo evidencié la duda en mi rostro. Se dio media vuelta quedando enfrente de mi y se presento formalmente.

-Me llamó Ethán Coll, he venido solo por desaburrirme, francamente espero estar con otra Editorial -Dijo muy arraigado de si mismo.

Levanté una ceja un tanto molesta, dudando si echarle mi copa encima o no. _Tranquilizate Bella, es solo un cliente menos _-Me repetí.

-Ya veo -Asentí -Admito que no fue de lo mejor confesarmelo o lo que sea que haya echo usted -Advertí.

-¿Y eso porque? -Cuestionó con demasiada duda -Acaso pensaba unirse a esta bola de principiantes... -Dudó.

-No... -Contesté franca.

-Que bueno -Suspiró, actuando un alivio profundo.

De momento me di cuenta que llevaba una copa al igual que yo, bebió tranquilo de ella.

-...Porque soy una de la bola de principiantes -Completé.

Pude notar como el vino se quedo en su garganta y tosió unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar con claridad.

-Sabe que no me refería a eso quiero decir... -Sacudió su cabeza -¿Sabes qué? Creo que tu podrías convencerme de unirme .Insinuó acercándose demasiado para mi gusto, retrocedí dos pasos.

-Yo no convenzo de esta manera -Con mi mi mano lo hice retroceder. Se paso una mano por su ondulados rubios y rió.

-Disculpa, enserio ¿Empezemos de nuevo, sí? Se me da perfecto eso de volver a empezar -Aseguró.

Justo iba a contestarle cuando vi que se alejó y se fue de largo hasta desaparecer entre un grupo de personas, este tipo si que era raro. Oh bueno, por lo menos solo un rato lo soporté.

Bebí lo último que quedaba de mi copa y la deje en la mesa mientras trataba de encontrar a Melody entre todos. Tal vez ya necesitaría ayuda, cuando las luces se apagaron y otras empezaron a salir al fondo del salón, la presentación estaba lista.

Camine hasta provenían las luces y me senté en una de las tantas mesas, disfrutando como Ángela, Margaret y Louisa se debatían en como empezar. Cuando el punto central de mi visión se desenfocó ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tú no vas aquí -Dicto aquella voz aterciopelada. Me voltee sin necesidad de hacerlo, reconocería la hermosa voz aterciopelada ai fuera entre miles, y ahí estaba, tan lindo como siempre. Dedicándome solo a mí esa hermosa sonrisa, la ide de ello hizo aparecer una en mi rostro. Me ayudo a levantarme de mi lugar hasta llevarme al que él había destinado para mí, justo a su lado. Se sentó ágilmente y la presentación empezó.

Vaya que había gastado mi vida en realizar el escrito, que ahora se compartía en los ojos de todo. Las palabras, frases, métaforas y eslogan que ahí habían, no podía creer que fueran de mi invención.

Claro, con ayuda de Edward, pero aún así me sentía orgullosa al ver las caras complacidas de todos, en especial la de Melody que relucía de satisfacción. También los diseños fueron impresionantes, la pequeña duende y Jazz, que se encontraban justo delante de mí se sonreían, gozando su trabajo.

Por más tiempo que duró la presentación, jamás aburrió y cuando hubo acabado escuchamos los aplausos de los integrantes de cada mesa, Melody se levantó e hizo un brindis por "un nuevo comienzo".

En el ambiente se percibía júbilo y optimismo, yo me sentía en verdad muy... feliz, era el sentimiento que había abarcado mi cabeza toda esta noche. Alcé mi copa y brindé al igual que los demás.

Luego Melody estuvo rodeada de personas, supongo que felicitandola, cuando entre toda la gente llamó a Edward y él se tuvo que levantar dejandome con Jazz y Alice. Aún así la sonrisa persistía en mi rostro.

Suspiré, esperaba que luego no me dolieran las mejillas.

-Y tú que no pensabas venir -Discriminó Jasper de la nada.

Lo volteé a ver molesta (superficialmente) por su observación.

-Para nada, Isabella Swan iba a venir a esta fiesta -Aclaró Alice -¿O qué creías? ¿Crees, que dejaría a mi hermano solito? -Alice hizo un puchero y aunque la frase venía con el propósito de molestarme, lo único que causo fue que Jasper la mirará embobado y ahora, ambos se miraban embobados _¡GENIAL! Ahora compartía una mesa sola, ya que la pareja de tortolos de en frente, no contaba._

-Bella -Escuché por detrás, me giré para ver a Ángela un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó Ang? -Cuestioné ya adelantándome para algo malo, típico de mi vida. Existe un viejo dicho que dice _"Después de la tormenta viene la calma" _en mi caso era _"Si no hay tormenta es por que de seguro viene algo mucho peor". _

-Es tu primo -Oh, oh. Sentí como la sangre huyo de mi rostro juraría que por un momento dejé de respirar del tan solo pensar que a Tom le hubiese pasado algo -Esta en el teléfono. Solté el aire que contenía, y me pare como una zombie, escuché el "tranquila, seguro no es nada malo" de Jasper pero eso no evitó que la llamita de miedo se acrecentará y que el soluto de valor se disolviera, tal como la azúcar en un vaso de agua.

* * *

_Ohhhhh..... Lamento tanto el haberme olvidado de fanfiction u.u, la historia la continué pero en la la otra pag y no aquí, ¡LO SIENTO! _

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles puesto que estoy super apretado entre tantos deberes; espero que disfruten el cap y les agradezco un montón la paciencia. _

_Gracias por leer, ¡Abrazos!_

_·LLB_


	7. El deseo de lo indebido

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Bien, aclaro que esta historia no tiene nada en común con el libro... Solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes de la venerada Stephanie Meyer y unos que otras caracteristicas de su personalidad (solamente).

* * *

**.:El deseo de lo indebido:.**

_...¿Te había dicho gracias?, ¿No? Oh que bien..._

* * *

Asentí al pasar junto a Ángela y luego de repetirme, varias veces, que Tom no me diría nada malo, pude llegar a mi oficina. Tomé el teléfono, no preparada para lo que fuera.

–¿Tom?

–¡Oh, Bella! Nena necesito un favor –Habló mi primo tranquilo, aunque lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su tono era un tanto sobreactuado.

–Estoy tranquila –Le aseguré.

–Bien, todos aquí estamos perfectos ¿Si?

–Thomas dejate de rodeos y habla –Pedí.

–Solo te estoy hablando porque me pediste que te avisará cuando algo pasará –Traté de no pensar en nada y solo escucharlo –Abuela Beth contrajo disnea de reposo, al sentirse sin aire se desesperó tanto que tuvo un leve infarto -Sabía que Thomas estaba preocupado, lo podía notar en su voz y aunque tratara de disimular, lo conocía bastante bien -Y... ¡Oh Bella! Todo es mi culpa, yo no sabía que hacer y de la desesperación le pedí un consejo a Caty -Oh, Oh, Cierto que Caty estudiaba medicina pero ¿Era normal hablarle a tu ex-novia para un consejo, cuando tu abuela casi moría? Lo que sea por salvar a la abuela -Y le expliqué que no sabía como decirle a Charlie, ya que yo era el único que sabía de ello, y fue ella quien se lo dijo a Charlie, haciéndome un favor, pero utilizó tantos tecnicismos que cuando Charlie se enteró de que su madre casi muere... -Noté que había dejado de respirar y traté de tomar aire para lo que venía -Bella a Charlie también le dio un infarto -Terminó Thomas.

La oración se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, busque entre todo mi cuerpo mis pulmones, sentí que mis piernas temblaban y que de un momento a otro me caería. No, no podía ser débil, mi padre me necesitaba. Tomé aire.

-Thomas -Tragué saliva -Mira, acabo de terminar con la presentación -Me sorprendió lo tranquila que se escuchó mi voz -Creo que puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a mi compañero, él puede -Aseguré -Ahora mismo compró los boletos y ya estaré allá.

-Pero Bella... -Su voz era insegura.

-Escucha, Thomas Swan, estaré allá quieras o no ¿Mañana nos vemos, si?

No espero a que contestara y colgué. Insegura del momento de seguridad que tenía aproveché a comprar los boletos, sabía bien el numero de la aerolínea.

Una vez que hube acabado, me dejé caer en el piso. Todavía no sentía débil o con las acostumbradas ganas de llorar y vomitar pero eso era bueno. Quedarme en la fiesta no era una opción, suspiré mientras me levantaba.

Estaba completamente acostumbrada a esto, esta noche no salió nada bien, aunque en realidad no esperaba otra cosa. ¡Bah! A quién engañaba, mi estúpido cerebro había soñado con s propia versión, una en la que yo terminaba feliz con mi jefe ¿Cuan ilusa podía ser?

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Jasper le sonreí y me lancé a su brazos. Apreté fuertemente de su delgado torso, probablemente sería una despedida.

-Tengo que irme, mañana mismo ¿Puedes explicarle a todos? -Pedí con la voz quebrada.

Me abrazó más fuerte.

-No te preocupes -Susurró bajito.

Me estrechó y me fui después de darle un beso en la mejilla, me limpié la pequeña lágrima que escurría en mi mejilla y camine por un lugar abarrotado de gente, todos felices, recordé la tonta sonrisa que llevaba hace apenas quince minutos y me sentí más estúpida aún.

Edward, oh si, cuanto había aceptado sentirme atraída hacia me jefe esta noche, y ahora que me sentía en un horrible hueco el ni siquiera aparecía al rededor.

Me alegré de ver el farol de la esquina, era una pequeña luz a la cual podía seguir... De ahí a tres calles más...

Mi estado zombi era apenas competente con las pobladas calles de L.A. Por suerte había demasiados carros aparcados impidiendo que los demás (que me pasaban a lado) me atropellaran. Bien, tenía que estar tranquila; esto no era el fin del mundo. Yo iría mañana a primera hora en un vuelo hacia mi hogar... no había nada porque preocuparse. Aún así había un nudito que presagiaba algo malo. Odiaba a ese nudo.

Tomé las llaves del departamento y entré en el edificio para luego legar a mi departamento. Mi sofá nunca me pareció más cómodo y me deje caer en el.

Mire al vacío durante un largo rato sin pensar en nada. No era necesario llenar mi cabeza de basura inservible; de momento solo quería vaciar mi cerebro para poder llegar en perfectas condiciones a mí... "hogar"; me era ajena la palabra, muy ajena.  
Empecé a rememorar unas cuantas cosas vividas de mi niñez antes de que los parpados me pesaran y cayera en una "siesta".

_«Poom» «Poom»_

_«Poom» «Poom»  
_

_«Poom» «Poom»_

Odiaba, desde lo más hondo de mi pecho hasta los más superficial de mi corazón, a quien osara tocar esa puerta. Por primera vez en setenta y dos horas lograba conciliar una "siesta" digna de recordar; como para que de la nada apareciera cualquiera y me despertará.

_«Arrrg»_

Enfurruñada me levante de mi tan cómodo sofá. Mis pies dolían ya que no me había molestado en quitarme las zapatillas; aún así era momento de abrir la puerta. Si era Jasper estaba segura de aventarme a sus brazos, para ser honesta me sentía débil y si era Alice haría lo mismo. Pero no, no era Alice ni Jasper, el apoyo que yo esperaba. Era Edward, y no sabía que podía esperar de él.

Aventarle la puerta en la cara parecía ser una opción, no es que estuviera enojada pero tampoco deseaba estar contenta con él. Su cara era cautelosa, examinándome de pies a cabeza, yo solo lo miré... tal como me sentía; muy, muy, confundida.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó.

Asentí y me di la vuelta. No entendía que podía querer Edward aquí.

-Jasper me dijo que... ¿Estas bien?

Caminé hasta recargarme en una pared y me giré hacia él.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco... cansada -Confesé.

Me sonrío tranquilo y aliviado.

-Me alegra, bueno he de admitir que he venido por dos razones -Sentenció -O mejor dicho do ordenes de dos diferentes personas... así que... esto... Swan -Río -Debes de ayudarme a cumplir ambas.

Lo miré con duda, incluso su broma que tantas veces me había semi-reventado el hígado, ahora lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

-Solo dilo -Acepté ya de mejor humor.

Se paso una mano por sus cabellos, dudando de como empezar y solo dijo "-Sentada-" señalando mi sofá.

Torcí mi gesto, no me gustaba nada recibir ordenes y eso él lo sabía a la perfección. Río y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba.

-Sigo siendo tu jefe -Hizo notar.

-Sigues estando en mi departamento, "jefe" -Escupí la palabra.

Lo mire desobediente, por más absurdo que fuera no le haría caso.

-Bien, entonces solo me dejas una opción -Declaró desanimado, la mueca de sus labios parecía decaída y dio la vuelta dándose por vencido.

_"¿Qué, así de fácil? Edward Cullen te conocía más soberbio" _dijo aquella vocecita interna.

Pero justo cuando hasta yo misma ponía excusas para que Edward no se fuera, él dio la vuelta y se preparó para una gran carrera. Al principió me asuste ante su mirada pero después no pude más que echarme a reír y luego correr...

Hice mi propia trayectoria en todo lo que la entrada de mi departamento me lo permitió; Sí, lo sabía, parecía una completa niña jugando a esto pero era muy divertido. Edward me perseguía y aunque sabía a la perfección que bien me pudo haber alcanzado ya, me divertía riendo y aventándole cojines a su cara.

Claro, que no diga que él tampoco reía, porque vaya que lo hacía dejándome hipnotizada ante ese sonido. Aún así no le daba ventaja y me escapaba justo cuando sus brazos estaban a punto de envolverme, ya habría lugar luego para sentirme avergonzada por mi infantil actitud.

_"Bien Bella, ¡Que progreso! Tienes veintiún años y juegas algo que jamás hiciste a los cinco ¡Aplausos por favor!" _

_«Arrrg»_

De nuevo el enojo. ¿Cómo pudo atraparme tan fácil? Pues, sí, lo hizo. Y ahora me llevaba como saco de patatas al sofá; me dejó caer "delicadamente" en el y se sentó a mi lado.

Crucé mis brazos; por lo menos podía demostrar que estaba molesta, y me volteé hacia la puerta, evadiendo su mirada.

-Tienes dos opciones -Me ofreció -Una se llama "J" y otra "A".

Lo pensé, era demasiado obvio "**J**asper" "**A**lice". Ahora solo tenía que decidir quien podía ser más conveniente y cuerdo... Claro es obvio que erigiría a Jasper.

-Elijó a "J" -Le seguí el juego.

-Bien... Entonces déjemele decirle Señorita Swan que usted -Imitó la voz de un comercial y reí -Ha elegido... _«Tambores por favor» _Cuestionario... -Terminó con aquella imitación y cambio su gesto, ahora parecía serio -¿Te vas a ir?

Tragué saliva, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con él. Preferiría mil veces explicarle a Melody que a Edward.

-Debo de ir, es mi familia y estaría más tranquila allá -Expliqué.

-Entiendo y no te preocupes por tu trabajo, de momento solo es necesario arreglar contratos y me puedo ocupar de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

-No estoy segura... Una semana me parece correcto -Dije insegura.

-Tomate dos semanas, es mejor que estés un tiempo con tu familia -Me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Supongo, gracias pero una semana y media es suficiente -Concordé.

-Isabella puedo cubrirte a la perfección -Señaló ofendido.

-No dudó de ti, si no de mí... No puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de... ¿Mi trabajo?

Vaya ahora si que venía a ser estúpida. Cómo se me ocurría preguntar si la razón a la que extrañará sería mi trabajo. Por supuesto que eso era, eso y mi vida aquí, y a Alice, y a Jasper, y a...

-¿Tu trabajo? Puedes vivir sin él -Aseguró.

-No, no lo creo... después de una semana creo que si te... -Me callé en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que diría.

Busqué un cojín para taparme la cara pero eso era caso perdido, todos se encontraban tirados al rededor.

-Si me... -Trató de incitarme a que hablará pero no lo haría.

-Después de una semana te extrañare como compañero de trabajo... -Bien, eso era algo que podía decir -Te extrañaré jefe.

Su cara se desanimó pero se paro del sillón y me ofreció su mano.

-Y yo a ti Swan -Miré su mano con duda -No creas que te escaparás de Alice... Ella se muestra triste porque no te vio bailar y eso es pésimo considerando lo hermosa que te vez... así que para reponerlo, Toma mi mano -Ofreció de nuevo.

Dudé pero al final acepté, estaba muy en el fondo horrorizada por bailar con Edward, pero también había dentro un pequeño granito de seguridad que jamás tuve.

Su mano era a su manera. Cálida y reconfortante. Me sentía natural (ignorando los cosquilleos) era como tener otra de mis manos sujetada. Como estar con algo que siempre debe estar ahí. Me llevó hasta el centro de la entrada, sacó de su traje un _Ipod, _me colocó un audífono en mi oreja con cuidado y el otro se lo puso él.

Dio _play _y al instante reconocí la canción, _**The Secret Life of Daydreams (Dario Marianelli)**_ « .com/watch?v=YCLOrRSqbJM&feature=related ». No podía ni contar cuántas veces no había escuchado esa canción, era una de mis favoritas del soundtrack de _Orgullo y prejuicio_.

Tomó mis brazos y los recargó sobre sus hombros para luego tomarme de la cintura y sin percatarme de nada más, yo ahora bailaba. El ambiente que me gustaba considerar como _nuestro _era indescriptible. Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, olía maravilloso. Se sentía una paz y comodidad infinita.

Luego de un rato de tranquilidad, justo en donde las notas suben un poco, Edward me hizo dar una vuelta para luego acercarme más a su pecho y quedar a centímetros de su rostro, lo vi a los ojos y de nuevo me perdí en ellos. Esta vez, brillaban de una manera que jamás vi. Vi mi reflejo en aquel brillo y las mariposas zombis acabaron por ahogar mi garganta.

Edward era tan bello... **Mi jefe** lo era. Pero yo no, oh bueno por lo menos mi suerte no. Yo no podía interesarme por Edward, en veintún años había aprendido a vivir conmigo misma. Y en ello solo tenía que respetar unas cuantas reglas y una de las que más me dolía era, que siempre que llegaba a interesarme o llegaba a querer a alguien más de lo que era debido, de la nada todas mis ilusiones me caían encima para solo poder verlas como, _otra decepción. _

-Espero que te vaya bien -Me deseó amable.

No era exactamente algo que quería escuchar, no, no lo era. Me sentía terrible al imaginarme a Thomas todo desesperado, en una sala de urgencias de un hospital, mientras que yo estaba de lo lindo sufriendo por mi futura decepción amorosa.

La desesperación me invadió y las mariposas que antes ahogaban mi garganta, desaparecieron dando paso a unas horribles nauseas. Solté los brazos de Edward y corrí al baño más cercano. Cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre el lavamanos, por suerte no tenía nada en el estómago como para vomitar algo pero me sentía débil. Mojé mi cara y me quité las zapatillas. Recordaba haber dejado un pijama y unas pantuflas guardados por alguna parte, lo encontré y aproveché a cambiarme lo más rápido posible.

Salí un tanto perdida, no me gustaba el hecho de haber dejado a Edward esperando. Pero el se encontraba quieto viendo las fotos colgadas en la pared de mi cocina.

-No son mis mejores tomas -Bromeé, me saetía mejor sin el aparatoso vestido y con mis pantuflas de conejito.

-Reías mucho -Comentó.

Es cierto, en la mayoría o mejor dicho en todas las fotos, aparecía yo con una exuberante sonrisa, he de decir que las fotos eran hasta mis cinco años; después no permití tomarme más fotos.

-Me gustaba mucho hacerlo -Confesé.

Se volteó hacia mí y preparó aquella mirada que compartía con su hermana, esa que te hacía hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

-Ríe -Pidió paciente.

-No y no me harás hacerlo Edward Cullen -Aseveré segura, claro que no lo haría.

En este caso no podía usar la fuerza, solo el querer y yo no quería.

-¿Y si te lo ordeno como jefe? -Insinuó.

-No podrás -Hable insegura.

-Bien no puedo -Se rindió.

Miré con detenimiento como bajaba los ojos simulando tristeza y sus labios caían en una mueca desilusionada pero luego de un rato; levantó y ladeó un poco su rostro, puso una cara graciosa, contrayendo sus labios y desviando sus ojos. No pude reprimir una risita.

-Oh vamos puedes hacerlo mejor -Apostó divertido.

-No, Sr. Cullen ahora solo quiero dormir -Sentencié diciendo la verdad.

Me sentía un poco agotada pero tampoco quería que Edward se fuera, estar cerca de él me ayudaba a no caer en el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaría. No quería que se fuera y lo dejé ver.

-Supongo... Sabes que a las niñas chicas las arropaban para que durmieran bien... -Comentó entre precavido y curioso.

Eso era algo, por lo menos podía asegurar el hecho de saber que Edward tampoco se quería ir.

-Hoy para ser honesta quisiera volver a ser una niña chica -Confesé sintiendo un dolorcito leve en mis mejillas.

Cuando me di cuenta llevaba un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. Edward no necesitó más para hacer aquella sonrisa torcida que me hipnotizaba y llegar hacía mí para levantarme en brazos mientras que yo como una inútil disfrutaba de la mejor de todas las sensaciones.

Los cosquilleos llegaban por si solos en cada parte en la que los brazos de _mi jefe _rozaba. Edward trataba de ubicarse entre todo, subió las escaleras pero después solo frunció el ceño, habían cuatro habitaciones a su al rededor.

-Se aplica un trato a trato -Hablé divertida al ver su cara.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó no muy convencido.

-Bájame y te digo -Ofrecí.

No era que quisiera que me bajará, claro que no pero sabía que no lo haría. Y me gustaba jugar con él, apretó más fuerte de mí y negó seriamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, pero solo tienes una oportunidad si te equivocas... -Intenté pensar en algo que fuera amenaza pero yo no quería de momento nada más, yo no pero... -¡Alice me agradecerá esto!, si te equivocas llevarás a Alice al viaje de compras que te pidió ayer -Amenacé.  
Lo pensó durante un momento, sus cejas se juntaron pensando hasta que de la nada su rostro cambió a una completa diversión.

-Pero si no me equivoco...

_Oh, oh _que podía querer Edward.

-Si no me equivoco me dirás a dónde irás -Acordó gustoso mientras veía detenidamente cada puerta.

Lo pensé, si ganaba Alice me pagaría bien, lo sabía.

-Okidoki, apostador apuesta -Reté.

Primer segundo... Miró cada una de las cuatro puertas.  
Segundo segundo... Miró la puerta uno (de la parte izquierda) y negó con la cabeza.  
Tercer segundo... Miró rápidamente las demás puertas y solo se detuvo en dos (para mi desgracia, ambas eran habitaciones y entre ellas la mía).  
Cuarto segundo... Seguía dudando pero de la nada...  
Quinto segundo... Camina hacia la puerta de en frente, la mía. ¡Rayos! había atinado.

Me enfurruñé en sus brazos mientras el reía, comprobando con mi rostro que había ganado antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y entro no muy seguro, pero aún así no dudó hasta dejarme con delicadeza en mi cama. Con un brazo retiró la frazada y con otro me dejo caer para después arroparme con la colcha.

Me sentía muy cómoda, pero más lo era su cercanía.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Quise saber, lo pensó y medito pero cuando supo estuvo seguro. Eso despertaba la duda de cualquiera, más en mí que oficialmente me declaraba una lunática por Edward Cullen.

-Es fácil, la puerta de la izquierda era un baño -Aseguró parado a lado de mi cama. Tenía razón eso era pero cómo lo supo -Pude notar que su ancho era menor, aparte de que la ventanita debía corresponder a la del lado izquierdo del edifico por ende no era un cuarto principal y las otra perta debía ser un armario ya que las divisiones que tenía con la pared eran pequeñas.

"Solo quedaban dos puertas más y supuse que conociéndote querrías lo más fácil, elegí la puerta más cercana a las escaleras" -Terminó orgulloso por su observación.

-No es justo -Señalé -, eso no lo debe saber un editor.

Rodó los ojos y sonrío amable.

-Esme me lo ha enseñado -Respondió elocuente -Ahora no creas que te escaparás tan fácil, -Puso un rostro severo -¿A dónde irás?

No entendía el por que de tanto interés pero luego pensé que si Edward se fue yo quería saber a dónde iría... _¡Tonta Bella! ¿Crees que e se interesa en ti de la misma forma que tú en el? patético sin dudar..._

-Mi familia vive en Denver, Colorado -Respondí mientras palmeaba el lugar vacío a lado mío. Se sentó y continué -Mi vuelo es directo, me iré mañana al rededor de las ocho de la mañana, llegaré a las diez y espero poder descansar un rato... Supongo que mi abuela debe de estar en el hospital...

Dudé haber dicho demasiado pero Edward me escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Podrás con todo? -Pregunté indecisa.

-Ofendes mi seguridad, sé que puedo -Aseguró -Solo es un montón de papeleo, créeme que podré con ello.

No dudaba de eso, oh bueno más bien, dudaba de todo. No quería irme.

-¿Podrás con Melody? -Vaya que esto sería difícil, si yo ya le temía antes de irme, estaba segura que estaría aterrada en cuanto me tuviera que enfrentar a ella.

-Tranquila, eso esta resuelto, ya te dije que yo te cubro -Repitió tranquilizador -Ahora, es hora de dormí...

Cierto, era de dormir y no tenía objeción.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, bien, ahora si tenía objeción. Le tomé del brazo y se giró a verme confundido.

-Edward podrías quedarte esta noche... -Dije no muy segura -, ¿Por favor?

Me miró pensativo, deseé saber qué podría estar pensando. Pero después sonrío y volvió a tomar asiento.

-No piensas dormir sentado -Reclamé; di un giró y le hice lugar, no por nada tenía una cama matrimonial.

Río entre dientes.

-Bella ¿Dónde quedo la rigurosa distancia que tienes hacia tu jefe? -Preguntó amable.

La pregunta me calló como agua helada, no sabía que él conociera de aquella regla que me tenía impuesta yo misma. Pero bueno, ni yo misma sabía exactamente dónde había dejado todo eso.

-Quedo en el mismo lugar que mi poca seguridad, solo no quiero dormir sola... -Confesé, temiendo decir demasiado.

Me sonrío cálidamente, sin dudar se acostó a mi lado.

-Me quedaré aquí ¿Esta bien? -Asentí contenta antes de salirme de la cama.

Su rostro no tuvo precio, estaba entre confundido, frustrado y enojado.

-Solo voy por unas colchas, -expliqué con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi armario -Suele hacer mucho frío.

Apagué la luz y regresé a la cama. Honestamente era verdaderamente raro dormir con él, bueno en el estado en el que estábamos por lo menos, pero bien se podía dormir con un amigo ¿no? Es decir, cuántas veces no había dormido con Jasper...

La diferencia radicaba en que la cercanía de Jasper no provocaba ligeros cosquilleos ni extraños sonrojos, y tampoco revivía a lar mariposas muertas.

¡Demonios! Al diablo con todo...

-Edward -Hablé rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Um?

-Es frustrante -Comenté tranquila, era fácil hablar con él si no lo veía.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó curioso, percibí el movimiento de su lado.

-La vida lo es... -Comencé -¿Sabes por qué me evoco tanto en mi trabajo?

Escuché un silencio de fondo, me era raro que Edward no hubiera dicho algo ya. Pero parecía pensarlo.

-Tengo unas cuantas teorías... -Río.

Teorías, ¿eh? Dónde había escuchado eso antes... Ahora entendía el motivo de su risa, me era muy lindo que se acordará de una de todas mis bobadas.

-Dime, prefiero escucharlo -Repuso seguro.

-Es seguro -Respondí tímida -Por lo menos el mío lo es, quiero decir, haces algo y sabrás que aquello tendrá una respuesta; La vida no suele ser así, la vida es confusa y nada reciproca... -Me quejé.

-Tienes razón -Acordó rápidamente -¿Por eso sueles tomártelo tan enserio?

Vaya, no sabía que él pensará eso de mi; pero tampoco sabía como reaccionar ante ello.

-Trato de hacerlo, si lo hago bien, podría salir bien... No me gusta para nada mezclarlo con la vida... Me es demasiado drama -Refuté frustrada.

Río entre dientes.

-Entiendo... -Respondió airado.

Me hice bolita en el lado derecho de la cama, orientada hacia la ventana, abrazando mi frazada como consuelo; a vergüenza de admitir quería abrazar a otra figura... Edward hacía lo mismo con su lado, parecíamos de una manera retorcida, dos esposos peleados.

Dos esposos peleados, de pronto la idea no me sonó tan mal. Por lo menos lo de esposos... Solo tenía que rodar hacia el lado izquierdo y estaba segura de que si abrazaba la hermosa figura de Edward, él no se opondría.

_¡Por dios Isabella Swan deja de pensar y duerme! _

¡Bah! por mucho que me molestara, la vocecita llevaba la razón. Apreté más fuerte de mi frazada, esforzándome por escuchar la respiración de mí... _Compañero de cama_ mientras en mi mentesoñaba con poder escucharla a fondo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Um?

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, So... -Se interrumpió y escuché un leve quiebre en su voz -Bella.

**

Podía jurar que sentí un extraño deja vù, pero no, la cercanía con Edward nunca fue tanta. Suspiró y su dulce aliento me cayó como el más dulce de los olores en un tierno campo. De algún modo, con el transcurrir de la noche; Edward y yo ahora parecíamos abrazados, terminando con la imagen mental de la pelea de esposos de mi cabeza...  
Me hipnotice con el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos, él estaba despierto y me veía fijamente; al igual que yo a él. Me sonrío de tal manera que cada vez esto parecía más un sueño, nada podía ser más perfecto. Era imposible la forma en la que lo hacía, como te quitaba el aliento dejándote suspirando y queriendo llamar a urgencias por falta de aire.

Presencié cada detalle de los cosquilleos en mi espalda, él cariñosamente dibujaba inentendibles figuras sobre ella; cuando me tomó con más fuerza y me acerco más hacia si. Y antes de estar a punto de besarme se relamió los labios de una forma demasiado tentadora, como si quisiera "mostrarme el producto" ante de ingerir. Lo hice. Cerré los ojos esperando algo que, según yo, jamás quise. Pero si pasaba no me rehusaría.  
Esperé y nada vino... Nada.

Oh bueno sentía que algo se acercaba y cuando por fin mis labios lo tocaron era... ¿Tela?  
Abrí los ojos de golpe y caía en la realidad.

Jamás había odiado tanto a Morfeo, jamás y mira que dar sueños impropios esta mal. Todo había sido un maldito sueño. Buque, me sentía terrible, peor más lo hice en cuanto me percaté de que la "tela" era nada más y nada menos que camisa de Edward.  
Yo había dormido sobre su pecho, y todavía me quedaba tiempo... Alcé mi cabeza y cuando lo vi me pareció la imagen más dulce y devota. Su respiración era regular y solo se podía observar por el pequeño movimiento de su pecho, sus parpados cerrados no me permitía ver aquellas esmeraldas pero esto le daba un aspecto más angelical. Sin aquellos ojos tan tentadores se veía muy tierno. Y los labios con los que soñé tiempo antes reposaban en una mueca tranquilla y con un ligero arco hacia arriba: parecía sonreír. Aquello me gustaba.

Deje mi examen y con cuidado me dejé caer sobre su pecho, escuchando el dulce sonido de su corazón. Y así por primera vez en setenta y dos horas pude dormir perfectamente. Con una rítmica y acompasada melodía junto con el más dulce de todos los olores: mi mejor analgésico.

* * *

Aquí me tienen de vuelta, espero que el fic les vaya gustando....

Muchas gracias por los reviews..... si dejan una pregunta con gusto la respondo...

Oh y por ahí preguntaron sobre Edward Pov... De momento no lo planeo, trató de darle toda la "visión" a Bella, ya que, falta mucho por decir y me gustaría que Edward se descurbriera al fina., (?)

Espero ansiisisisma sus comentarios (mensaje implicito: "RRpor favor" xD)

Besos y abrazos ^^

* * *


	8. Punto vacío

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**.:Punto vacío:.  
**

___...Niño travieso juras cambiar pero solo vienes a jugar...  
_

* * *

Los parpados me pesaban un poco, no quería abrirlos y mucho menos sabiendo que tendría que salir de la cama. O para ser honesta, me dolía el salir de los brazos de Edward. Claro que no quería moverme ni un milimetro. Sus brazos me cubrían a la perfección, era tonto pero me gustaba pensar que esos brazos eran para mí.

_¡Bella Swan es tu jefe de quien hablas! Un jefe sexi... ¡pero jefe aún asi!_

Me pregunté si le sería raro el panorama, quería poder verme a su lado. Probablemente desencajaría pero eso sería una prueba de que puede ser real. El endemoniado despertador empezó a sonar, debía despertarme si no quería que él lo hiciera antes. Y oh, si me veía como yo creía que me veía sería lo peor que me podía pasar.

Abrí mis ojos molesta con el despertador pero al toparme con los suyos me sorprendí. No me imagine que Edward estuviera despierto, su respiración no había cambiado en nada y siempre estuvo inmovil. Lo mire fijamente sin dudar, permanecimos un momento así antes de que él se moviera y rodara para levantarse.

-Esto... Yo... No... -Carraspeó tratando de decir algo coherente -Quiero decir... -Abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla.

Me mordí los labios para no reír y tragué aire.

-¿Buenos días? -Dudé.

Río torcidamente.

-Buenos días, Swan -Habló aún con la sonrisa -Voy a... -Señaló la puerta con el dedo pulgar -Darte espacio.

Asentí con una sonrisa mientras el salía por la puerta del dormitorio.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

¡Listo! ahora podía... Chillé como loca de emoción. Me encontraba de lo más feliz esa mañana, quería pellizcarme y comprobar que no era una de mis bobas fantasías. Lo hice y todo seguía igual. Caminé acia mi baño privado y me mire al espejo.

Llevaba un leve sonrojo con mis mejillas enschadas en una natural e involuntaria sonrisa. Mi pelo seguía aún sujetado por la liga pero con varios cabellos sueltos. Mi piel era del mismo color ¿Acaso había esperado que cambiara?

Empecé a quitarme la ropa y no pude evitar sentir el olor en ella, _su olor. _La doblé feliz debajo del tocador, tal vez dormiría otra noche con ella... Prendí la ducha y me meti dentro; el agua tibia calmo mis nervios y me termine de bañar tranquila.

Al salir me envolví en una toalla y empecé a revolotear por el cuarto en busca de la maleta de emergencias, era pequeña pero no era necesaria mucha ropa, ya en mi casa me compraría algo.

Me observe en el espejo, con maleta en mano y mi improvisada vestimenta no me veía tan mal... Claro que, lo que mas importaba era llegar a casa, giré hacia mi odiado despertador: «7:22», mi vuelo salía en una hora y media.

Tomé mi bolsa de mano y bajé apresurada las escaleras. Casi me había olvidado de Edward, cuando bajé escuché el tarareó de una vos femenina, sentí un olor a huevos y luego un afixiante abrazo: Alice.

-Oh, Bella, que bien que ya estes mejor... Ayer apenas entendí y no quise preguntar -Se disculpó, se separó un poco y volvió la vista hacia atrás -Fue hasta que Jasper me explicó todo -Señaló al aludido y el solo me sonrío reconfortante -¿Cómo estás?

Respiré hondo, di una rápida y discrta mirada a toda la habitación. Alice estaba al pie de las escaleras, Jasper atrás de ella y... Edward observa la escena desde la entrada, recargado sobre el marco de la sala. Me topé con sus ojos y esta vez, no lo miré con coraje ni molestia: que era lo común. Lo miré aliviada y agradecida.

-Ahora bien -Sonreí, Alice recorrió rápidamente la trayectoria de mi mirada y supe que no había sido tan discreta.

Jasper soltó una risita cuando vió que Alice volteaba a verme y luego a Edward, así suceviamente. Confundida entre lo que pasa, arrugaba su frente y nos veía la cara.

-Emm... supongo que sí -Aceptó mi respuesta -Ahora... esto... desayunemos -Pidió mientras caminaba rápida hacia la cocina.

No podía iaginarme el por qué de la actitud de Alice, su rostro fue muy, muy confundido. ¿Acaso era imposible que Edward se fijara en mi? Traté de ignorar las preguntas, Alice era mi amiga, tenía que haber otra razón. La seguí hasta que ella misma nos sirvió de comer, traté de ayudarla pero solo correspondía a decirme con una sonrisa que me sentara.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo acabo ayer la velada? -Traté de aislar a mi mente de la actitud de Alice.

-Bien, aunque bueno, me regresé dos horas después de que te fuiste -Respondió Jasper, que también trataba de ser indiferente a Alice y solo miraba con escrutino a Edward.

Percibí que este negaba con la cabeza seguidamente y Alice solo volteba la cara. Desayunamos en silencio, hasta que por fin Alice decidió hablar.

-Bella quiero que te reportes todo los día, no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros -Amenazó juguetona Alice.

Con mi tenedor prensé un poco de huevos y le contesté.

-Claro que no, además solo serán dos semanas.

Me sonrío cálidamente, ella se sentaba delante de mi y estiró su mano a manera de alcanzar la mía.

-Espero enserio que tu abuela mejore, Bells, ya veras que lo hace pronto... -Me brindó consuelo.

Correspondí a su sonrisa pero aun así me senía incomoda, siempre odiaba ser la victima de una situación y no era orgullosa, o eso creía pero me incomodaba.

Jasper lo sabía y cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Melody me dijo que ayer se comprometieron más de mil autores y ya crearan una cadena para que la empresa siga creciendo... -Comentó orgulloso con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-Eso les dará mucho trabajo -Obejté viendolos a cada uno.

Jasper me sonrío fanfarrón, Alice le borró importancia con un gesto de mano y Edward hizo aquella sonrisa torcida.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes de eso -Me recordó a mi lado aún si borrar su radiante sonrisa.

Me pregunté si sabía que causaba en mí, con tantos deslumbres seguidos. Me hipnoticé. Luego Jasper carraspeó y volví a la normalidad.

-Si, gracias -Musité bajito.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como asentía. Me giré hacia Jasper y Alice, ella no reparaba en mi y observa completamente a su hermano, como si de un bicho raro se tratara y Jasper me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias" -Articulé sin sonido.

Rodó los ojos y río entre dientes.

"Te embobas" -Creó que articulo igual que yo.

Reí de igual manera.

Alice volvió a la realidad y se levantó para lavar su plato, observé que el mío también estaba vacío y aproveché la ocasión para hablar con ella. Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al lavavajillas.

Al verme me dio lado.

-Yo enjabono y tu enjuagas -Me dijo en lo que pasaba un plato con jabón.

-Bien -Acepté y empecé la labor. Siendo Alice se encontraba muy raro pero primero la sonsacaría -¿Qué tal anoche?

* * *

Antes que saquen la soga, los grilletes, las varas, y todo instrumneto de tortura -necesario-, pueden leer el siguiente cap.


	9. Movimientos simplemente complicados

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**.:Movimientos simplemente complicados:.  
**

___...No podía esperar nada más de tí...  
_

* * *

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Perfecto, Jasper es muy lindo -Confesó feliz.

-¿Te llevó a tu casa? -Pregunté en automático, era lo primero que le decía a Jasper siempre que me pedía un consejo.

-No exactamente -Confió, -En realidad amanecí aquí -Aclaró con una sonrisa...

Bueno, eso era más lindo. Si no fuera porque conociera a Jasper diría que el tipo era de esos de los de un ratito. Pero conocía a Jasper perfectamente como para saber que lo único que esto indicaba era que había olvidado a Jane. _¡Viva!-concordé con mi voz. _

-Eso es más lindo -Admití feliz.

-Sí, por eso fue que apenas hoy en la mañana me explico bien lo de... tu abuela, y bueno quise ver si te alcanzaba para despedirme... No tienes idea de lo mucho que me sorprendió ver a Edward aquí -Arrugó el ceño -¿Sabes a que vino?

Mi mente andaba en blanco.

-¿No te dijo él nada? -Pregunté lastimada.

Alice me miró con curiosidad y negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que vino por unos papeles porque Melody le pidió que llegase tempranito, antes de que te fuera... más no me dijo -Se encogió de hombros.

_¡Maldito mentiroso! _Me puse colérica pero traté de controlarme.

-Oh si ya recuerdo... -Actué el haber recordado algo y dejé el último plato en su lugar. -Ahora vuelvo -Le dije de último.

No vi mucho y solo caminé rápidamente hacia arriba, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue la azotea. Jalé las escaleras y subí por ellas, de nuevo el aire matutino me golpeó la cara. Gélido y cortante pero eso no le llegaba ni de cerca a mi coraje.

_¡Que rayos! Es que Edward había sido mi único apoyo y por un momento llegué de verdad a pensar en confiar en él, pero claro tal como siempre, ¡caía como idiota!_

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro justo cuando miraba de brazos cruzados a la nada.

Sabía bien quien era, lo sabía. Me giré y tomé su figura como apoyo, le abracé.

-Tranquila, campanita -Murmuró contra mi oído.

-Lo estoy -Musité sin ánimo, -Te voy a extrañar -Aclaré.

Lo apreté más fuerte y luego lo solté.

-Yo también mensita -Me pellizcó un cachete.

-Eres molesto, Jazz -Reí.

Rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, nos esperan abajo -Me jaló hacia las escalera -¿Tienes algún problema con hacer dramas dentro de la casa? Aquí hace frío... -Me molestó.

Reí mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

-Ten cuidado con mi gancho derecho -Advertí.

-¿Ya tienes tus maletas listas?

-Sí estás en las escaleras -Recordé.

-Bueno voy a meterlas, creo que Edward te llevará...

Fruncí el ceño y mi estómago se retorció.

-¿No me puedes llevar tú?

Se confundió con mi respuesta pero solo atino a hacer cálculos.

-¿Compromiso? -Aventuré insegura.

-En realidad, quiero llevar a Alice a _Olei's, _quiero... formalizar -Arrugó el ceño mientras hablaba -Sueno como viejito.

-Suenas encantador -Le regañé. Sabía que conseguir un lugar en ese restaurante era casi como entregar tu alma por una comida. -¿Cómo conseguiste lugar?

-A eso voy, un amigo me prometió un lugar por los boletos que tenía para un partido... -Recordó con melancolía -Solo que tengo que dárselos en veinte minutos porque él tomara un tren para N.Y. así qué...

-Entiendo, entiendo -Aclaré. -Me voy con mi jefe -Remarqué lo último.

-Eres confusa -Señaló -¿Quieres hablar? -Se ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo Jazz... -Lamenté.

Asintió.

-Voy por las maletas entonces -Se giró y desapareció, escaleras abajo.

Yo me volví hacia mi habitación y entré en ella. Por alguna extraña razón me acordé de Jacob. Si llamaba o me buscaba n sabía como. Cambié el mensaje de mi teléfono: "Hola, deja tu mensaje, no estoy en La pero luego lo escuchó" Hablé rápido antes de que el sonido me cortará y salí.

-No -Se escuchó una oposición fuerte, segura y molesta. -Edward ella es mi amiga y no quiero que sea otra de... -Era la voz de Alice.

No me molesté en cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, por si eso me delataba y camine en puntillas hacia las escaleras.

-...refieres -Se escuchó Edward molesto.

-¿qué no sabes? Edward desde lo de Soph...

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre -Le amenazó con la voz quebrante.

-Bien, desde eso... tú solo... No quiero que lo hagas con ella, la vas lastimar... -Alice hablaba dolida.

-No voy a lastimar a nadie -Hablo molesto.

-¿A no? ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para cree que ella no será otro reemplazo?

-Alice... es enserio, ya para... Yo no... -Edward sonaba desesperado.

Se escuchó un profundo suspiro, supuse que de Alice.

-Hermanito... solo no... Ella no, la quiero demasiado como para verla sufrir...

-Apresuras las cosas, yo no... Sería capaz, ella es... diferente, además ella no se parece en nada, ella no... -Su voz se extinguió y escuché un sollozo, ¿Edward lloraba? -Es que ella no se parece en nada, ella no es un reemplazo... -Le aseguró.

¿Quién rayos era _ella? _Edward lloraba por algo, Alice lo consolaba. ¡Edward estaba enfermo! Me enojé de nuevo, pero debía admitir que la única razón por la que estaba celosa era por... mí.

Mi jefe tenía otros problemas, graves en verdad, como para que yo dramatizara en algo sencillo. No, Edward no estaba enfermo, yo lo estaba. Regresé a mi habitación y di un portazo al cerrar para avisar que ya había salido. Hice más ruido del necesario para anunciar mi bajada y funcionó. No había rastro de nadie, bueno no había rastro de Edward. Tomé las llaves de mi departamento que dejaba colgadas a un lado de la puerta.

-Te quiero, Bells -Me aseguró Alice.

Su cara era otra, ya era de nuevo mi Alice. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja, la adoraba.

-Gracias, duendecito -Jugué -Oh, no le digas a nadie pero toma -Le tendí la cajita que llevaba tiempo en mi mano.

Me miró confundida.

-Son esto... Sabes que soy amiga de Jasper desde hace tiempo -Empecé y ella asintió -Bueno, antes de que su madre falleciera... ella me regaló esto -Señalé la cajita -Siempre quiso dárselos a su nuera y era obvio que ni ella ni yo aceptábamos a Jane -Rodeé los ojos que ya empezaban a lagrimar por los recuerdos -Como sea, ella prefirió dármelo a mí, era en verdad muy especial para ella, y bueno sé que arruinaré un poco la sorpresa... -Me sentí chismosa -Pero no quiero hacer esto dentro de dos semanas... quiero que lo utilices hoy ¿si?

Alice jugaba con la cajita en sus manos.

-¿Puedo? -Medio levanto la mano.

-Claro -Asentí.

La abrió rápidamente y se quedo maravillada.

Era un juego de joyería muy especial para la familia Withlock, hecho de piedritas pequeñas de granate. Era una clase rara de esta piedra ya que cambiaba de color, en este momento llevaba un color rojo sangre que contrastaba con el claro baño de plata que rodeaba a las piedritas. Brillaban asombrosamente Alice estaba radiante. Me miró agradecida y casi se le salen las lágrimas.

-Gracias -Fue lo único que dijo antes de darme otro enorme abrazo.

-¿Por qué tan significativas? -Escuchamos la voz de Jasper en la entrada.

Rápidamente le quite la caja de las manos a Alice y la escondí por detrás mío.

-Eh, Jasper se me olvido comprar mentas ¿Me las traes por fa? -Le pedí suplicante.

Me miró extrañado pero solo prosiguió a dar media vuelta e irse.

-Hoy te invitará a comer, no lo canceles es bueno en verdad -Le advertí a Alice.

Ella sonrío radiante.

-Pero no entiendo por qué tanto misterio con la cajita -La señaló, aún seguía en mis manos.

-Pasa que Jasper solo me lo ha visto puesto una vez... En el funeral de su madre -Expliqué con verdadero pésame-, Desde entonces no lo utilizo... y bueno quiero que sea una sorpresa para él, el vértelo puesto ¿sí? -Le pedí suplicante.

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias -Aclaró antes de darme otro abrazo.

-Eh, ¿Nos vamos ya? -La invitación venía de la voz más indeseada en este momento.

Solté a Alice antes de que sintiera como me tense y ella solo se puso delante de mí, como protegiéndome ¿De qué? No quise divagar en más, no me gustaba ver a ambos hermanos así y solo asentí mientras tomaba a Edward de la mano para salir.

Le di una leve sonrisa de despedida a Alice antes de salir y luego me topé con Jasper.

-¿Mentos? -Me ofreció el paquetito que llevaba.

-Gracias -Los recibí mientras lo volvía a abrazar-, nos vemos luego.

-Claro que sí, campanita -Se despidió con una sonrisa en lo que me jugaba el pelo.

-Me despeinas -Bromeé-, Hasta luego -Seguí caminando y por fin de una vez me despedí solo por un pequeño rato de lo que se había convertido en mi _obra dramatúrgica..._

-Espero que no se te haga muy pesado -Le dije para alivianar el ambiente, desde que nos subimos al carro ni uno de los dos había abierto la boca.

-Bella -Como me gustaba cuando mencionaba mi forma de esa manera, tan pasible y autoritaria, tan dulce y melodiosa-... Ya te dije que puedes confiar en mí, lo difícil será Melody... -Previno al dar la vuelta para entrar al aeropuerto.

Jugué con mis dedos.

-A ella le hablaré cuando... este ya muy lejos -Sentencié y río entre dientes.

Era como si la mañana no hubiese pasado y jamás se hubiera puesto tan chocante... Era como anoche de nuevo. Aún así no podía ignorar los hechos y entre ellos estaba lo que escuché sobre _ella _y esa Soph... ¿Quién sería?

Me moría por preguntar, pero eso no se podía, como diría eh... "Edward fíjate que escuché a hurtadillas una platica privada tuya y de Alice..." No gracias, prefería quedarme con la duda carcomiéndome.

Estaba inconsciente cuando aparcó y ahora ya se encontraba abriéndome la puerta.

-Gracias -Le correspondí cuando me ayudo a bajar.

-De nada, señorita -Sonrío dulcemente antes de irse por mis maletas.

Y ahí esta... De nuevo volvía a ser el Edward lindo; ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

Tomó mi maleta y mi equipaje de mano para poder llegar al aeropuerto. Él se encargo de todo el papeleo, como de los datos, el peso de equipaje... Todo ello, me sentí muy a gusto. Veía como hablaba, como se pasaba la mano por el cabello... su letra era tan elegante al rellenar las hojas...

-Bien, sales en la puerta A, ala 4; aquí tus pases de abordar -Me los entregó-, y para que recojas tu equipaje.

Asentí.

-Enserio te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que... B-e-l-l-a -Pronunció lentamente mi nombre como cuando a un niño le enseñan las tablas de multiplicar.

Algo que tiene que aprenderse a fuerzas... no me gustaba el concepto.

No sabía que podía pensar Edward de mí, pero yo no lo vería dentro de dos semanas; quería tener su tacto lo más posible. Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Nunca me vio, solo vio nuestras manos y tomó camino hacia mi sala.

Me recordaba, siendo honesta, esas películas en las que los enamorados caminaban por la playa, tomados de la mano, al atardecer, solos y tranquilos... NO, no había tal cosa=

Aeropuerto NO ES IGUAL A playa

Atardecer NO ES IGUAL A mañana transitada

Solos NO ES IGUAL A Entre una barullo de gente

Tranquilos NO ES IGUAL A recién peleados por una tontería y sin saber que hacer de sus vidas

PERO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE...

Edward y Bella NO ES IGUAL A dos enamorados...

_No, no es pero pronto será... _-Maldita voz, ¿no se supone que esa era la voz de mi cordura?

* * *

Mover mi cuerpo era simple, hacer que se moviera una pierna tras otra era un mecanismo simple; nada comparado con el sentimiento que trataba de doblegar a mi mente: el de mi corazón. Quien gritaba porque yo me quedara, porque no me fuera, porque olvidara cada cosa excepto a Edward y sobre todo, aquel sentimiento que tenía ignorar. ¿Qué fuera del mundo si anduviésemos haciendo lo que deseáramos? Jamás debemos de doblegarnos a nuestros deseos, estos son los que más daño hacen, puesto que saben exactamente lo que buscamos.

Subí las escalerillas sin en el menor atisbo de culpa posible. Después de todo Edward no se encontraba tan lejos de mí, solo a unos cuantos metros, en la sala de espera. O tal vez ya se había ido del aeropuerto y yo como una tonta, pensando que él se quedaría hasta que mi vuelo se fuera... Era un completa sandez.

-¿Dulces? Preguntó la aeromoza con su canastita de mentas.

Le sonreí airada antes de tomar uno. Mi asiento era por la ventanilla, algo que disfrutaba y me relajaba en gran manera. Camine hasta el y me deje caer mientras abría mi laptop y me preparaba para hacer una nueva "edición" ¿Por qué no? Se supone que ya había caído en las pertinaces garras del amor. Ahora podía escribir algo coherente sobre la realidad de este y no ponerme a hablar de bobería como la última vez.

_ Sin mucho animo, no se puede cambiar lo irreemplazable. "Él" ¿Quien vendría siendo él después de todo? "Él"... ¿Me amaría de igual manera que yo lo hago? Y mira que todavía dudo meter al «amor» en mi vida. _

_No, puedo admitir que E.C. ha despertado cierto interés en mí, impero me mantengo bien en su ausencia y podre seguir bien con ella. El amor te toca para después herirte y luego dejar costras irremplazables; yo necesito nada de ello._

_ Mi cuerpo espera ser curado pero no por una nueva herida. Sé que es imposible el hecho de poder triunfar sin riesgo, o en todo caso hacerlo con alguna protección. Entonces prefiero siempre mantenerme apartada de todo aquello que me podría lastimar antes de intentar un acto suicida. _

_No, no amo. _

Empezamos a ascender con la común turbulencia, aún así continué con el artículo hasta pensar que estaría acabado. Quería guardar cada sentimiento ahí, por lo menos cada sentimiento referente a "E.C.". Ya que arreglara todos mis problemas familiares podría entonces, darme un pequeño tiempo para pensar en mi escasa y patética vida amorosa. Claro que vida amorosa de uno.

Cerré la laptop y la volví a guardar en su lugar. Y solo me preocupe por sonreír a la ventanilla de mi lado, tenía que llegar a casa en perfectas condiciones.

* * *

**_Ok! Ahora sí..._**

**_Atenme y tortúrenme cuánto quieran... Enserio lamento el no haber subido pero para que vean que no anduve de lo que se dice «huevona»: ¡Ya tengo (aparte de éstos dos), dos capítulos más! _**

**_Claro que no se encuentran en esta pagina, si no en: h t t p : / / j u s t - c u l l e n . c o m / f a n f i c s / v i e w s t o r y. p h p ? s i d = 1 7 4 (Sin espacios "Un -Vale, a mi obviedad...)  
_**

**_(Para quien deseé seguir leyendo...) -aún así no las abandonare y seguiré publicando-. _**

**_Espero que enserio no me odien xD _**

**_Cuídense... Hasta luego ^^_**


	10. Mi familia

**.:Mi familia:.**

_...Cuando te procupas por desenrrollar "otros nudos" es cuando pudes ignorar lo que ya está solucionado..._

* * *

Recorrí con la vista, claro desde el parabrisas del taxi, cada calle, cada monumento cada patio, cada casa y de nuevo me sentí como antes. Como la inexperta niñita de diecisiete años que salió de aquí.

Casi podía sentir mi fleco desarreglado cubriéndome y el sudor en mi frente por los nervios, pero no, yo ya no era esa niñita. Ahora, la Bella que iba sentada en este taxi, iba peinada perfectamente, vestida con algo que combinase, y algo temerosa pero con la frente en alto.

Me pregunté si tal vez no solo hubiera cambiado físicamente si no también mentalmente. Tal vez había madurado... Bueno, sin duda ahora veía muy diferente las cosas, cuando medio-escape de este lugar para irme a la universidad, no tenía idea de que sería de mí.

Es decir, con solo diecisiete había logrado pasar a la universidad gracias a varios cursos avanzados, sin mis padre no me imaginaba viva. Con una maleta hacia un lugar totalmente distinto.

Me fui sin palabras de apoyo sin un "lo vas a lograr"... solo con conocimiento medio, una maleta más llena de libros que de dinero, y con la esperanza puesta en una beca; Oh pero que no se olvide: los imperiosos deseos de tener vida propia.

Fueron esos deseos quienes me manejaron por completo, quienes me hicieron cambiar, quienes me llenaron de algo de seguridad, quienes hicieron que conociera a Jasper, quienes me alentaron a trabajar y todo eso es lo que es Isabella Swan ahora.

Era algo que me gustaba creer, algo que no me hacía sentir tan culpable como para haber dejado a toda mi familia, olvidarme de ellos, y no haberlos visto en cuatro años. Si, era algo que aminoraba la culpa: el orgullo.

Rasgué un poco el suelo con mi tacón, tal parecía que andaba impaciente.

-¿No eres de aquí, cierto? -Preguntó el taxista por delante, yo iba en la parte trasera.

Con la vista fija aún en el parabrisas del taxi trataba de hacer memoria sobre la voz que ahora escuchaba. De algún lado era familiar... sí, lo era

-Algo así, vivo en L.A. ahora pero soy de aquí -Le aclaré sin retirar mi vista de _Downpoint street, _ya estábamos cerca de mi... ex hogar.

-Claro, ya sabía yo que no estaba equivocado ¡Pero guau! -Exclamó impresionado-, que bien te sentó el tiempo _Abe _-Pronunció mi apodo familiar lentamente.

Entonces fue cuando levanté mi vista hacia el espejo retrovisor, unos ojos marrones me miraron divertido, eran familiares... ¡Claro! Era Mark, el niño carita de la escuela, con él que... con él que me ridiculicé totalmente antes de irme, al que le declare mi supuesto "amor" y fue completamente rechazado.

-Mark -Mi voz se entrecortó y de nuevo me sentí una tonta, su tonta. Eso molesto-.

El río un poco, tal como antes, después de reír pasaba una mano por sus cabellos y suspiraba. Se veía tonto. Recuerdo que antes eso me volvía loca pero ahora, sabía cómo era volverse loca... Edward.

-¿Cómo vas he? -Sacó un tema aliviado-, ¿Qué tal te trata Los Ángeles?

No había cambiado absolutamente nada, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo, pero por fuera algunos kilitos le ganaban; y aunque tuviera algún buen parecido, ya no importaba.

-Bien, supongo, ahora vengo por mi abuela ¿Has escuchado algo de ella? -No oculta mi impaciencia.

-_Cariño_, apenas hoy me dijo Debi que la señora Swan se encontraba mal pero más no supe -Le retiró importancia.

_Cariño, _tal como antes me decía... mi estómago tuvo nauseas. Antes era lindo, ahora era repulsivo. Lo segundo que noté fue que menciono a Debi, su novia de bachiller, la tipa a la que juraba amar y bueno, por la que dijo "_Lo siento cariño, a ti te quiero pero a ella... la amo". _

-¿Sigues con Debi? -Pregunté asombrada, ciertamente eso sería algo lindo.

Puede ver tras el espejo como torció el gesto.

-No exactamente, solo la veo algunos días para ver a mi hijo pero estamos peleados... Ando soltero -Anunció con alegría-. Y esperando el amor en cada esquina -Bromeó.

-Oh -Tal vez las palabras de aliento de Tom eran ciertas, tal vez Tom siempre tuvo razón-, ¿Hijo? -No pude acallar mi curiosidad y no preguntar.

-Así es, mi campeón cumplió ayer cuatro añitos y lo fui a visitar -Me confió tranquilo.

Bueno, esto definitivamente no era la fantasía que me imaginaba a mis diecisiete años con Mark. No era nada parecida, resoplé, pero después de todo a mí no me había ido tan mal... Eso era un buen punto.

-Ya llegamos -Habló alto y puso freno.

-Gracias Mark, tal vez no veamos luego -Me despedí cuando empecé a bajar y ´le me ayudaba con las maletas.

-Cuenta con ello -Formó con su mano una pistola y "disparó" antes de irse.

Reacción de antes = Caer suspirando.

Reacción de ahora = Morderme los labios para no morirme de la risa.

Caminé con mi maleta hasta la puerta de la casa, solo el color había cambiado. Toqué con los dedos nerviosos y algunos movimientos alcancé a escuchar antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Abe -Citó la voz que me reconocía.

Se detuvo un solo momento para verme de arriba abajo.

-Has cambiado -Notó inexpresiva mientras me evaluaba detenidamente.

-Sí, un poco -Me encogí de hombros y pase más adentro.

A unos pasos de la entrada se encontraban unas escaleras zigzagueada que comunicaban con los dos pisos de arriba. Luego, a la derecha se extendía la sala, al centro un pequeño pasillo para un mini jardín y la cocina ( a veces a mi abuela le gustaba hacer asados en el jardín y por eso lo colocó cerca del fogón de la cocina). Recordé a la abuela.

-Supongo que todos están en el hospital -Adiviné esperando una respuesta por parte de mi prima.

-¿Son Channel? -Preguntó ella muy curiosa mientras señalaba mis lentes que llevaba (muy descuidad) en el bolsillo del pantalón.

¡Vaya! En verdad me sorprendía que Sharon no hubiera cambiado nada, digo debería e haber cambiado, más en esta circunstancia.

-Sí -Contesté seca, esperanzada porque solo fuera algo para distraerse y no...

-Pues deberías cuidarlos más, mira que yo tenía unos igualitos y veraz -Rodó los ojos y agitó su mano preparada para empezar con un discurso-, Bueno en realidad mi novio me los regalo... ¡Ay no! Él era un amor, me llevaba a todas partes... más en su convertible -Posó la mano sobre su cintura para estar más "cómoda" y continuó-, y ese, ese si que era un auto, oh por cierto hablando de autos ¿Tienes uno?... Yo estuve a punto de comprarme uno pero...

Me di media vuelta hacia ella antes de que siguiera. Y ahí estaba, rubia teñida con un cuerpo escultural, pantalones ajustados, playera con escote pero un chelín para el frío, kilos de maquillaje "fino" y muchos, demasiados prejuicios.

-Sharon no estoy para eso -Le corté mirándola fijamente a sus ojos pardos.

-¿Ah con vienes amargado? De seguro acabas de cortar con tu novio, y lo entiendo créeme -Me dio un vistazo de arriba abajo con desdén-, de seguro eras muy caprichosa y descuidada con él, tal como con tus lentes... _Que helow... _¡No hay sol! -Río con sorna.

No, Sharon no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo la misma crítica, egocéntrica, materialista, envidiosa, desdeñosa y mal hablada prima. Entonces... ¡Me sentí en casa! Solté a mi maleta y me semi-aventé a Sharon.

-Eres una "ASDRGNMLPIÑÑESCBNGHJBVXZAQJUKDWSLÑ" -Gritábamos las dos con furia, en realidad nos quejábamos, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía; al principio solo empecé con defenderme, luego solo me quejé de lo mala que era y ahora... Ahora solo gritaba la primera palabra que se me ocurría.

No faltaban las amenazas y las señas grotescas pero nada de golpes. Aún no me sentía _tan _en casa.

_-Pero que bueno es tener a la familia completa de nuevo_ -Escuchamos los aplausos y la voz que me trajo de nuevo a la prioridad.

_Thomas._

-¡Tom! -Grité emocionado, sin esperar subí media escalera y me lancé a sus brazos.

Su cabello marrón lucía despeinado, me imagino que se acaba de despertar. Tenía unas ojeras que opacaban el bonito color de sus ojos avellana. Su piel igual de pálida que la mía hacía que se viera de un aspecto desmejorado.

-Mi Bella -Murmuró mientras me abrazaba.

Me separé rápidamente para mirarlo seria.

-No has dormido -Le regañé con el ceño fruncido.

Rodó los ojos.

-Que no vez que me acabo de despertar...

Lo miré más seria aún y río.

-Hay Bella no llevas ni cinco minutos y de nuevo quieres tomar orden de todo -Siseó Sharon desde abajo.

Me había olvidado de ella pero con más ganas la ignore y miré critica a Tom. Este entendió y río antes de bajarme.

-Solo serán los pocos días que Abue Eli lo necesite, además duermo cinco horas... Desde la cinco que regresó del hospital hasta las diez, no te preocupes -Se defendió.

-Thomas Swan, te vas a matar -Aseveré.

Escuché un bufido por parte de Sharon. Me giré molesta hacia ella.

-_Primita querida, ¿Me llevarías al hospital? _-Pregunté en un tono amable.

Sharon rodó y rio bajito.

-Vamos, total me que queda cerca -Tomó las llaves de su bolsa trasera y las movió en el aire antes de salir por la puerta-, solo apresúrate -Gritó al son de la alarme de su auto.

-Ya sabes cómo es -Me reconfortó Tom.

-Sí, sí, ya se -repliqué-, pero tú, tú te quedarás aquí -Impuse con voz de madre protectora.

Hizo un puchero gracioso, era chistoso que yo lo mirara amenazante y él ocupara el papel de mártir cuando era él, quien medía casi dos metros.

-Pero...

-Nada, Thomas, por lo menos hasta las tres de la tarde puedes salir de tu cama ¿Está bien? -Asintió con pesar y salía después de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Afuera me encontré con Sharon, ella estaba el auto esperándome en lo que retocaba el brillo labial. Subí y me coloqué el cinturón, _nunca confíes en alguien que hace llamadas, mientras se pinta e ignora triunfal el semáforo sin manejar. _

Guardó su brillo y tomó marcha,. Tras el asiento de copiloto pude reconocer más la ciudad, los parques y calle. En una de mis aceras favoritas (donde encontré a mi primer perrito) Sharon habló.

-¿Y cómo te trata L.A.? -Me preguntó sin curiosidad al igual que antes Mark.

-Bueno, un poco de todo -Me encogí de hombros-, Las ventas de la editorial subirán... supongo que es mi única novedad.

Me miró con escrutinio y de nuevo giró hacia el frente.

-Oh -Pronunció y volvió a callar.

-¿Y qué tal tú? -Sharon no era mi favorita pero estaba entre ellas.

-Bueno, corté con Rockie, él muy idiota me engaño...

-El se lo pierde -Le apoyé.

Me sonrío amable.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, enserio, aunque supongo que no te quedarás mucho -Apostilló mientras trataba de hacer cuentas y torcía el gesto.

-Solo dos semanas -Hice una mueca inconforme, no porque quisiera quedarme más, si no porque me molestaba el hecho de querer regresar ya.

Hablé más abiertamente con ella, le conté o expliqué mis planes y ella me daba sus puntos de vista. Se interesó mucho por mi vida amorosa pero siempre le corté diciéndole que era escasa aunque no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Edward y ella no se quedo con la duda hasta saber todo (evidentemente oculté lo de la reciente noche, eso me gustaba creer que era un secreto de los dos).

-Creo que le interesas a ese tal Edward... -Comentó pensativa al momento en el que entrabamos al hospital.

Quise contestar algo pero preferí sonreír, no era momento para pensar en Edward. Hablamos con la enfermera y preguntamos por ambos, tanto por Charile como por la abuela.

Sonreí al saber que Charlie se acaba de retirar, mejor. Así podía estar segura que estaba fuera de peligro y que lidiaría después con sus regaños para mí. Referente a la Abuela Eli, supe que se encontraba en tratamiento y que en media hora podría recibir visitas.

Me despedí de Sharon y me senté en la sala de espera de la habitación de mi abuela. El blanco de hospital jamás me gustó, siempre me desesperó, hacía que me sintiera como en un manicomio.

Tomé mi celular e hice una llamada.

_-¿Alo? _-Me contestó Melody al otro lado de la línea.

-Melody, soy Bella, supongo que ya te dijo Edward...

_ -Oh sí, sí _-Contestó sin importancia.

Esperaba que explotara, que me dijera lo irresponsable que había sido pero no dijo nada y parecía del todo tranquila.

-Entonces regresaré a trabajar en dos semanas -Rectifiqué aún insegura.

_-Sí Isabella, tomate el tiempo que quieras, y dile a tu Abuelo Robert que todo estará bien... **¡Mels es su Abuela Elizabeth! **_-Le corrigió una hermosa voz, Edward estaba con ella...-, _Oh sí, como sea, cuídate, bye bye _-Y colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Me sentía muy mal, algo menospreciada. Era una niñería pero por lo menos me hubiera gustado que Melody me hubiera exigido más... Que yo le fuera más útil... _¡Isabella Swan déjate de boberías! _-La vocecita era mi única acompañante en este momento.

-¿Señorita Swan? -Escuché la voz ronca, reparé mi vista en un doctor de piel morena, ya con marcas de edad y grandes lentes.

-¿Sí?

-Puede pasar -Anunció antes de irse sin evitar dejar escapar un bostezo, se notaba cansado.

Me paré de mi asiento y sin hacerle caso a mis dudas entre con la Abuela. Entre abrí la puerta y la mire descansando con su respiración algo regular, conectada a algunos aparatos, la luz permanecía apagado y así la deje.

Me cuidé de no tropezar hasta llegar a su lado, eso parecía ser fácil hasta cierto punto. Suspiré al verla tan tranquila, sus cabellos blanco reposaban en trenzas a los lados de la almohada y sus arrugas eran más pronunciadas que hace cuatro años.

A pesar de eso su rostro brindaba serenidad y seguridad, era mi querida abuela. Me sobresalté un poco cuando la saltar y toser, se despertó abruptamente y tomó una de las mantas para tapar su boca mientras tosía desesperada.

Me sentí inútil y solo di pequeños golpes en su espalda. Paró de toser un poco y se volvía a acostar antes de reposar su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Mi Bella, estás aquí -Reconoció feliz.

-Así es -Le tranquilicé apenas en lo que le ayudaba a acomodar su almohada.

Me pidió que prendiera la luz, de inmediato pareció la abuela de antes, reía y trataba de controlar sus toses seguidas pero jamás paró de hablar o, de hacerme hablar. Me hizo reír también y me dio sabios consejos.

Al poco tiempo llegó Thomas, aunque reí cuando me pidió que mirara el reloj y eran las tres en punto. Dijo que esperó con exactitud tras la puerta contigua para poder abrirla, mi abuela nos empezó a contar cosas, Thomas la ayudaba ya que eran recuerdos de los últimos cuatro años en los que no estuve.

Reí mucho y cada vez me sentía como la jovencita de diecisiete; con la abuela no molestó y menos con Tom pero esto e hizo incomodo cuando llegó el fin fe la visitas y Thomas y yo tuvimos que salir del cuarto.

-Me sorprende que no haya llegado nadie más -Comenté con ánimo al cerrar la puerta.

Tom me miró serio y me tomó de los hombros.

-Ya todos saben que estás aquí y bueno... por eso no vinieron Abe, ellos saben que no querías verlos...

Me sentí mal por mi familia, claro que quería verlos... no ahora, oh bueno era tan cobarde como para dejarlo para después.

Torcí el gesto.

-Oye -Me animó-, no decepcionas a la familia Swan tan rápido, todos te esperan en casa, Renée es la más entusiasta, Cat tuvo que salir ayer y volvió apenas hacia unas horas -Logró darme una sonrisa al recordar a mi alocada prima-, además también están, Frank y Kev, todos quieren verte, tía Maggie escuchó a Sharon decirle como estás más guapa -Reí-, y quiere comprobar varias cosas...

Ahora fue Tom quien río y le di un golpe suave.

-Como sea, todos te esperan...

-No mencionaste a Charlie -Le hice ver.

Torció el gesto.

-Él es quien más te ha extrañado es solo que... no lo demostrará tanto, tienes que ser paciente -Me pidió.

Asentí y tomamos camino a casa. Reconocí el Jeep de Thomas en la esquina, me daba risa. Desde que pudo tener un carro siempre compraba los mismo, un Jeep blanco, cambiaba el año y a veces el modelo pero siempre era una señal de Tom.

Me dejó manejar con el pretexto de que "conociera las velocidades" pero hizo lo que quería dándome el susto de mi vida al tomarme de las manos y hacer que presionara el acelerador, como pude pise el freno y se echó a reír como loco.

Seguí manejando hasta llegar a casa y entonces mi estomago se revolvió. Era una cobarde.

-¡Abe! -Gritaron todos la verme llega.

Cada uno de mis familiares me recibió con una abrazo y comentario que me hacía reír, mi mamá no paraba de preguntarme cosas sobre mí, la mayoría vergonzosas pero nada que sacará algún sonrojo, él único que provocaba eso se llamaba Edward Cullen.

-¿Abe eres tú? -Preguntó como tonta mi prima Cat desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Le saqué la lengua -Sí, mensita...

-Bien, porque el rojo te sienta bien -Me guiñó un ojo y me miré el reflejo del cristal de la ventana.

¡No lo podía creer! El solo pensar en Edward me ponía así, reí pero el rojo no desaparecía... _¡Ya caíste idiota!_

Las conversaciones siguieron, todas bulliciosas al máximo, nadie me paraba de ver y y sonreír, me sentía bien hasta que Renée me habló algo incomoda.

-Bella, tu padre está arriba ¿Por qué no subes a verlo? -Asentí y subí las escaleras, no era difícil encontrarlo.

Ala derecha, habitación tres con vista al tren que una vez jugué. Charlie me lo repetía todas las noches, era nuestra "canción", hasta mi última noche en esta casa me lo canturreó.

Con los dedos temblorosos abrí la puerta y encontré a Charlie acostado en su cama con el periódico tapando su cara.

-Siéntate a mi lado -Me pidió tranquilo.

Camine hasta su cama y me senté a su lado.

-Papá.... -Empecé.

Soltó el periódico y me abrazó.

-Mi niña -susurró.

Tal vez había sido infantil pensar que Charlie me odiaría, era mi padre después de todo. Me explicó lo mal que se sintió cuando le dio el infarto, lloré cuando me contó como se imaginó el morir sin verme antes.

Le pedí miles de veces perdón y él me dijo que no era necesario que él también tenía cierta parte de culpa. Estuve con él, casi toda la noche, le contó todos estos cuatro años con detalles, me dio consejos laborales y muchas palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

También mencionó mucho sobre la familia, era gracioso como me contaba su opinión acerca de cada uno.

Después de eso me la pase rondando con mis primos para cuidar a la abuela aunque técnicamente nos la pasamos en el hospital hasta que la Abuela Eli pudo darse de alta a la semana y media, los cuidados siguieron pero los ataques de tos disminuían constantemente.

Cuando de nuevo recuperé a mi familia me encontraba lista para volver a casa, esa madrugada no dormí nada despidiéndome de cada uno, hicimos algo parecido a una velada y hasta las siete de la mañana me metí a mi cuarto para bañarme.

Luego me cambié y rápidamente me miré al espejo para sentirme segura, llevaba unos _leggin's _largos de mezclilla, con una blusa verde opaco larga y holgada con tejidos abiertos que dejaban ver la playerita café que llevaba abajo, luego unas botas gamuzadas de color café...

Ahora solo faltaba mi pelo, lo tomé con las manos hacia arriba, tal vez una coleta alta... no; lo dejé suelto y corrí por mi plancha. Empecé a alaciarlo a fondo, hasta que desapareció todo rastro de bucle y solo deje un fleco de lado.

Me volví al espejo _de nuevo, ¿Qué me pasaba?_ Yo no era tan vanidosa, de pronto me encontraba insegura de cómo llegar de nuevo a mi ciudad. Pero siendo honesta me encontraba más nerviosa por cómo me fuera a ver Edward.

-Ya es hora Abe -Tocó mi primo la puerta de mi habitación.

-YA VOY -Grité antes de tomar mi maleta y salir.

La despedida fue dura pero tuve que repetirme que los vería pronto, eso me alegraba pero no del todo... ¡Era confuso!

Charlie me llevó en auto hasta el aeropuerto.

-Así debió de haber sido, ¿No? -Habló de la nada a penas a una cuadra de la casa.

-¿Ah? -Iba del todo distraída.

-Ya sabes, así debió de haber sido hace cuatro años... ya sabes, cuando te fuiste ¿Cómo te fuiste? -Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

No me gustaba el recordarlo pero tomé aire y empecé.

-Me acababas de gritar con que era tontería irme a estudiar solo por una beca que no era segura, bueno, después de eso, hablé por teléfono con Tom y fue él quien me hizo parar de llorar más no me dijo que hacer...

»Al final, decidí hacer lo que quería por primera vez, llamé a taxi, te dije que me iba pero no me creíste, entonces solo me fui... Como cuando iba al cina o algo parecido pero los nervios no disminuían... esteba escapando...

»Al verme ya con las maletas en mano, con mi tarjeta puesta para comprar el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles estuve a punto de arrepentirme pero entonces, bueno... fui una cobarde, justo cuando regresaba me imaginé a ti en la entrada listo con tu regaño y fue algo que...

»Preferí ir de tope con la realidad, me subí al avión y me olvide de que apenas era una niña, cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue rentar un hotel, contaba con los ahorros de toda mi vida...

»Lo demás lo sabes, conocí a Jasper y fue como un padre para mí, luego terminé la carrera y Jasper seguía a mi lado, me propuso empezar con la editorial y aquí me vez...

-¿Te ha ido bien? Se honesta... ¿Te falta algo?

-Por el momento no, estoy bien, dinero no me falta y no tengo caprichos de momento.... Así que digamos que todo va como fue mi plan -Sonreí dichosa.

-Me alegro Bells, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy, eres mi única hija pero justo lo que pedí -Me sonrío.

-Gracias, papá -Le medio abracé cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y me despedí de la persona con la que al principio temía recibir.

Exacto, Charlie no lo pudo haber dicho mejor. Así es como debió de haber sido hace cuatro años.

Mis pasos se podían notar ansiosos, el taconcito de mi bota sonaba al compas de un _Tic=Tac _con el suelo de mi edifico, me apresure cuando tomé las llaves de mi departamento.

Aventé mi maleta dentro y volví a cerrar antes de tocar desesperadamente la puerta contigua= la puerta de Jasper.

Después de dos segundo no parecía abrirse, para de tocar y tomé las llaves que el escondía en la cajita de regalos sujetado a un lado de la maceta.

Abrí y solo tuve que dar un vistazo para encontrar a Jasper, lo miré y corrí a abrazarlo. No me importo comportarme como una niña, él estaba sentado en su sillón del centro, jugando videojuegos y de la nada yo me encontraba en sus piernas abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Jazz... Jazz... Jazz... ¡Jazz! -Le canturreaba feliz.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado, en realidad a todo. Desde que pude ver, desde el aeropuerto, los primeros edificios me moría por llegar al mío, incluso llevaba unas interminables ganas de trabajar.... Bueno eso siempre...

-¡Hey! Jasper Withloock tienes cinco minutos para explicarme esto u Homero Simpson y yo seremos testigos de cómo engañas a mi hermanita -Escuché una voz grave y melodiosa, como la de un osos de juguete.

Me volteé asustada hacia la figura que se encontraba atrás de mí, casi salto pero supuse que sería un amigo de Jasper. Tenía unos ojos azules del mismo color que Alice, un pelo rebelde marrón y una sonrisa gigante, aunque ahora se la contenía tratando de verse serio.

-¿Y tú eres? -Pregunté confusa.

-Su cuñado -Remarcó serio.

Fruncí el ceño en lo que pensaba, su cuñado pero si Alice era su novia ¿No?

Me paré de las piernas de Jasper molesta.

-Jasper me debes una explicación -Le regañe.

Jasper me miró confuso pero luego entendió y solo río.

-¿Así que solo te ríes? -Me robó las palabras de la boca... ese que decía ser su cuñado.

Buen punto, no cabía su nombre.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El sujeto me miró confuso pero se paró del sillón y se presentó formalmente.

-Yo soy Cullen... Emmett Cullen -Se pasó una mano por su cabello galantemente y sonrío divertido haciendo una pésima imitación de James Bond, reí.

Reí tanto como por la confusión como por la imitación.

-¿ahora tu también te ríes? -Cuestionó molesto.

-Emm, ella es Bella -Le dijo Jasper por detrás.

Entonces el foquito de Emmett por fin se prendió.

-Oh... ¡Bella! -Gritó emocionado y me dio una vuelta en el aire **(1)-. **Enserio que te esperaba.

-Emm-ttt no-resss-piiro -Medio pronuncié entre su asfixiante abrazo.

Una enorme risa retumbó en mis oídos y luego me bajo.

-¿Debo de preguntar? -Me refería Jasper, él negó con la cabeza y de nuevo me dirigí a Emmett.

Bueno, este sujeto me caía bien en tan solo dos minutos de conocer... ¡Ja, en dos horas lo amare!

Mi humor andaba por las nubes, me uní a su partido de los Simpson , ya habría luego tiempo para obligar a Jasper a ir a una "visita con Alice" y bueno ¿Por qué no? Ver a Edward...

* * *

Bueno será otro "maratón" de caps, aunque tal vez algunas ya lo hayan leído con la pagina que les dejé en el capítulo anterior... Para las que no les dejare todo lo que tengo...


	11. No es cualquier bienvenida

Este cap la vdd fue (hasta ahora) mi segundo favorito jejeje

Ah si! hasta casi el final del cap, (que esta algo largo) vendra un **_PLAY_**

Se los pongo aqui si quierenn... es la cancion que ellos... buenoo no les adelanto jajajaa

_**PLAY: (ya saben www. ...) /watch?v=m4y2ihtoz3c**_

* * *

**.:No cualquier bienvenida:.**

_...Nunca creí en el "Karma" o la llamada "suerte" pero si alguna vez lo hice, vaya que me he portado mal..._

* * *

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, incluso había utilizado mi perfume favorito cayendo así, en el peor de los casos. Emmett me abrió la puerta, supongo que la caballerosidad era de familia. Jasper en un segundo empezó a tocar la puerta, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido.

_¡Vamos Isabella Swan! Solo fueron dos semanas... _Dos largas semanas. Me acomodé el cabello antes de que Alice abriera y me recibiera con un enorme abrazo.

-¡Bellaaaaa! -Chilló en mi oído.

Sonreí de alegría, también había extrañado a Alice.

-Alice, te extrañe -Admití cuando me soltó.

-Todos a ti -Dijo ella a su vez mientras nos invitaba a pasar.

-¿Extrañar a Alice, he? -Se cuestionó Emmett-, Supongo que debiste de haber ido a un lugar demasiado aburrido para extrañar a este conejillo interactivo -Comentó y Alice le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

Emmett le miró molesto y Alice le sacó la lengua, reí bajito. Luego de unos segundos en la entrada pasamos adentro, el nerviosismo persistía pero debía ignorarlo a toda costa. No negaré que cuando entré y no vi a nadie más una ola de desilusión me invadió.

Hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así... _Desilusión... _

Pero mis esperanzas se vieron recuperadas cuando escuché algunos pasos en el piso de arriba, volteé nerviosa hacia las escaleras y ahí estaba. Mi apetitoso jefe iba bajando las escaleras en un traje negro, tal como lo había visto la última vez. Cuando bajo pude sentir su colonia, se veía increíblemente guapo.

Mis tiernas temblaron cuando sus ojos me vieron pero lo único que vi en los suyos fue arrogancia, como el primer día que lo conocí. Esto me recordaba mucho la primer día.

-Edward -Le habló Alice-, Bella ya regresó -Comentó con entusiasmo.

Edward me miró a forma de saludo pero luego se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Me doy cuenta, la oficina estará mejor... Como sea, ya me tengo que ir -Avisó sin dejo de emoción.

Esto era peor que regresar y no verlo, enserio dolía más.

-Ehh irás a... -Quiso saber Emmett.

-Tengo una cita si mal recuerdo -dijo antes de irse.

No sabía que expresión podía tener mi cara, pero para nada quería que tuviera un gesto de desconsolación. Algo que odiaba era dar lastima, mis nervios anteriores fueron arrebatados por coraje, podía sentir mis ojos pesados y las lágrimas arremolinadas.

Me giré hacia Jasper quien apretaba la mandíbula, molesto. Pude notar que tenía su mano en forma de puño y miraba hacia la puerta totalmente enfurecido. Alice miraba a Emmett algo incómoda y Emmett la miraba de la misma forma.

No me gustaba la escena y tal vez era tonto; pero si todo esto se debía al comportamiento de su hermano, quería que ellos supieran que a mí no me había afectado en nada (aunque hubiese sido todo lo contrario).

-Entonces Alice -Traté de mejorar el quiebre de mi voz-, ¿Podría decirme que haremos hoy? Tengo ganas de un antro, digamos que en Denver no pude ir a ninguno -Objeté divertida.

Alice me miró con desconfianza pero luego de algunos segundos de sonrío.

-¡Claro! _Tenemos que cambiarnos _-Sabía que eso significaba, cambio de dos horas.

-¡Oh no! -Emmett me ganó la expresión-, ¿Sabes Jasper? Nosotros los hombres no adelantaremos y las dejemos a ellas aquí.

Reí un poco por la manera de huir de Emmett.

-Cobarde -Masculló Alice cuando Emmett arrastró a Jasper hacia la puerta.

Jasper solo río bajito, me alegré de que ya estuviera de nuevo de buen humor. No me gustaba verlo enojado.

Alice y yo salimos corriendo escaleras arriba y nos cambiamos como torbellinos, debía admitir que Alice era muy buena para escoger ropa en cinco minutos, luego de esoEmmett y Jasper llegaron, salimos todos de la casa y nos fuimos al primer antro que encontramos.

Para ser honesta me daba igual estar ahí o en cualquier lugar, todo con tal de no pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente; cuando el olor a cigarro y alcohol llenaron mi pulmones y las luces fluorescentes no podían cegar más a mis ojos, perdí la conciencia.

No supe exactamente lo que hice, solo agradecí que Emmett me acompañara a todos lados evitando que me cayera. Tampoco estuve segura de la hora cuando Jasper pidió que nos fuéramos, al parecer Alice, Emmett y yo andábamos demasiado _«felices». _

* * *

-Ttee lo di-go encheeerio Chasper me encuentrrrrroo perrrrfeta -Era incapaz de decir algo coherente pero debía defenderme, _yo estaba bien. _

-Sí, campanita lo que tú digas... -Me repitió de nuevo, me llevaba cargada en el pasillo del edificio.

-Ahshsshs -Repliqué-, T-u-ú no me cresh...

Jasper resopló.

-Bella, apestas a alcohol y, ¿Quieres que te escuche? -Objetó algo molesto.

-Lo s-h-ciento yo... -Me tapé la boca, mientras trataba de controlar el vomito.

Jasper pareció darse cuenta y me bajo con delicadeza antes de abrir la puerta de mi departamento. Fui directo al baño.

-¿Es por él? -Me preguntó Jasper detrás-, ¿Te pusiste así por él? -Espetó molesto.

Cerré la tapa de la taza y jalé la cadena, luego me empecé a limpiar la cara, cambiarme a mi pijama y hacerme; sabía que Jasper no vería nada.

Cuando salí del baño fui directo por un vaso de agua.

-No me has contestado -Replicó.

Me giré hacia él.

-¿Sabes que la última noche que estuve aquí en cocina era muy diferente a ésta? -Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Jasper suspiró, dejó sus manos al aire y trató de controlar su enojo.

-No lo entiendo Bella, siempre me pareciste tan fuerte... jamás te imaginé así y menos por un solo rato, quiero decir, ¿Quién te asegura que él era o no es para ti? Ó lo que sea que te duele... No lo entiendo -Negó con la cabeza y se apoyo sobre el lavaplatos.

Tenía razón, Edward jamás dio indicios de algo concreto pero igual dolía, tampoco era porque yo debía dejarme derrumbar solo porque tenía una cita pero ahí venía el desvelo de secreto...

¿Por qué Isabella Swan siempre había permanecido intacta a lo que ella llamaba _un estúpido sentimiento? _Porque ella lo había vivido en carne y hueso y porque siempre que lo añoraba más que nuca, éste le daba una patada por detrás y la regresaba con el sentimiento de humillación.

Por eso jamás quise volver a sentir algo por alguien, porque Jasper o Jacob o incluso recientemente Emmett eran hombres a los que podía jurar amar porque sabía que jamás amaría _de otro modo_. Porque sabía que ellos no querían algo más que amistad.

Era tonto ponerme así, solo porque Edward tuviera una cita, una sencilla cita que podía ser de trabajo o algo así. Era tonto pero era necesario. Esta noche cuando su indiferencia me dolió tanto me di cuenta de que yo en realidad sentía algo por él, y no quería para nada que _ese algo _me hiciera daño.

Por eso me puse así, por eso hice el fin del mundo hoy. Porque debía de estar así para poder ir el lunes próximo y ver a Edward como _otro individuo más._

-Olvídalo Jazz -Pedí ahora un poco más coherente.

Jasper levantó su cabeza y me ofreció sus brazos, sin pensarlo nada lo abrace. Jasper era mucho mejor que cualquier hermano mayor que Charlie y Renée me pudieran haber dado.

-Gracias -Susurré-, Y lamento mi temible olor a alcohol.

-Para nada campanita, has aguantado cosas mía peores, ¿No?

-No que tu recuerdes -Reí.

Después de eso Jasper se fue a su departamento, me sentí mal por haberlo apartao de Alice, ya luego lo recompensaría... Me subí a mi habitación y después mucho esfuerzo pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue hablarle a Thomas, más que nada para decirle que estaba bien. Traté de ignorar el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía para dar alguna pista sobre mi noche pasada.

El domingo estuvo tranquilo, me la pasé en mi cama todo el día, mitad durmiendo y la otra haciendo el esfuerzo de entender al partido beisball. Las películas románticas ahora ya no me atraían tanto...

Jasper y Emmett me vinieron a buscar, al parecer Alice también tenía resaca y fue muy clara al decirles que no quería su presencia hoy. Estuve con ellos un rato pero parecía más una zombi que otra cosa.

Ellos jugaban divertidos un juego de video y yo solo intentaba entenderles.

-¡Guau Bella! Tú si te sabes divertir -Dijo Emmett por lo alto mientras zambullía como media bolsa de patatas fritas en su boca.

-¡Aahhhh! Emmett no quiero saber nada eso, ni hoy... ni mañana, ni nunca -Le rogué al tiempo que tapaba mi rostro con un cojín.

Jasper río macabramente y luego Emmett lanzó una maldición.

-Jasper Whitlock, ¡Me atrapaste distraído! ¡Eso no vale! -Se quejó Emmett como niño chiquito al tiempo que su jugador del videojugo moría.

Rodé los ojos y me apoyé sobre el descansa manos del sillón.

El resto de la tarde continuó así, hasta que Emmett tuvo hambre y planeamos ir por Alice para ir a algún restaurante.

-Dice que estará lista cuando lleguemos -les avisé cuando colgué el teléfono.

-Bien, espero que este de mejor humor -Deseó Emmett con la voz de un niño asustado.

-¿Tan mala fue? -Quise saber.

-No tienes idea -Me respondió Emmett temblando.

Un cojín aterrizo en su cabeza.

-J me estas molestando -Le amenazó.

Jasper bufó.

-Niñita, apúrense o no llegaremos -Cortó antes de salir por la puerta de mi departamento.

-¡Mejor di que ya te urge! -Le gritó Emmett pero para asegurarse de que fuera escuchado salió tras de él.

Reí por lo bajo y les seguí el paso. Cerré mi departamento y luego subimos a la Jeep de Emmett para ir con Alice. Antes de llegar les avisé que me quedaría a esperarlos y que por favor no se tardarán.

Honestamente no quería cruzarme con Edward de nuevo. Jasper bajón sin decirme nada y Emmett me preguntó si en realidad no quería bajar antes de irse.

Suspiré, esperaba que no tardaran mucho. Para matar el tiempo saqué mi celular y empecé a ver algunos archivos, tenía que ponerme en línea con el trabajo.

Cuando escuché el sonido de un auto, dudaba de algún vecino cerca y no quería pensar en quien podía ser. Me pasé al asiento delantero, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue fingir que acaba de llegar. Pero cuando de reojo por el parabrisas vi que él no venía solo, me deje caer en la parte de abajo escondiéndome y baje el parabrisas.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó que se apagaba y el sonido de unas puertas abrirse.

-Me la pase muy bien -Escuché una voz femenina decir de una manera muy sensual.

-Sí, eso supongo -Contestó él seco, no era la voz que yo conocía.

Luego deje de escuchar pero sabía que estaban ahí, me levanté un poco para ver. Hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo...

Ella acorralaba a Edward contra su carro, él la tomaba por detrás de la cintura y se besaban apaisadamente. Ella empezó a besarlo por el cuello mientras subía su pierna a su cintura.

¡Maldita! Pero él también... ¡Ahhhg!

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperé, él la separo suavemente. Ella inclinó su cabeza confundida mientras ambos trataban de tomar aire.

-¿Qué paso Eddie? -Le preguntó ella mientras masajeaba su pecho.

Él conservaba agachada la vista.

-Es que... -Parecía tratar de ordenar sus ideas, cuando de la nada alzó la vista y me vió.

Pude imaginarme como mi ojos se hicieron enormes, me agaché rápidamente.

_Diablos, diablos, ¿Ahora qué? _

-¡AJA! ¡Lo encontré ya! -Grité y abrí la puerta del carro, no fue intencional el que casi golpeo a la chica.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la chica parecía confusa por la manera en la que Edward me miraba.

-¡Chicos no se preocupen, ya lo encontré! -Grité en dirección a la casa, fingiendo pesimamente.

Luego me gire hacia Edward y la chica, era alta, ojos avellana como los de Tom y cabello pelirrojo; sentí punzadas de envidia, sus facciones eran como las de una muñeca.

-Bueno, espero no interrumpir demasiado -Me disculpé-, me marchó -Señalé la casa.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-Bella espera -Escuché a Edward, me giré hacia ellos-, ¿Sabes? A Fany le gustan mucho eso de "encontrar cosas" -Comentó al tiempo que se rascaba la nariz-. Tu sabes bien tal vez podrías comentarle algo de tu hallazgo ficticio.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Sí y tú podrías comentarle, jefe mío, tus pendientes en la oficina -Le sonreí.

La chica no entendía mucho de lo que hablábamos pero parecía incomodarse. Tomó el brazo de Edward y le susurró algo.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa -Le respondió el secamente.

Ella volvió a susurrarle algo.

-Sí, mis hermanos saldrán pero... -Me sentí de nuevo una intrusa, salí de ahí sin despedirme.

No me importó que Edward viera la cara que llevaba solo me fui. Entré a la casa hecha un desastre. Alice parecía encontrarse al pie de las escaleras preguntándole a Jasper por cual bolsa elegir. Emmett mordía una barrita recién adquirida de la cocina.

-¿Be-ee-llaa q-ue te paso? -Me preguntó con la boca llena.

-Nada -Contesté osca, cerré la puerta y avancé un poco.

Emmett digirió lo que masticaba y volvió a hablar.

-Pero si pareces que acabas de ver a tu misma abuela difunta...

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

-No ha muerto Emmett -Mascullé.

-¿Qué paso, entonces? -Esta vez fue Alice quien me preguntó.

Me giré hacia ellos, Jasper me miraba con duda y escrutinio en lo que Alice tomaba uno de los dos bolsos.

-Es que, mi abuela volvió a recaer pero no es nada grave -Puntualicé, no quería mentirles _mucho. _

Los tres entrecerraron los ojos pero después solo se encogieron de hombros. Alice terminó de bajar y tomó la mano de Jasper, a lo mismo Emmett me seguía el paso.

Íbamos a salir cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Edward y _Fany. _

Alice vio a Fany de pies a cabeza luego torció el gesto y le negó decepcionada a su hermano. Jasper me volteó a ver precavido pero yo solo atiné a darle una mueca conforme y Emmett, al igual que Fany no entendía nada.

Suspiré y me adelanté un poco pero Alice rompió fila y tomó a Edward de hombro.

-¿Sabes a dónde iremos? -Le cuestionó a Edward.

Que yo supiera, aún no habíamos escogido un restaurante y Jasper la volteó a ver, al igual que yo: totalmente confundido.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-A un restaurante tailandés, ese de la esquina en el centro... donde hay buena música, tu sabes... en especial salsa -Comento inquisitiva.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Pero Allie! -Se quejó Emmett-, Tu sabes que no me gusta ese... ¡Auhh! -Chilló.

Pude ver de reojo como Alice retiraba rápidamente su pie del de Emmett.

-... ¡AJA! -Declaró Emmett entendiendo algo incomprensible para mí.

Edward roló los ojos. Jasper y yo éramos los únicos confundíos, Fany parecía haberse aburrido de la conversación y se dedicó a mirar la casa.

-...Entonces, supongo que a tí... -Comenzó Emmett dirigiéndose a Fany-,...la comida tailandesa es tu favorita, eres muy buena en la salsa...

-... Y te encantan las películas de acción -Terminó Alice.

Fany parecía confundida pero asintió a todo, Edward estaba más molesto cada vez.

-Sí -Dijo la chica-, pero ¿Cómo sabían todo eso? Edward y yo apenas nos conocimos hoy...

-Simple intuición femenina, querida -Le aseguró Alice al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y jalaba hacia la salida.

Discretamente le pidió a Jasper que la llevara hasta afuera y a mí me sacó antes de darme una sonrisa de disculpa cuando cerró la puerta.

Jasper me miró extraño cuando me vio recargarme sobre la puerta para poder escuchar pero no dijo nada y continuó caminando con Fany.

-¡Eres imposible Edward Cullen! ¡Claro! Solo tenías que empezar a encontrar chicas así en Los Ángeles para empezar la cacería de "chicas que se parezcan a Sophie" -Le despotricó molesta Alice.

_Sophie... Sophie... _Antes lo había escuchado.

-Alice basta, no eres mi madre -Se defendió él.

-Poco me importas tú pedazo de papanata, es la chica en cuestión quien me preocupa...

-¡Alice! Tú eres la imposible, ¿Te vas a preocupar por cada chica con la que salga? De todos modos Fany pudo haberse topado con cualquier otro... podría ahora mismo yo dejarla y se toparía con cualquier otro...

-¡Como yo! -Exclamó Emmett contento.

-Em cállate -Le pidió Alice-, La diferencia es que ellos no la van a lastimar por un viejo dolor, por satisfacer el vacío que ¡YA NO EXISTE! -Le gritó más molesta.

Edward bufò.

-Como quieras -Volvió a hablar Alice-. No se quedarán acá, irán con nosotros...

Escuché que se quedaron callados y camine rápidamente hacia donde Jasper, solo rogaba porque Fany no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo chismosa que era.

-Campanitas, estas empezando a comportarte como en la tele -Admitió Jasper por lo bajo.

-Es que todo me está saliendo algo parecido... -Me queje y el río.

-¡Ya estamos listos! -Gritó Alice con júbilo desde la puerta mientras Emmett la seguía y Edward se rehusaba al agarre de su mano.

-Vaya que están locos -Masculló Fany por detrás de mí-, pero mientras el tipo este tan _bueno... _-qué más da.

Me abstuve a darle una cacheta pero solo caminé hacia Jasper, quien recién tomaba la mano de Alice. Emmett me jaló y Edward habló con Fany, ella aceptó ir con una mueca, definitivamente tenía en mente _mejores planes_

* * *

Llegamos al lugar todo parecía muy lujoso, de colores cálidos, pedimos una mesa y nos llevaron a una.

El menú lo pidió Alice, me pidió que confiara en ella y le obedecí al igual que Jasper. Edward cada vez se notaba más incómodo. Nuestro pedido llegó y empezamos a comer, nunca faltaron las bromas de Emmett que me mataban de la risa.

También algunos comentarios de Alice para aligerar el ambiente, Fany frecuentemente se apoyaban sobre Edward o le susurraba cosas al oído, me ponía muy celosa...

-Jazz quiero bailar... ¿Podemos? -Le pidió Alice con un puchero.

Jasper sonrío y ambos se pararon a bailar. Fany le susurró a Edward otra vez y este asintió y se pararon siguiendo a Jasper y Alice. Di otro sorbo a mi bebida, me sentí incómoda y una completa tonta. Hace tiempo las parejas éramos Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella... Me gustó creerlo así, pero ahora Edward venía con Fany y le importaba poco lo mucho que me hería.

Emmett se dio cuenta de mi rostro con deje de tristeza y empezó a contarme un chiste tras otro, algunas cosas sobre su vida y muchas ocurrencias. Me mataba de la risa junto con él.

-Ahh -Suspiró Emmett después de una larga carcajada-. No lo entiendo aún -Protestó-, es que te juro Bella cuando me habló sobre ti pensé que eras igual a Sophie pero para empezar ella no se ríe de mis chistes... -Se quejó.

Me quedé en Shock, Emmett también sabía de Sophie.

-¿Sophie? ¿Por qué habría de parecerme a ella? -Le pregunté molesta.

Emmett cerró la boca, temiendo haber dicho demasiado.

-Oh, oh.

-No Emmett, esto cansa ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que escuchó esa comparación y ya estoy cansada, ¿Quién es Sophie?

Emmett me miró asustado, tal vez me había sobresaltado pero únicamente suspiré.

-No me dirás -Negué con la cabeza rendida.

-Lo siento -Parecía en verdad sentirlo-, te recompenso con esta pieza de baile...

Hice un puchero al momento que me sacó de mi lugar.

-No soy nada buena bailando salsa -Me quejé.

Negó aún más con cabeza.

-Sophie lo era... -Pronunció pero se interrumpió y me miró apenado.

Yo lo miraba furibunda.

-Disculpa enserio Bella, no te puedo decir mucho, solo que hasta donde veo si le importas a Edward y mucho más que esa oxigenada -Señaló a Fany-, y te aseguro que el bruto de mi hermano tendrá una dosis suficiente de celos.

Me jaló de la mano y me llevó directo hacia la pista. No era buena bailando salsa pero reconocí la canción...

**_PLAY: (ya saben www. ...) /watch?v=m4y2ihtoz3c_**

_Procura seducirme muy despacio y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te hare _

Emmett hizo que moviera colocó sus manos a los lados de mi cadera e hizo que la moviera lentamente, reí tontamente. Ahora él era mi maestro...

_Procura caminarme ya, como ola del mar y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar quizás convenga que te alejes quizás me domina la tentación de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti tan cerca...sin poder resistir _

No era tan difícil, después de que me mostrara como moverme con candencia y gracia, todo lo demás era dejarte llevar por la música.

_Procura coquetearme mas... y no reparo de lo que te hare procura ser parte de mi y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura no mirarme mas y no sabrás de que te perderás es un dilema del que tu ni yo no podemos escapar_

Sin darme cuenta en realidad me estaba divirtiendo, había dejado de un lado a la amargura con Edward. Y era realmente desestresante bailar únicamente para ti (con Emmett a lado, claro). Pero el propósito de este último, fue comprendido por mí cuando vi que Edward se acercaba con Fany entre sus brazos.

Lo i de reojo y me volvía a girar hacia Emmett, al tiempo que finalizaba el coro, él me daba de vueltas. Y -"accidentalmente"- en una me topé con su figura. Reí de nuevo y Emmett me giñó un ojo.

_Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos ay procura mujer procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer. Procura mujer mi corazón se acelera _

Ya después de otro rato la cercanía entre Fany, Emmett, Edward y yo era casi nula. Parecíamos más un cuarteto que una pareja.

_Procura mujer Porque tu día te llega Procura mujer sabes que hay luna llena procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos ay procura mujer y acercando tus labios procura mujer coquetearme despacio _ _procura mujer que yo caiga en tus brazos _

Justo en una de las vueltas que Emmett me hizo dar, entendí porque hacía que yo chocara -de vez en cuando- con Edward, pues él antes de mi cuerpo impactara con el suyo soltó a Fany y me tomó a mí.

Fany casi cae si no es que Emmett la tomó diestramente y se mantuvo bailando con ella.

_Procura coquetearme mas... y no reparo de lo que te hare procura ser parte de mi y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura no mirarme mas y no sabrás de que te perderás es un dilema del que tu ni yo no podemos escapar_

Me volteé hacia Emmett molesta, yo no era una muñeca. Sin mencionar lo que el tacto de Edward causaba en mí, era como volver a tener un calor que estorbaba, Emmett me guiñó un ojo y de a poco se fue alejando con Fany "bailando".

_procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer... procura mujer que se aceleran mis latidos ay procura mujer _

Me giré hacia Edward molesta, tal vez no debería de estarlo pero lo estaba y poco me importó lo que él pensara.

-Puedes irte en cuanto gustes -Me aclaró osco en lo que me hacia girar delicadamente.

Moví mis caderas a los compas de mis pies, asegurándome de darle un buen pisotón.

-No, no si puedo seguir haciendo esto -Declaré de igual manera.

Se encogió de hombros y seguimos como antes; este baile no era como lo divertido con Emmett, tampoco era como lo _lindo _con él hacia dos semanas. Era muy diferente. Pero no lograba identificar qué.

_procura mujer... y te aseguro que me undo en ti procura mujer procura mujer ir acercando tus labios_

Me acerqué sin caer en la proximidad pero él me atrajo de completo a su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -Repitió la pregunta, lejos me llegaba el _deja vù _de antes pero llegaba.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y sin quererlo me estremecí.

-Sí -Contesté rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera poner aquella expresión de duda.

Nos separamos y nos volvimos a acercar. Seguíamos bailando tal como el ritmo de la canción guiaba.

-¿Así que ahora vas de cacería con Emmett? -Preguntó incrédulo sin verme.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, él únicamente veía en dirección a Emmett.

Reí un poco bajo, esto me enfurecía más a mí que a él.

-Yo no cazo -Puntualicé-, Me dispararía con mis propias armas.

Esta vez me vio y levantó una ceja, antes de hacerme dar un giro y dejar que callera en su pecho de nuevo, ya no bailo al compas de la canción, ahora solo hacía lo que le convenía.

-Al menos antes, los haces dormir en tu cama -Susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí de coraje, era un ¡!! .. Contuve las respiración, este no era el Edward que yo creía, este en realidad hería, tomé mi poco orgullo de la humillación que el me daba. Si quería hacerme sentir mal con recuerdos, obtendría lo mismo.

-Linda compañía -Señalé a Fany-, Supongo que no se parece a... -Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, a manera que mi boca quedara en su oído y tomé con mis manos su espalda para detenerlo de cualquier cosa-...a Sophie -Pronuncié el nombre que ya llevaba horas en mi cabeza.

Pude sentir como dejó de respira por varios segundo, se quedó inmóvil y apretó sus puños por detrás de mí. Tuve un poco de miedo y me levanté para ver su rostro, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, miraba a al vacío y trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo.

Entonces reconocí algo de hace mucho tiempo, desde que había empezado a trabajar con él: ese tono opaco en sus ojos, eso que lo hacía verse triste, eso que hasta la misma Melody había notado.

Aún seguía esperando por su reacción, se separó un poco de mí, me miró a los ojos y estaba segura que me mataría ahí mismo, pero solo se contuvo, tomó aire y me hizo esperar lo suficiente como para sentirme mal por lo que había dicho.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Jamás le conocí mejor

**.:Jamás le conoci mejor:.**

_...Mi vida jamás fue tan de novela, y por primera vez no soy yo quien lo provoca..._

* * *

_~Capítulo anterior_

* * *

_Esta vez me vio y levantó una ceja, antes de hacerme dar un giro y dejar que callera en su pecho de nuevo, ya no bailo al compas de la canción, ahora solo hacía lo que le convenía._

_-Al menos antes, los haces dormir en tu cama -Susurró en mi oído._

_Me estremecí de coraje, era un ¡!! .. Contuve las respiración, este no era el Edward que yo creía, este en realidad hería, tomé mi poco orgullo de la humillación que el me daba. Si quería hacerme sentir mal con recuerdos, obtendría lo mismo._

_-Linda compañía -Señalé a Fany-, Supongo que no se parece a... -Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, a manera que mi boca quedara en su oído y tomé con mis manos su espalda para detenerlo de cualquier cosa-...a Sophie -Pronuncié el nombre que ya llevaba horas en mi cabeza._

_Pude sentir como dejó de respira por varios segundo, se quedó inmóvil y apretó sus puños por detrás de mí. Tuve un poco de miedo y me levanté para ver su rostro, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, miraba a al vacío y trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo._

_Entonces reconocí algo de hace mucho tiempo, desde que había empezado a trabajar con él: ese tono opaco en sus ojos, eso que lo hacía verse triste, eso que hasta la misma Melody había notado._

_Aún seguía esperando por su reacción, se separó un poco de mí, me miró a los ojos y estaba segura que me mataría ahí mismo, pero solo se contuvo, tomó aire y me hizo esperar lo suficiente como para sentirme mal por lo que había dicho._

_**~Ahora**_

* * *

Su gesto era algo más que desconcertado, en realidad podía ver el dolor en cada aspecto de su semblante. No relajaba ni un segundo sus puños y trataba de contenerse. No sabía que pensar, tener miedo o culpa...

Era difícil elegir pero me lo quede viendo sin temor, él también me había ofendido. Al poco tiempo logró mover su boca.

-No, nadie, ni de cerca se parece a Sophie -Masculló entre dientes, se dio media vuelta y solo pude observar su espalda cuando atravesaba velozmente el local hasta la puerta.

Me sentí débil y más herida aún, "_nadie, ni de cerca se parece a Sophie", _antes no me molestaba el no parecerme a esta tal Sophie pero ahora, me hería que, probablemente Fany tuviera más posibilidades con Edward que yo.

Si bien antes le había creído a Emmett, era lógico que yo no le llegaba ni a los talones a esta tal _Sophie. _Caminé incoherente hasta la mesa, tomé mi bolso y dejé algo de dinero antes de salir.

Desde afuera, tras el cristal vi como Alice daba una vuelta entre los brazos de Jasper con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Y Emmett y Fany nos buscaban en la pista pero inmediatamente, cambie de lugar y me apresuré por llegar al final de la cuadra.

Me sentía en una persecución, tomé el primer taxi e indiqué mi dirección rápidamente. No me molesté en pensar algo en el camino, cuando llegué, pagué y me metí al edificio para llegar por fin a mi departamento.

Tomé un vaso grande de agua, respiré y tuve la imagen del rostro de Edward toda la noche. No pude dormir bien, todo el tiempo que trataba de conciliar un buen sueño me llegaba su recuerdo y entonces comprendí algo.

Yo no debía de sentirme culpable, menos cuando él solito busco lo que yo dije, él ya tenía ese problema... Si yo le hubiese dicho a cualquier otra persona no le hubiese afectado de la misma manera. Lo que dije era algo inofensivo que solo a un loco podría causarle tanto dolor.

No quería tampoco torturarme con el misterio de Sophie, eso era masoquismo. No me consideraba alguien así, por lo menos ahora no...

Pasadas algunas horas de hacer el enorme esfuerzo por tener la mente en blanco logré entenderlo por completo. Yo no debía mostrarme culpable si no enojada. Edward, era un estúpido. Me había tratado de la peor forma, tal vez no me había herido pero lo había intentado.

Cuando pude meter de lleno ese razonamiento en mi cerebro, pude dormir. Tomé el sueño -o lo que sea que tuve-, como lo mejor de la noche y por fin descanse algo.

* * *

-¡Oh Bella que bueno es tenerte de nuevo por aquí! -Me recibió muy contenta Ángela.

Al parecer se había notado mi ausencia, la mayoría me recibió con un abrazo y un saludo parecido al de Ang. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi oficia; incluso me era raro utilizar mi llave.

Al entrar me llegó el olor a lavanda que tanto me gustaba. Acomodé mi bolso en una de las sillas y di click al teléfono para escuchar mis mensajes.

Había unos cuantos de cuentas bancarias, otros sobre algunos proyectos y otros más eran mensajes para la empresa pero solo dos llamaron mi atención:

_"Bells, ¿Cómo has estado?.. Me enteré que estás fuera, acabo de llegar a Los Ángeles y quería verte .. Como sea, cuídate ¿Ok? .. ah, paso a visitarte pronto, tengo una que otra noticia que decirte .. ¡Oh claro! Jaja, se me olvido decirte: Soy Jacob"_

Reí un poco, había extrañado un tanto a Jake, tal como siempre pues casi nunca lo veía. Aunque su última visita había sido algo incomoda, lo seguía extrañando.

Y el otro mensaje era de un desconocido, dejó un nombre pero no recordaba bien.

_"Isabella Swan, ¿No me equivoco? _-Levanté una ceja, su voz me era conocida-, _Espero que no .. Bueno soy Éthan Coll, espero que se encuentre muy bien señorita Swan, habló porque próximamente me presentaré por su oficina"_

El mensaje me dejo aturdida, no recordaba nunca haber hecho una especia de cita o algo con algún sujeto. Sin embargo lo dejé pasar esperando que fuera una broma telefónica. Di un receso a mi salud mental, era hora de ir a _esa oficina. _

No la de él precisamente, la de Melody pero daba igual, yo sabía que él estaría ahí. No podía negar que mis piernas temblaban, estaba realmente nerviosa. Una cosa era consultar con tu almohada la actitud del día siguiente y otra muy diferente era poder actuar como se debía.

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta lentamente, casi podía parecer que yo quería tanto suspenso. Encontré a Melody leyendo unos papeles con un café en sus manos. Sus risos sueltos y alborotados le estorbaban un poco y los alisaba.

-Buenos días -Saludé odiando a mi voz nerviosa.

Melody levantó la vista, me miró con sorpresa y me invito a pasar.

-Buenos días Isabella, espero que el viaje haya sido fructífero porque te tengo un noticia -Empezó como si nunca me hubiera ido, como si este fuera uno de todos los días, aunque ya hubiera mencionado la palabra "viaje".

Eso me hizo sentiré cómoda, entré de completo en la oficina y di un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo estábamos Melody y yo.

-¿Cuál es? -Me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Tomó los papeles y los guardo en uno de sus gabinetes, dio un sorbo a su café y habló.

-Veras, acabo de terminar el inventario de este año -Anunció aliviada señalando todos los papeles, recordé que yo había contribuido en eso-, ya esta todo listo, pero la invitación para autores pasada hizo que los números se triplicaran -Sonrío.

Imaginé lo dichosa que estaba, al decir verdad yo también lo estaba.

-Bien -Le invité a seguir.

-Lo que digo es que tendremos mucho trabajo, _Ed _ha dicho que no hay problema por él que...

_-¿Ed? _

-Sí, tu compañero Edward -Me aclaró.

_-Oh _ -Fue lo único que pude decir, _¿Ed? _¿Desde cuándo Melody trataba así a sus empleados? Ni a Jasper que ha sido su colega desde el inicio.

-Como te decía, cortare mi discurso a que simplemente no podrás salir estas vacaciones navideñas -Terminó con un aire frío y se giró hacia la puerta para cambiar a una sonrisa.

-Buenos días _Ed _-Le escuché decir.

Asimilaba la noticia, lo peor era que por primera vez si era cierto el "_tengo mucho trabajo". _Y esta vez si quería ir con mi familia, estaba segura que me pasaría lo del cuento del borrego mentiroso.

_¡Aahhhh! ¡Bella Swan!_

-Buenos días -Oí su voz algo monótona, algunos pasos y entonces lo sentí sentarse cerca de mí.

-Claro -Acepté rápidamente, me levanté sin esperar aviso y camine rápida hacia la salida. Solo escuchaba la voz de mi cabeza decir:

_Aún no estás lista para esto. _

Por primera vez concordé con la voz, yo no estaba lista para eso. Edward todavía seguía... _haciendo eso en mí. _Esa ansia al verle, esos nervios en mi estomago, ese temblor en mis piernas, ese calorcito en mi espalda. ¡Todo!

Cuando vi mi oficia eludía indiscretamente a Ángela y me metí dentro. Al poco tiempo la puerta se volvió a abrir, y se cerró con seguro por detrás de mí.

-Ángela ahorita no -Pedí clemente, con las manos en las sienes y tratando de pensar que Edward era un idiota.

-Quería hablar contigo -¡Oh no! Esa voz...

Me volteé tratando de ser diligente y lo miré a los ojos. Grave error podía ver como el arrepentimiento surcaba por ellos.

-Aquí me tienes -Extendí mis brazos y luego los crucé.

Bajó la cabeza, tomó aire y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, _¿Estaba nervioso? _

-Lo de ayer... -Comenzó.

_¡JA! Lo de ayer..._

-Lo de ayer fue nada Edward -Espeté con saber de donde rayos fuerza.

Levantó su cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-¿Nada? -Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos dando un leve paso hacia mí.

-Sí, quiero decir no dijimos nada que no fuera cierto -Mentí-, Excepto por Emmett a quien solo veo como un amigo... Y tú bueno tú, solo fue por que ese día o noche me sentía débil, quiero que sepas que no era uno de los que _planeaba meter a mi cama, _¿Fue el término que utilizaste, no?

Negó con la cabeza negándose a creerlo y esta vez parecía molesto.

-¿Y Jacob Black si es de esos?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Eso no te incumbe -Mascullé antes de pasar a su lado para abrirle la puerta.

Me tomó del brazo y me hizo regresar a él. Estábamos tan pegados como la noche anterior cuando bailábamos. Mi mano estaba sobre su pecho atrapada en la suya y mi cabeza a escasos milímetro de la de él.

-Tal vez sí -Murmuró bajito cerca de mi cara.

Agaché mi cabeza, la nula distancia era muy peligrosa.

-Jacob Black no ha estado ni cerca de mi cuarto, ninguno otro a excepción de Jasper lo ha estado -Musite bajito siendo honesta.

No sabía donde había acabado el enojo, no sabía porque ahora era honesta. Pero si sabía las ganas que tenía de que Edward me abrazara como la última vez y que todo fuera como la última vez.

Él parecía más tranquilo, soltó mi mano y colocó la suyas a los costados de mi cadera continuando con la nula distancia.

Con su mano levantó delicadamente mi mentón, con la otra me abrazo atrayéndome más hacia él.

Mi estomago estaba vuelto loco, mis piernas dudaban en dejarse caer y mis ojos no podían dejar de tener prisioneros sus labios.

Él mantenía esa confianza de siempre, de reojo vi que miraba de un manera tan... _tierna. _Mi cerebro si estaba loco, pero no importaba.

Edward cortó la distancia y mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos.

Recordé la mañana, Jasper e había levantado, se me había hecho tarde, mis trajes estaba sucios y tuve que lavar, pise una plasta de chicle antes de s y tuve que regresar. Al caminar por la acera un niño pequeño derramo su jugo de manzana en m camisa blanca, de nuevo regresé.

Después de dos horas de mala suerte llegué a mi oficina hecha un manojo de nervios y ahora como estaba, ahora como lo veía, simplemente la mañana no importaba.

No importaba cuando sentía la suavidad de los labios Edward en los míos, cuando podía jugar con su cabello como tontamente me lo imagine. No importaba cuando sus manos marcaban caminos en mi espalada, haciendo chinita mi piel en unas inimaginables cosquillas.

Disfruté todo lo que pude, no puedo asegurar el tiempo porque fue en lo que menos pensé peor puedo decir que jamás nunca creí tanto el _"Entonces el mundo parece detenerse por un solo momento"._

Poco a poco debíamos tomar aire, se separó un poco y nos fuimos dando un beso suave tras otro hasta que tomamos aire por completo.

Suspiré con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta que...

_-"Sophie" _-Suspiró él, me giré verlo para ver que mantenía cerrados sus ojos.

Si antes podía decir que mi corazón había revoloteado de felicidad, ahora un rayo lo había partido hasta convertirlo en polvo.

No sentía nada, siquiera odio solo humillación.

Edward abrió los ojos y me sonrío como hacia un tiempo yo. Me giré hacia cualquier lado.

-No, no soy Sophie -Hablé con voz dolida-. Tampoco me parezco un poco a ella, así que si la puerta de Sophie esta bien cerrada y no puedes salir de ahí, quiero que sepas que la mía esta bien abierta para que te largues -Espeté señalando la puerta.

No podía verlo, ya que le daba la espalada.

-Bella no, no entiendes, yo te...

-¡LARGO! -Grité antes de que dijera algo que me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Escuché sus pasos lentos y suspiré cuando la puerta se cerró.

Tomé aire y me dejé caer en mi escritorio. No pude contener las lágrimas. Edward no podía querer a nadie como a Sophie, simplemente Sophie era su todo y yo nunca sería nada.

Pero odiaba llorar, eso solo me hacía sentirme más humillada. Paré mis lágrimas,yo no lloraría por Edward Cullen. Él no me haría sentirme como un estúpida. No lo haría.

Entonces mi puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Hola! -Saludó una efusiva voz-, ¿Hay alguien?

De algún lugar conocía esa voz...

Me levanté, no me importo fingir en algo. Traté que no se notarán mis lágrimas pero mi cara lo decía.

Unos ojos grises me miraron con compasión.

-Creo que es mal momento -Aventuró dudando.

-Para nada -Aclaré-, Llegó en un muy buen momento.

Forcé una sonrisa y era hora de la vieja Bella, _¡A trabajar se ha dicho!._


	13. Cortesía Coll

**Cortesía Coll**

_...Siempre tantas sorpresas, gracias..._

* * *

-Primero que nada me presento, soy Éthan Coll vengo por... -Ese extraño acento me trajo el recuerdo de la noche que conocí al sujeto; involuntariamente un escalofrío me recorrió.

Sus ojos me miraron extrañados, traté de recobrarme.

-Creo que ya nos habíamos presentados antes -Interrumpí crucialmente, tratando de no sonar mal educada.

-Pero no de la forma adecuada -Apuntó con una sonrisa clara y alegre-, ese día estaba algo pasado de copas y bueno... no di lo mejor de mí -Hizo una mueca y prosiguió a sentarse.

Sonreí aceptando su tipo de _disculpa. _Lo imité y me senté al tiempo que prendía mi computadora.

El Sr. Coll resultó ser un excelente escritor, me explico que la noche de la fiesta había tomado con unos amigos antes de llegar a la editorial, y ese era el motivo de su _descortesía. _

Hablaba de una manera extraña, según entendí era porque era de Inglaterra. Le realice una entrevista completa, y para el final de la tarde me entregó el manuscrito de su primer capítulo.

-Me agrada señorita Swan, de nuevo me disculpo por lo anterior -Repitió con voz apenada.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa incomoda, no me agradaba que se disculpara cada que podía.

-Llámeme Bella por favor, después de todo nos veremos muy seguido si es que le convenzo como editora...

Ahora fue él quien sonrío.

-De acuerdo Bella, supongo que me podrás decir Éthan de igual manera, ¿nos veremos en una semana, entonces? -Preguntó sacando su agenda electrónica de uno de sus bolsillos del traje que llevaba puesto.

-Así es -Concedí- para entonces le podré dar una idea más amplia de mí edición.

Asintió levemente, concentrado en los apuntes de su agenda.

-¿Sabes Bella? Tengo un espacio libre justo ahora que es la hora de comer... -Arrugué el ceño, no me gustaba como sonaba eso, río antes mi gesto -por favor no lo tomes como una cita -Se apresuró a completar.

Lo pensé rápidamente y acepté. Le pedí que me diera tiempo, volvió a hablar con tanta cortesía empalagosa que le supliqué no lo repitiera, río de nuevo y pareció comprenderlo.

Salió de mi oficina concediéndome el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo, sobre todo para marcar mi horario de almuerzo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar lo rigorosa que se estaba poniendo Melody.

Le avisé a Ángela con mi bolsa en mano que iría a almorzar y que tomara mis llamadas, sobre todo por cumplirle a Melody más que por mí.

Dejando todo listo no esperaba alguna otra sorpresa más, mucho menos que Edward tratará de abordarme justo cuando iba de salida.

-Bella... -Titubeó al cruzarme antes de salir de la recepción.

Giré mi rostro, me seguía afectando verlo. Éthan entendió mi incomodidad y me tomó de un codo al tiempo que se despedía de Edward llamándole "Sr. Cullen". La cara de Edward fue vestida de rabia, Éthan no le caía nada bien, bufó en lugar de responderle al cordial saludo.

Agradecí que saliera ilesa del encuentro, le sonreí a Éthan quien no habló en todo el camino. Me llevo en su auto hasta un restaurante, lo conocía bien, una vez vine con Jasper ya que quedaba algo cerca pero no elogiaba del todo la comida.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y enseguida pidió la carta. Cuando las trajeron me ofreció una pero no la tome y solo dije "Hamburguesa".

-¿Has venido antes? -Preguntó al notar que no curioseaba el menú.

-Sí, con un amigo pero no lo frecuento mucho -Confesé jugando con mis manos.

Tal vez él no había venido antes y solo me trajo por que estaba cerca.

-¿Razón? -Quiso saber y soltó la carta.

-Es que -Dudaba si ser honesta-... no soy fan de los platillos.

Río bajito y asintió.

-¿No eres fan?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! Me pediste que dejara atrás la cortesía... -Me recordó -¿Qué tanto detestas la comida? -Sus ojos se abrieron tratando de entender, en realidad no le veía tanta importancia a lo que yo creyera... tal vez yo era una grosera...

-Apestan -Sí, era una grosera. El tipo me estaba invitando a comer y yo le decía que aborrecía su comida.

Esperaba que tal vez se ofendiera -con toda razón-, pero solo atinó a reírse desmesuradamente.

No le encontraba la verdadera gracia al asunto, esto me recordaba mucho a las veces que Ed... Sacudí mis recuerdos y observé confundida a Éthan.

-¿Qué es gracioso? -Pregunté.

Terminó de carcajearse y me miró amablemente.

-Que es mi restaurante -Sonrío como si yo le acabase de hacer un halago.

Estaba segura que la palabra «vergüenza» era poco con lo que sentía.

-No te preocupes Bella -Se apresuró a decir-, en realidad lo adquirí hace una semana, mis padres me lo dieron porque bueno... -Rodó los ojos-, "quieren que tenga un verdadero negocio".

Recordé que me había comentado que su papá jamás lo apoyó en su carrera literaria, ahora lo comprendía mejor.

-Te aseguro que lo primero que hice fue despedir al Chef -Me guiño el ojo y me volvió a ofrecer la carta.

Reí aliviada y él me acompaño al tiempo que observábamos el menú. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro la persona menos deseada.

No era tan estúpida como para creer en una coincidencia pero mi mente tampoco quería divagar en el sujeto que cruzaba el restaurante a lado de una cara conocida.

Sujeto: Edward Cullen.

Cara conocida: Chica de ojos avellana, con un ondeado cabello pelirrojo (podía asegurar que era teñido) y claro, alta y de tez bronceada.

La chica _nueva _ no era Fany sus facciones era diferentes, solo se parecían en ojos y cabello, tal vez en estatura un poco. No pude evitar recordar las palabras de Alice: _"Solo tenías que empezar a encontrar chicas así en Los Ángeles para empezar la cacería de 'chicas que se parezcan a Sophie' "._

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? -Me preguntó Éthan en tono alarmado.

No quería saber como se encontraba mi rostro, el suyo en realidad se veía con algo de miedo por el mío.

Lo miré con una disculpa en los ojos, no pensaba soportar la humillación de Edward más tiempo. No le daría el gusto de -como ahora- verlos de reojo.

Éthan siguió la dirección de mi mirada y torció la boca. Edward llamaba a la mesera para pedir la orden, aunque claramente se podía ver como la chica se lo comía con los ojos.

-El chico te importa eh -Observó con una sonrisa elocuente.

Mire sus ojos, esta vez parecían algo sabios. Asentí sintiéndome una colegiala.

-Bella, he vivido treinta y ocho años, se lo que te voy a decir así que escúchame -Me pidió.

El momento se transformaba en algo incomodo; de un almuerzo con un cliente se trasformo a una plática de inexperta a experto. Por suerte llegó la mesera y me dio tiempo de respirar en lo que pedíamos las órdenes.

-Solo te diré "Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará y no te arrepientas de lo que no, ¿si?

Esperaba algo más largo pero solo dijo eso, pestañeé un poco y asentí con una sonrisa. Una ventaja fue que la plática con Éthan fue suficiente distractora como para -algunas veces- no voltear a ver a Edward.

Quien sin dejar de comer o tener la "_semi-plática"_ con su acompañante me observaba fijamente. 

Me sentía extraña, podía pensar varias cosas sobre el comportamiento de Edward pero no me gustaba mucho pensar en él, por no decir que nada. Hice el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo en el que Éthan fue de mucha ayuda.

La salida a comer terminó a tiempo y perdimos de vista a Edward y su nueva Sophie, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era necesario saber el nombre.

Llegando a la oficina Melody me mando a llamar con Ángela. Y era en la oficina de Melody donde me encontraba, ella me miraba fijamente al tiempo que jugaba con uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos.

Aún no podía imaginarme que me iba a decir, su cara era inexpresiva y recién habíamos hablado en la mañana.

-Bella fui a llamarte y Ángela me informo que estabas fuera -Comenzó con un tono acusador.

-En mi hora de almuerzo -Me defendí.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos -Me contradijo algo molesta, la mire inquisitiva, a lo mucho solo me había sobrepasado ocho minutos y era la primera vez, ella me conocía... -Escucha bien Bella, ahora tendremos mucho más trabajo y no es correcto que cambies de esta forma, tu jamás te había retrasado o ido en un viaje de la nada -Me reprochó.

Escuché cada una de sus palabras, tenía razón. Asentí de acuerdo.

-Esta bien, pero no salí por gusto propio aunque me hago responsable... El punto es que salí con uno de los nuevos escritores que piensan unirse, fue una salida laboral -Me apresuré a decir-. Se llama Éthan Coll.

-¿Éthan Coll? El nombre me suena familiar de algún lado... Como sea, ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiré de alivio al ver que de nuevo regresábamos al trabajo.

-Ya le realicé una entrevista, me dio el primer manuscrito y hare lo haré lo mejor posible -Le aseguré.

Me sonrío y me dio un "eso espero". Salí de su oficina y regresé a la mía, hice algunas llamadas necesarias para asegurar alguna información. Tenía algo de trabajo pendiente por los días que no estuve, así que reacomode varias cosas.

Me mantuve en la empresa hasta las diez de la noche, fui cuidadosa al marcar mi horario de salida.

-Va ser bueno tenerla hasta tarde de nuevo Señorita Swan -Me despidió Albert, a quien también había extrañado mucho.

-Gracias Albert -Le sonreí.

Platiqué un rato con él y después me dispuse a regresar a mi lugar pero Alice me entretuvo en el camino, ella iba a lado de Jasper y caminábamos los tres hacia el mismo lado.

Alice no paraba de charlar sobre los planes para el próximo fin de semana, ya que me había extrañado mucho y Jasper solo sonreía ante cada una de sus locuras yo por consiguiente aceptaba cada una de sus propuestas.

Llegamos al edificio y cada uno entró a su departamento, Alice con Jasper. Al entrar en mi _lindísima morada _(como la extrañaba), me relaje con un baño y después leí el manuscrito que me había entregado Éthan.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, pasaba los primeros días de diciembre con exceso de trabajo, tanto que aspiraba los fines de semana para poder salir con Alice y Jasper, incluso Jacob ya se había reportado y lo veía más seguido junto con su novia, quien era la _nueva noticia_.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto por Éthan, quien se había sumado a una de las personas que en realidad apreciaba. Entre semana aunque nos la pasáramos hablando de trabajo, me distraía escuchar cada una de sus palabras. No podía se antiprofesional y rara vez nos veíamos fuera de las cuatro paredes de la oficina.

Por otro lado muy distinto estaba Edward, él simplemente había decidido dar vuelco completo del lindo al mal tipo que ya me tenía acostumbrada.

Después de _lo ocurrido_ con Éthan no volvió a hablarme, o por lo menos no si no estaba involucrado nuestro trabajo. Aunque para ser honesta no lo veía. Apenas y alcanzaba a ver a las pelirrojas de ojos avellanas -distintitas- que salían de su oficina a la hora del almuerzo.

Eso me lastimaba un poco pero trataba de ignorarlo rogando por salir con Jacob, ver a Alice y Jasper o empezar a _trabajar _con alguna edición de Éthan.

Di un sorbo más a mi expreso late de esta mañana y salí de la cafetería junto a Alice quien no hablaba de nada más que Jasper.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio, sería bueno empezar a correr por el parque... -Propuso con una sonrisa y su genuino entusiasmo.

Hice una mueca -"para variar"- a alguna de sus propuestas.

-Vamos Bella, solo será un poco de ejercicio no te matará... además empezaremos el próximo fin de semana -Y de nuevo comenzó con sus planes.

Supuse que no estaría mal, con tanto en mi vida no había involucrado el ejercicio. Di otro sorbo a mi café y seguí a su paso.

Pasamos algunas calles conocidas hasta llegar al departamento, Alice se la vivía en el departamento de Jasper aunque aun dormía en su casa. Apenas pasamos la puerta Alice buscó a Jasper por la habitación.

Pero él se encontraba en la cocina charlando a viva voz por el teléfono. Alice arrugó un poco su frente cuando lo vio tan contento con la otra persona y yo solo reí al acomodarme en el sillón.

-¿Qué creen? -Casi gritó Jasper al colgar por el teléfono.

Me giré hacia él con duda y Alice no espero un segundo más.

-¿Qué?

-Rosalie viene -Comento feliz.

Me pare del sillón de un salto, Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper. Una guapa rubia despampanante, solía ser divertida.

-¿Enserio? -No pude ocultar mi emoción.

Alice dio unos rápidos aplausitos y celebró antes de, _de nuevo, _empezar a hacer planes.

Esta vez le ayudé y estuve de acuerdo con cada una de sus ideas, estas eran sensatas por milagro.

Habíamos quedado en hacer una cena para recibirla y después nos encargaríamos de que se la pasara más tiempo afuera que encerrada. Aunque conociendo a Rosalie eso no sería un problema.

Los días seguían pasando, me había llegado a dar cuenta que el tiempo podía detenerse en realidad. Que la vida cotidiana se centraba en un solo lugar y que los sucesos que en un solo minuto cambiaban tu vida por completo, eran el tiempo en realidad. Esto ya no acontecía mucho en mi vida. De nuevo regresé al punto cero en la recta, ni -5 o mucho menos +10.


	14. Dime una vez más adiós I

**Dime una vez más adios I**

* * *

-Estoy un poco nerviosa -Me confesó Alice tras su lindo vestido de satín azul.

Le sonreí.

-¡Vamos! -Le anime-, solo es tu cuñada... no una estrella de Hollywood.

Asintió y volvió a meterse por la cocina, creo que más que nerviosa, se encontraba ansiosa. Yo por otra parte trataba de ignorar el fuerte apretón de mi estómago. Edward iba a venir.

Ya tenía dos semanas y cinco días sin verlo, lo celebraba como una sobria alcohólica. Y esta noche no sabía que iba a llegar a sentir, pero me daba más miedo el pensar que traería a otra Sophie con él.

Respiré hondo y ayudé a Alice con las copas y cada uno de los detalles de la mesa.

-¡Ey! Alice yo quiero _Vodka blue _-Le rogó Emmett a Alice.

Alice sonrío y le asintió con poca paciencia, Emmett empezó a celebrar y se tiró en el sillón a continuar con su juego -de una persona- de ajedrez. Era gracioso verlo jugar contra si mismo y peor, ni siquiera entender que rayos hacía.

Me entretuve con Emmett hasta que oí sonar el timbre y entonces sabía que vomitaría de los nervios. Edward había acompañado a Jasper por Rosalie. Respiré más hondo.

_Tranquila Bella. Tranquila._

Escuché el grito de emoción de Alice y luego un ¡Hola! Efusivo, supuse que hacia Rosalie. Me giré y casi me desmayo de alivio cuando vi que Edward venía solo.

Me tope por un segundo con esas esmeraldas irreconocibles, podía apostar que el brillo era muy opaco en contraste a la última vez. Su boca decaía en un gesto sin gracia, como de amargura y desdén. Su paso grácil y elegante me alcanzó pero al instante decidí dar un cambio a mi punto de atención.

Ahora solo veía a Rosalie extrañada recibiendo el abrazo de Alice en lo que le sonreía a Jasper.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? -Me saludó Rosalie.

Le sonreí y no lo pensé dos veces para ponerme al tanto de la vida de Rosalie. Me contó sus nuevos proyectos, ella era modelo.

Reí casi toda la noche -la mayoría solo por fingir-. Jasper se veía feliz al ver que Alice y su hermana se llevaban bien.

-¡Emmett aquí esta! -Canturreó Alice con la copa en sus manos.

Entonces escuché como cayó el cristal y después el semi grito de Alice.

Rápidamente me giré hacia el accidente, Emmett parecía estar sonrojado ¿Sonrojado?, seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que Rosalie sonreía viendo hacia otra parte.

_Esto estaba algo curioso..._

Deje pasar el incidente y ayudé a limpiar a Alice. Después Emmett tartamudeó que se iba y no dude dos segundos en mi plan de fuga.

-No Emmett, no te irás -Le negaba Alice.

Emmett no quería ser grosero y solo repetía que se debía ir. Fue cuando intervine.

-¡Ay no! -Me quejé con mi mano en mi frente y una cara angustiada.

Todos me voltearon a ver y continué.

-Sí Emmett, tienes razón... ¡Se me había olvidado! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? -Fingí indignarme-, tenemos que irnos ya -Apresuré.

Alice me miro extrañada pero cuando vio que le daba la razón a Emmett, no nos detuvo.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Alice, luego de Jasper, Rosalie y de Edward... cuando sentí a su suave piel sobre mi mejilla, su calor, su aroma...

Tomé mi chaqueta y casi aviento la puerta cuando salí con Emmett a la par.

-¿Y eso? -Me preguntó Emmett extrañado.

-Tú tienes tus motivos, yo los míos y nadie dirá nada...

-Te equivocas -Me contradijo y tomó paso hacia la salida.

-¿De que hablas? -Quise saber, esperado que fuera un tema referente a Edward.

-Yo si quiero hablar -Me explicó-, Es que... es que... ¡Es simplemente la mujer más hermosa de este mundo! -Casi gritó.

-Emmett tranquilo -Le callé-, ¿Sabes qué? Así como estás mejor conduzco yo -Le quité las llaves de las manos y me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor. Él solo rodó los ojos y se subió a su Jeep.

-Es enserio.

-Yo también habló enserio Emmett, Rosalie no es de esas que se enamoran fácilmente, es más... de un gusto no pasa para ella...

-Conmigo será diferente -Apostó.

-No apuesto a tu favor -Bromeé tratando de molestarlo.

Aunque Rosalie fuera como fuera, Emmett podía tener un cierto encanto...

-No te conviene eso -Me dedicó una sonrisa y se distrajo en futuros planes por el resto del camino.

Me gustaba la seguridad que aportaba Emmett, la confianza de entregar todo por nada o poco... o con mucha suerte, todo.

Como me gustaría ser un poco más como él, pero no, aquí me veía, reprimiendo cada un de los sentimientos antes de que estos fueran concebidos. Suspiré pesadamente. Emmett a menudo me preguntó que _cómo iba, _seguido le conteste que ni yo sabía.

Por suerte era domingo y mañana podría regresar al trabajo, mi único escape- Después de recorrer con Emmett toda la cuidad regresamos a mi departamento, vio un rato la tele para acompañarme y al rato se despidió.

¿Cuándo me perdí tanto? Mi vida ya no parecía contada por mí si no por una especie de mecanismo nada interesante... pero siendo honesta esto antes no me importaba. Dormí tratando de olvidar todo, después de todo aún esperaba soñar.

Zzz

Al despertar no me sorprendió ver la ventana de mi cuarto empañada, ya hacía frío. Si no fuera por Melody estaría con mi familia. Tomé aire y me dispuse a empezar mi día, desayuno, baño y salir hacia el trabajo.

Compuse una sonrisa en mi rostro, no quería dejarme derrumbar por nada.

-Buenos días señorita Swan -Albert siempre tan atento.

-Buenos días -La sonrisa permanecía aún.

Camine, tomé el ascensor y antes de que este se me abriera Ángela me esperaba ansiosa.

-¡Bella! -Me gritó alarmada.

-¿Qué paso? -Su cara no indicaba nada bueno.

-Tienes que entrar a tu oficina -Me suplico.

No podía imaginarme porque se encontraba así, sin hacer el esfuerzo de la sonrisa casi corrí hacia mi puerta. La abrí y no esperaba encontrarme algo así.

Edward recostado sobre mi sillón, muy ebrio (podía olerlo), con la misma ropa de ayer que parecía haber sido rasgada dejando ver algunos moretones por su cuello y brazos.

Tenía sangre en su labio inferior y más en la frente, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y mantenía apoyados sus puños sobre su frente.

Me gire hacia Ángela y agradecí que fuera temprano ya que casi no había nadie. Si Melody se llegaba a enterar, por muy Edward que fuera esto la enfurecería. Me acerqué hacia él, pero cuando me sintió venir se levanto estrepitosamente y cuando quiso dar un paso, tropezó y cayó sobre el sillón.

-Bella enserio lo ciento -Murmuro bajo con la voz ronca-, yo... soy un idiota ¡Un idiota!

-No Edward no... -Mi voz estaba rota.

Verlo en ese estado me hacía olvidar cualquier rencor, me lastimaba tanto verlo así.

-Ven vamos -Lo tomé de los hombros e hice el intento de hacer que se parara.

-No -Se negó-, no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos...

Tome aire y me mordí el labio, ¿Cuánto daño me esperaba hacer?


	15. Volviendo al tema

**Volviendo al tema... **

_...La verdad realmente no suele ser tan especial..._

* * *

Tome aire y me mordí el labio, ¿Cuánto daño me esperaba hacer?

-Esta bien, hablaremos en tu casa, vámonos ya -Esta vez si se paró y me tomó de los hombros.

Ángela me miro amable al salir, no tuve que decir nada antes de que propusiera lo de los permisos y todo eso. Solo Albert y algunas secretarias -por suerte nuevas-, nos vieron.

No estaba tan ebrio -oh bueno no como yo lo había estado-, pero podía notar el olor. Aún así caminaba derecho y sin trastabillar, aunque su mente no estuviera del todo coherente.

-No vas a manejar -Le quite las llaves de las manos y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Sonrío dulcemente y se sentó sobre el asiento.

En el transcurso del camino se la pasó diciendo un total de boberías como _"Bella recuerdas la primera vez que me llamaste idiota... por que siempre he soñado con que me lo cuentes..." "¿Sabes? Después de todo y cada cosa solo vuelvo a... cuando vine aquí no estaba muy bien... pensé que podría ser diferente..."_

Celebré cuando llegamos a su casa, tomé las llaves de su carro y con ellas abrí la puerta.

Apenas entré, me tomó por los hombros y me atrajo hacia si mismo como siempre lo hacía... Me besó antes de darme tiempo, sentí el sabor a alcohol, sus brazos se apretaban un poco a mis hombros, parecía desesperado No era como la primera vez... recordé...

Me separé rápidamente de él.

-Debo curarte esas heridas, siéntate, voy por el botiquín...

Camine hacia la cocina, tomé el botiquín que Alice me había enseñado antes y regresé con él.

Sentado sobre su sillón empecé a limpiar cada una de sus heridas, le tuve que quitar la camisa. Sentí una enorme tentación cuando sus perfectos músculos se encontraban debajo de mis dedos, aprovechó para distraerme.

-Quiero que sepas algo -Inició buscando mi mirada.

Tome otro algodón y seguí con lo mismo.

-Yo jamás quise lastimarte, es en lo que menos pensé -Se disculpó.

-Edward si lo dices por lo que dijiste, eso no fue -Estaba diciendo la verdad... a medias.

Quiero decir, fue todo lo que hizo lo que me lastimó.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo... -Cerró su boca y se giró hacia otro lado.

Sin querer el algodón derramó algo de alcohol en su herida y se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento -Me disculpé.

Río a medias.

-Eres muy linda -Musito por lo bajo.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí curando.

-Se que tal vez te molestes por lo que te digo, pero aunque tu no seas como ella... Me has hecho sentir algo fuerte... muy fuerte y tengo miedo de perderte...

_Ok, caso perdido. Jefe totalmente enloquecido por el alcohol. _

Utilicé los curitas y algunas venditas para tapar sus heridas.

-Tienes razón -Concedí-, me molesta.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que terminé. Sonrío dulcemente.

-No quiero que te vayas -Me pidió.

Me acordé de mi misma la noche que mi abuela se había agraviado y rodé los ojos al tiempo que asentía. No quería asegurar nada aún, así que gire el tema rápidamente.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo acabaste así? -Tal vez entendía su ebrio estado pero para nada entendía cada uno de sus golpes.

Río amargamente y luego suspiro antes de girarse hacia otro lado.

-Como todo en mi vida, tome la decisión equivocada -Su tono era amargo, peor a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no lo hacía apropósito.

Se giró para ver que no entendía y entonces ya habló más tranquilo.

-No pude siquiera llegar al término de la cena, lamento mucho por la hermana de Jasper, pero no fue mi mejor día, el día que ella vino... Como sea -Rodó los ojos-, no recuerdo bien como terminé en un bar y de ahí solo recuerdo empezar a pelar con un tipo y después este tenía amigos...

No pude evitar preocuparme, ahora lo tenía aquí peor no podía imaginármelo en el momento que lo golpearon, de solo imaginarme se me revolvía el estómago de la preocupación.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso -Mi voz sonó amenazadora y río entre dientes.

-¿Eso significa que te quedarás? -Alzó sus cejas de una manera chistosa, cosa que me hizo reír.

-Lo que digas -Aún no quería asegurar algo, sabía que se lo debía pero no podía volver a sentirme como ates-, Voy por una de tus camisas -Le sonreí y me levanté rápidamente.

Subí a su cuarto rápidamente, era muy tentativo verlo así. Por muy enojada que pudiera haber estado, al verlo en tan mal estado esto se olvidó.

Entré a su cuarto, en realidad podía reconocer cada lugar de la casa. Alice siempre me pedía que la ayudara con la limpieza y el único lugar al que no había entrado nunca había sido a su habitación.

Los colores eran blancos y azules, paredes de cristal, muchos libros en una repisa, algunos discos en su mesita de noche. Y muchos papeles regados en la habitación

Me acerqué a uno de los roperos y atiné al encontrar puras camisas, elegí una y me dispuse a salir cuando algo llamó mi atención.

En la misma mesita de noche donde había discos revueltos y papeles hecho bola, había un retrato con el mismo marco que la última vez había visto en las manos de Edward cuando lo imaginé llorando.

Podía tener la certeza de que ella era Sophie. Y no solo la delataban los bonitos, largos y voluminosos cabellos rojizos; junto con su lindos puros, brillosos y grandes ojos avellana. También la delataba sus finos rasgos, una nariz delgada y perfilada, unas mejillas lisas, y sus finos labios rosas. Estaba segura de que era Sophie.

También estaba segura que ella si cuadraba a la perfección con Edward. Que cuando los veían juntos ella no desencajaba para nada. Me dios tanta envidia, y un cierto sentimiento de odio creció en mí. Edward solo vivía para ella... y ella sin embargo, saber donde estaba, haciendo saber que mientras que yo me hería con una foto de ella. Todo porque rechazó a Edward y ahora era yo quien pagaba los platos rotos.

Solté la fotografía y volví a tomar la camisa para dársela.

-Toma -Sin cuidado alguno aventé su camisa a un lado de él y me senté en el sillón en lo que planeaba como irme.

-Gracias Bella -Parecía decirlo de corazón al igual que su sonrisa.

-Lo que digas -Farfullé por lo bajo.

De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

-En serio quería hablar contigo, no es fácil comenzar pero...

-Espera -Le pedí para poder contestar mi celular.

Asintió y lo saqué de la bolsa, pude ver quien era y para ser honesta la llamada me había caído del cielo.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te había pasado algo... Cuando llegué a tu oficina no tienes ni idea de la cara de tu secretaria...

La linda voz de Éthan me trajo una involuntaria sonrisa. Volteé a ver a Edward de reojo quien ya había optado por una cara molesta y un ceño bastante fruncido.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... tuve un pequeño problema... nada grave -Aseguré-, ¿Me harías un favor?

-Sí, solo dime qué.

-Quiero que me vengas a recoger -Los ojos de Edward parecían sacados de sus orbitas y estuvo a punto de arrebatarme el teléfono pero me paré y me alejé de él-, así luego podremos ver bien los acabados finales de tu libro...

-Claro, ¿En donde estás?

Le di la dirección a Éthan y colgué para enfrentarme con Edward.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? -Sabía que estaba alzando la voz, pero es que no lo entendía.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Isabella, estoy agotado como no tienes idea de lidiar con lo mismo todo el tiempo y ahora vienes y te deshaces tan fácil de mí, cuando yo solo quiero arreglar _esto_...

¿Acaso creía que yo sería su consuelo con Sophie? ¿Qué yo aún sabiendo cuanto la amaba intentaría algo con él? ¿Qué cosas pensaba solucionar?

Pero esta vez no me quedaría callada.

-¿Piensas que lograríamos arreglar algo cuando tú sigues amando como un loco a Sophie? -Le reproché herida.

-Es que ya no la amo... -Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí viéndome a los ojos-, no como a ti.

Bajé la mirada, no podía permitir que me hiriera más.

-Entonces ¿Por qué salías con todas esas clones de ella? -Para nada me pensaba quedar callada.

-Cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaba -Comenzó dulcemente-. La noche que estuve en tu departamento, viéndote dormir -Podía distinguir un brillo en sus ojos que hace mucho no, lo juraría, pero por Edward Cullen jamás apostaría más- me sentí... completo, como hace mucho no.

Se quedó callado por un momento y continuó.

-Sabía que lo que sentía por ti era fuerte; la mañana siguiente, cuando Alice me vio así, ella también sabía que contigo era distinto, pues te diré que desde que Sophie... _me dejó _no he salido con nadie más que con sus clones pero tuvo miedo que te fuera a lastimar... -Rodó los ojos-, como si no fuera al revés.

-¿Al revés? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que no me has herido con todas tus actitudes tan... ¡agh!?

Río bajo, él parecía de lo más cómodo con esta situación.

-¿Y tu crees que no me has lastimado? Desde que Sophie se fue me ha sido difícil llevar una vida, pero cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido completamente de ella, pero aún así cada vez que intento algo contigo solo resulta que sales con uno de tus amigos o que ya hay nuevo galán o que ya no te intereso...

-¿Y qué me dices de las otras veces? Esas en las que no puedes evitar confundirme con Sophie...

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

-No podría confundirte con ella, tú eres totalmente distinta, y aún así me haces quererte tanto... cuando me siento tan bien contigo no puedo evitar el recuerdo de Sophie... dame tiempo, yo se que ella no volverá...

Era ridículo lo que decía, aunque era honesto; yo no podía estar con alguien que preferiría a otra en su lugar. No era orgullo, era protección. ¿Qué tal si otro día la tal Sophie se aparecía por aquí? La única promesa que me hacía Edward era que me amaría sabiendo que Sophie no volvería... Eso no me bastaba

Tuve que interrumpirlo.

-Sabes qué, basta -Le callé con uno de mis dedos en sus labios. Lo retiré en cuanto sentí a mi estómago revuelto.

Camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y por suerte Éthan iba bajando de su carro. Le sonreí a distancia. Cuando de la nada la puerta se cerró bruscamente de un empujó.

Edward lo había hecho, se puso contra la puerta y me tomo por los hombros firmemente.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo, tienes razón basta -Hablaba entre dientes, se veía muy enojado-, solo dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Lo mire a los ojos, que parecían rojos. Su tono de desesperación que pasara sordo antes mis oídos. Quería por todo en este mundo no estar ahí.

Porque si quería honestidad le diría: _lo quiero todo._

Pero no podía contestar eso, asó que solo me quedaba un:

-Solo quiero una relación de trabajo, nada más. Jefe -no podía mentir tan gravemente, así que baje la mirada al decirlo.

En realidad esperaba que mi tono lastimado, autónomo y sin voz le dijera cuan mentirosa era. Sin embargo, me soltó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Emm... tal parece que cada vez esta más dificil que esten juntos! .. (Mañana prox cap)  
**


	16. Que la torpeza te acompañe

**Que la torpeza te acompañe**

_...El volver a jugar el mismo juego se vuelve divertido con el paso del tiempo..._

* * *

_-Solo quiero una relación de trabajo, nada más. Jefe -no podía mentir tan gravemente, así que baje la mirada al decirlo._

_En realidad esperaba que mi tono lastimado, autónomo y sin voz le dijera cuan mentirosa era. Sin embargo, me soltó y abrió la puerta._

Lo volteé a ver, llevaba la cara totalmente inexpresiva, la mirada fría, y solo veía la salida. Quería que me fuera. Terminé de caminar lo poco que me quedaba, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

Éthan me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó, no sabía que cara tendría yo en ese momento. Luego me abrió la puerta y me dejo dentro.

Ya al tener bien sujeto el cinturón, y poner el carro en primera pudios salir rápidamente.

-Tenía miedo que no salieras -Confesó.

Asentí.

-Nada grave en realidad -Murmuré bajo-, todo se resolvió -Suspiré ya más tranquila.

No quise hablar sobre nada más referente a Edward y regresamos a la oficina para hablar de trabajo.

-¡Gua niña! -Se sorprendió Éthan por lo que le acababa de decir-, tienes razón, no lo había visto así -Sonrío complacido -Corregiré eso, ya te lo mostraré la próxima vez -Propuso y se levantó de la silla para retirarse.

-Gracias -Sonreí -Ya lo veremos.

Regresé a mi computadora, lista para la siguiente cita. Con el horario que Melody me había impuesto debía cubrir todo a la perfección.

Escuché dos toques a mi puerta y luego se abrió sin que yo dijera nada. Era Melody.

-¿Buenas tardes? -Titubeé al saludarla, no sabía si venía para regañare por todas las citas abandonadas o para el regaño casual.

Lo que no sabía era que el motivo era incluso más alarmante para ella que para mí.

-¿Has visto a Edward? -Preguntó desesperada.

Bien, podía mentir -que era lo mejor-. O podía devolverle el último favor.

-Su hermana me dijo en la mañana que había estado tan enfermo que no había podido ni pararse de la cama... se que es un permiso un poco irresponsable pero...

-¡Oh pobrecito! -Me interrumpió-, dile que puede tomarse los días que necesite -Le borró importancia con un gesto de mano y cerró la puerta.

Respiré profundamente por el regaño que me ahorré. El día siguió tal como todos los lunes, excepto claro porque esta noche saldríamos con Rosalie.

Al final del día me aseguré de cerrar mi oficina, me despedí de Ángela y caminé hacia la salida.

-Que tenga buenas noches señorita Isabella -Se despidió Albert.

-Igualmente -Correspondí antes de sofocar una pequeña risita.

La bestial Jeep de Emmett aparcaba delante del Edificio de diseño. En un poste delante Rosalie se recargaba, se mordía los labios para no de todas las palabrerías que Emmett le decía.

-...así fue como le gané el mes pasado, aunque la verdad siento lastima por el chico... -Decía como recordando.

-¡Bella! -Gritó de alivio Rosalie al verme.

-Rose, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? Porque no tengo ni idea... -Confesé.

-A un restaurante, algo así, según entendí Alice quiere que todos cenemos juntos todas las noches -Respondió.

-¿Todos? -En realidad mi pregunta iba dirigida hacia una sola persona.

-Todos Bella -Me respondió esta vez Emmett con esos ojos insinuante a que había respondido a mi pregunta mental-, ¿está adentro todavía?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Él debe de estar en tu casa y no diré nada más, solo agradece que este bien -Emmett me miro extrañado por un segundo pero luego solo calló y siguió embobado en Rosalie, quien se pregunta de que rayos hablábamos.

Alice y Jasper salieron al poco rato, subimos a la Jeep y disfrutamos de una cena linda cuando llegamos al restaurante.

Jasper y Alice también se divirtieron de ver a Emmett tratando de coquetear con Rosalie. Aunque Jasper era el hermano mayor, sabía que Rosalie no era alguien que necesitara protegerse, menos si de hombres se trataba.

Pensaba que Rosalie no había callado a Emmett ya por que era el hermano de Alice, pero aunque al principio fuera por eso, al final de la cena lo dejó bien callado con una llamada de su supuesto novio.

También estuvo bien que Edward no llegará, Alice le habló y él le contesto que tenía algunos deberes. No quise pensar mucho en eso y deje que las cosas continuarán como el quería, a mi no debía de afectarme.

El martes fue igual: trabajo, cena y dormir. Al igual que el resto de la semana.

Rosalie se divertía con Emmett, a veces le daba alas y otra s las cortaba, pero según lo que me decía Emmett, eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Gracias a que Melody había separado nuestros trabajos no tuve que ver a Edward. Hasta el viernes.

Caminaba hacia su oficina, después de todo no había dejado d ser mi jefe y necesitaba entregarle el informe de la semana.

Toqué la puerta con mis nerviosos nudillos.

-Pase -Su voz destapó por completo a mis oídos.

Tome aire y abrí.

No levantó la vista de su papel y continuó con lo que hacía.

-Solo vine a entregarte el resumen de la semana -Odie a mi débil voz.

-Claro, puedes dejarlo en el escritorio -Habló con una fría voz.

Asentí e hice lo que dijo.

-Bien.

-Bien -Y salí de la oficina.

Jamás me había sentido tan incómoda, no tuve que pensar mucho para entrar en mi oficina y tratar de distraerme con lo primero que encontrara.

Al terminar el día, me fui a mi departamento, según sabía cenaríamos en el departamento de Jasper.

Fue lo mismo. No podía creer como todo surgía, Alice y Jasper se veían cada día más feliz, Emmett no se cansaba de intentar algo con Rosalie y ella se divertía con sus ocurrencias.

Estaba yo con m amargura en un ambiente de lo más lindo. Traté de reír cada vez que era necesario, pero no lo era honesta. Algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba...

La cena terminó y me sorprendí cuando Alice y Rosalie salieron con Emmett, Jasper me tomó de la mano y me sonrío.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quise saber.

-Nada, solo tendremos una de esas noches campanita y Jasper -Anunció fingiendo feminismo.

Reí bajito y rodé los ojos.

-Ve por unas colchas que subiremos a la azotea -Me pidió al tiempo que buscaba las llaves de su departamento.

Entramos al mío, fuimos por las colchas y subimos a la azotea en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunté de la nada, con el frío viento en mi cara.

-¿Por qué, que?

Jasper estaba recostado sobre una de las colchas, me miraba desde abajo con duda.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Se que preferirías estar en con Alice -Apunté.

-Campanita, te veo muy mal desde hace tiempo, se que a ti nunca te ha gustado hablar de lo que sientes pero me estás preocupando -Confesó.

-No es nada -Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Es Edward? -Adivinó a la primera.

Rodé los ojos.

-Hable con él, y acabo mejor de lo que pensé... -Aseguré.

-¿Mejor? -No me entendía, tal vez era por que no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado.

-Así es.

-No pude ser mejor de lo que pensaste y eso lo sé con tan solo ver tu cara -Discriminó.

-Jazz no puedo aceptar a alguien que no borrará de su cabeza a otra -Me sentí mal al decirlo y al ver la confundida cara de Jasper tuve que explicarle todo desde el principio.

Estuve con Jasper tanto tiempo que incluso me quede dormida, solo recuerdo haber amanecido en mi cama al día siguiente.

Mi teléfono fue el que me despertó.

-¿Aló? -Contesté toda somnolienta.

-Bella, ¿Sigues dormida? -Era la voz de Alice bastante activa.

-¿Alice?

Me fijé en el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana.

-Sí, tienes que levantarte y nos encontraremos en el parque.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -Quise saber, ¿Qué quería hacer tan temprano?

-Ejercicio Bella, ejercicio, recuerda que Rosalie acaba de llegar y que mejor que un ejercicio matutino que habíamos planeado desde hace tiempo... Nos vemos, chaoo...

Colgó y tuve que apresurarme para ponerme un_ pants_ y sudadera morada, y hacerme una alta coleta. La verdad era que después hablar con Jasper, él tenía razón, yo debía llevar mi vida como antes Y estaba segura que salir a hacer ejercicio no era tan mala idea.

Me apresuré al llegar al parque (para ello tomé un taxi) y las encontré a las dos en una de las esquinas.

-Estás loca -Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

Amabas rieron y comenzaron a correr. Rodé los ojos y les seguí el paso.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el trabajo? -Preguntó Rosalie.

-Bien -Contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

En mi no era un tema recurrente y en Alice era otro tema relacionado con Jasper.

Por lo visto, Rosalie abarcó toda la plática y Alice no se quedó atrás. Hablaron de moda, luego de hombres y en ese tema íbamos cuando Emmett apareció con un globo de corazón y un osito que llevaba un atuendo de atleta, reí.

-No seas tan mala -Le pedí a Rosalie por lo bajo.

Emmett caminaba diciendo algo para sí mismo.

-No lo seré -Me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Emmett se paró justo enfrente de nosotras -impidiéndonos seguir corriendo y extendió el osito hacia Rosalie.

-Para animarle su día a la chica más linda de mis ojos -Le habló con sus ojitos brillando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos, estoy segura de la sorpresa de Emmett cuando Rosalie lo besó.

-Lo siento pero dejamos esto para otro día -Se disculpo con nosotras Rosalie y tomó de la mano a Emmett.

Sonreí y Alice río y me tomó para que siguiéramos corriendo.

La gente sonreía al ver a Rosalie y a Emmett tomados de la mano, pero tuve que mirar hacia delante para no estrellarme con un árbol, así que los perdí de vista.

-Bella -Me llamó Alice con una voz algo preocupada.

Me giré hacia ella sin dejar de trotar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que pienses que Jasper es un chismoso es solo que...

_Ya veía por donde venía todo... _

-Espera, ¿Qué te dijo Jasper? -Pregunté algo más que molesta.

Alice era Alice peor no dejaba de ser hermana de Edward

-Mira yo nunca quise hablar sobre Edward y Sophie -Ignoró mi pregunta-, por solo tienes que saber...

-Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme no te escucharé -Lo sentía por Alice, no quería hablarle así, pero yo no quería saber nada de Edward.

-Tienes que escucharme -Aseguró.

-¿Crees que no he escuchado suficiente de él? ¿Crees que no me ha herido ya lo necesario? Alice yo no quiero saber...

-Sophie está muerta -Pronunció Alice acallando cada una de mis egoístas quejas.

Mi cerebro no entendía aún, ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? Quiero decir, si Sophie había dejado a Edward no podía seguir teniendo contacto con ella ¿O sí?

-¿Cómo? -Mi voz estaba rota, la cara de Alice parecía seria.

Ya habíamos dejado de correr.

-Sophie siempre ha estado muerta, ella no dejo a Edward por querer, ella tenía cáncer y murió poco a poco hasta que se desvaneció en los brazos de Edward el 13 de noviembre del año pasado y me sé perfectamente la fecha porque Edward la gritaba cada mañana hasta que te conoció -Me explicó.

Traté de asimilar palabra por palabra.

-Soy una idito -Murmuré molesta.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Tengo que irme, ¿Sabes dónde está él? -Pregunté ya con desesperación por verlo.

-Supongo que en la casa -Me contestó.

-Adiós -Me despedí y comencé a correr hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi.

Creí escuchar a Alice decir un "me dejan sola por irse a buscar al hombre" y solo reí. Al subirme al taxi indiqué rápidamente la dirección y al ver mi urgencia hizo todo lo posible por evadir el pesado tráfico de Los Ángeles.

Parecía que cada segundo era una hora entera, me sentía como una idiota pero debía resolverlo. Si Edward me quería de verdad me debía una explicación que yo escucharía. Si Edward quería tanto a Sophie, ahora entendía a la perfección su dolor, confusión y bipolaridad. No debió de haber sido nada fácil para él.

-Ya llegamos señorita -Me informó el taxista.

Le di el dinero y le pedí que se quedara con el cambo al tiempo que salía desesperada hacia la puerta de la casa.

Toqué una vez y nada de ruido por dentro. Toqué de nuevo y tampoco logré escuchar nada.

Hasta que desesperé y prorrumpí a tocar una y otra ves, entonces se abrió la puerta y mi aire regresó.

Edward llevaba puesto un pijama azul bajito con una playera delgada blanca y una cara somnolienta. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio y sonreí.

Entre a su casa sin decir absolutamente nada, dio un paso atrás y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

1...

2...

3...

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé tan fuerte que quise dejarlo sin aire.

-Bella no entiendo -Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Lo siento, lo siento -Decía una y otra vez-, todo este tiempo pensé que Sophie estaba viva y que cuando me decía que empezabas a querer era porque querías hacerme entender que yo solo era el premio de consolación.

-Tonta -Me regañó -Jamás digas eso.

Me tomó de la cintura y me lazó en sus firmes brazos.

-Tú eres mi Bella, eres todo lo que quiero -Me aseguró con la verdad en sus ojos.

Le sonreí.

-¿No preferirías al alguien más? -Mi inseguridad era enorme.

-Nunca, eres la única que me ha logrado mantener despierto viéndola y que me regaña en el trabajo y que le molesta que me ría de lo linda que es y eres la persona que siempre quiero tener conmigo -Cada una de sus palabras me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Te quiero tanto Edward.

Me bajo solamente para que mis labios rozaran con los suyos. Algo era seguro, este era un final feliz.

Y claro como todo en mi vida, era un final feliz diferente. Él con una piyama, yo con ropa deportiva. Él con sueño y yo toda agotada. Nada de trajes de y vestidos, nada de puestas de soles o música ambiental. Solo la canción emprendida entre nuestros labios y la esperanza de sentir más.

Pero el beso que nos dábamos mostraba con teoremas o sin ellos, lo feliz que podía ser una persona.

Edward se convertía en mi todo. Cuando nuestros labios se agotaron solo me quedo reír contra su hombro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué tal si te invito a desayunar? -Susurró en mi oído.

-Tienes que saber que me gusta desayunar en casa -Reí.

-No hay problema -me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la cocina.

Si alguna vez se preguntó cual era mi vida perfecta, esta lo era. Le sonreí en cada momento y me dispuse a empezar la mañana con él de muchas otras que me gustarían pasar.

* * *

**¡Ya era hora! por fin estos dos están juntos he? .. bueno, solo falata el epílogo... cuidense mucho **

**hasta luego ^^**

**((ah y falta el epilogo, pero de momento creo que no sera pronto... ya que un no lo he escrito u.u ))  
**


	17. Epílogo

**.:31/Dicimienbre:.**

_-No Jerry, sabes que te amo, jamás buscaría alguna manera de hacerte daño -Lisa, la mujer de la televisión le rogaba a Jerry que le creyera-, tienes que creerme y no a mi hermana..._

_-Esos ojos que antes juraban decirme la verdad, no sé..._

_Jerry caminó hasta la salida de la casa de las hermanas Owen. _

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor no! -Lloraba Lisa sin consuelo, se derrumbó y entonces no hubo quien parara la desgracia que llevaba dentro. _

_Excepto claro, Jerry, quien al verla llorar de tal forma se olvido de cualquier palabra dicha y empezó a retroceder hacia Lisa. _

**_Continuará... _**-Fue lo siguiente que vi en la televisión.

Reí del dramatismo de mi novela aunque bien yo anduve compitiendo en drama semanas atrás.

Tomé el cucharon y zambullí un poco de helado en mi boca. Típico de mi sábado en la noche: ver a _Lisa y Jerry, _con un gran litro de helado en mis piernas, acurrucada en el sillón.

-Amor, no te olvides de mi -Escuché aquella aterciopelada voz junto a mi oído.

Bueno era hora de la verdad, no estaba acurrucada en el sillón si no en el marmóreo pecho de Edward. Y ahora no veía sola mi telenovela favorita, también era él, quien se reía viéndome cada vez que me ponía igual de melodramática que Lisa.

Reí bajito y tome otra cuchara de helado, me gire para quedar justo encima de él y _lo alimenté _con delicadeza, como si fuera un bebito antes de darle un beso.

Nos sonreímos y empezamos a reír _de nuevo. _Edward y yo éramos como... "_la felicidad andante", _así nos había puesto Alice después de vernos juntos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuve que separarme de él, nos encontrábamos en mi departamento.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bella ya estás lista?

-Oh sí, claro, dame un segundo en lo que...

-Aún no se han arreglado -Adivinó Alice.

-No -Le solté algo apenada, me había mandado un mensaje hace una hora para que nos empezáramos a cambiar pero Edward y yo estábamos _algo ocupados. _

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero dile a Edward que más le vale mover su esculpido traserito ahora mismo a casa a no ser que...

-Tran-qui-la, es más Edward ya se está yendo -Volteé a verlo y solo rodó los ojos para levantarse del sillón.

-Bien, apúrense, adiós -Colgó.

Reí entre dientes antes de colgar.

-No sé como pudiste vivir con ella tantos años -Le dije en broma.

Río torcidamente y se acercó hacia mí. Me tomó de la cintura y me acorraló contra la mesita sin borrar esa torcida sonrisa que me ponía tan nerviosa. Solo sonreí y baje la cabeza antes de que el sonrojo se hiciera presente, lo odiaba por saber todo lo que hacía en mí y que lo siguiera haciendo.

-Fácil, no tenía otros distractores -Admitió antes de encogerse de hombros y bajar su cabeza para besarme.

Pero yo ya no estaba en lo _lindo... _Sabía que él no lo hacía con alguna intención pero me seguía lastimando el recuerdo de Sophie. Siempre que hacía algún comentario sobre su pasado no podía morderme la lengua para no preguntar.

-¿Sophie no te distraía? -Y he ahí mi error.

Ya no me besó, únicamente alzó su vista para verme a los ojos. Y yo sabía como tenia mis ojos, lo podía ver en el reflejo de los suyos: totalmente lastimados.

-Lo siento -Atiné a decir antes de bajar mi cabeza y querer escabullirme de sus brazos.

Pero me tomó fuertemente e hizo que lo mirara los ojos.

-No tienes porque disculparte -Me pidió en un tono dulce y con una sonrisa-, no te dejaré con la duda... es solo que Sophie nunca permitía que Alice se metiera con ella, de hecho nunca se llevaron del todo bien... La cosa con ella era que siempre tenía un horario y nunca lo rompía por eso era rara la vez que Alice estallaba -Me explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿La extrañas? _- ¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo!_

Me había dicho a mi misma que tenía que dejar las dudas atrás, Edward ya me había repetido cientos de veces que me amaba y yo no podía dejar las inseguridades.

-Sí pero no me hace falta -Se confesó con una sonrisa y se preocupo más por besarme antes de que volviera con una estúpida pregunta.

Y tal como siempre cada vez que me besaba me perdía en nuestro propio mundo. Sonreí entre sus labios y le agradecí porque no se desesperara cada vez que nos interrumpía con mis absurdos celos.

-Yo no quiero que Alice me maté -Susurré entré sus labios cuando vi que empezaba a meter sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

-Mju -Fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar por un camino de besos hasta mi cuello.

-Mju -Fue lo mismo que le respondí al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

Propinó dos suaves besos más a la base de mi cuello y se separó rápidamente de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

Me encantaba verlo así: con pasión en los ojos, con el cabello alborotado y esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía perderme en todo lo demás.

-¿Debemos de ir? -Me preguntó con la voz de un niño chiquito.

Asentí con un puchero.

-Es la cena de navidad, prometimos asistir a la gran fiesta -Le aclaré como si ese fuera el único motivo.

Hizo un puchero y me bajó -de la mesita, en la que ya lleva rato sentada- para que pudiera caminar.

En realidad no quería faltar a la cena navideña pero había otras razones por las que yo no quería continuar... Para empezar se encontraba la razón de mis nervios, todavía no había hablado con Edward directamente _sobre eso _y tampoco le había dicho directamente que no había habido ni un solo hombre en mi cama.

Para seguir estaban los recuerdos de Sophie, que significaban un dolor para mí, yo todavía no podía imaginarme en su lugar...

Por tanto agradecía cada vez que surgía algo y Edward y yo teníamos que separarnos.

-Nos vemos luego, te recojo a las nueve -Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y salió tras la puerta.

Le sonreí y regresé a mi propio desastre mental. Definitivamente _esto _sería un problema si quería llevar las cosas enserio con Edward, aunque sabía que si yo le dijera todo él me entendería y tal vez se solucionaría todo pero yo no podía decirle nada. Sí, era una tonta.

Iba a recoger el desastre que habíamos hecho pero sonreí cuando me di cuenta que en lugar de trastes sucios y cojines despilfarrados solo había una nota.

_Mi niña distraída, como siempre, ya recogí todo. Espero que escuches, si no, nos vemos a las nueve. _

Sonreí y aunque sonará de lo más cliché me pregunté, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? O mejor dicho a él, era todo lo que pedí alguna vez, si es que lo pedí.

Subí a la ducha, al salir me puse la toalla en la cabeza y empecé con cada una de las indicaciones de Alice. La única razón por la que no tenía a la duende aquí era porque prometí seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Después de colocar la toalla en mi cabeza, me vestí con mi ropa interior antes de utilizar una y un millón de cremas aromáticas, después tuve que ir por la bolsita de maquillaje y empecé con mascarillas al tiempo que sacaba mi vestido.

Luego de otra mascarilla antes de empezar a hacer rulos en mi cabello, y entonces retiré las mascarilla para empezar con el maquillaje. Una base para mi color de piel, un poco de rubor, delineados en los ojos, rímel, sombras, lápiz labial y brillos. Alice me había vuelto loca con su lista, así que solo hice la mitad.

Pero sabía que ella lo hacía para el bien de todos, de hecho me hubiera gustado tenerla de hermana mayor en mi adolescencia. Sonreí al dar el último retoqué a mis labios y entonces me enfundé en mi vestido.

Era de un bonito color zafiro, con algunas rosas bordadas negras, amé a Alice cuando me lo regaló. Después me peiné con los rizos en una caída de cascada y busqué mis zapatos para luego ponérmelos.

Edward llegó al poco rato con un hermoso traje oscuro que lo hacía verse increíble. La sonrisa boba se ensancho más en mi rostro y así salimos.

Claro, Edward había sido todo lo que me faltaba. Entre mi trabajo, mis problemas familiares y mi falta de sensibilidad jamás presté atención a lo mucho que necesitaba del amor.

Edward había venido únicamente para hacerme vivir todos los años perdidos y sabía que yo también había sido la recompensa del tiempo para él.

-Estaba pensando -Dijo una vez que estábamos dentro del auto-, sería bueno ir a Denver solo por una semana, podríamos pasar ahí el año nuevo...

Mi estómago se revolcó al imaginarme a Edward y a mi familia. Estaba seguro que él sería el centro de atención y sería risorio comprobar si él tenía la suficiente paciencia para ocupar el puesto.

Asentí lentamente con una sonrisa.

-También me gustaría conocer a tus padres -Comenté por lo bajo evaluando su aprobación.

Él no reaccionó como yo esperaba. Guardó silencio hasta que llegamos, con más fuerza de la necesaria colocó el freno de manos y se dirigió completamente a mí.

-Es muy difícil verlos juntos -Hablo inexpresivo, pero la mueca de sus labios me decía todo.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Sin embargo, podríamos ir con Esme una temporada y con Carlisle otra... -Intentó consolarme.

Hice un amago de sonrisa y bajamos del auto.

Me tomó más de cinco minutos apreciar la belleza del salón. Alice había hecho maravillas. La fiesta había sido costeada por la empresa, pero sabía bien que Melody no quería dar todas las ganancias a una fiesta.

Aún así Alice había hecho de aquel salón -que yo misma había aceptado con pesadumbre-, algo de ensueño.

Las guirnaldas brillaban en contraste de las hermosas flores de Noche buena que daban la impresión de escalar las paredes de la entrada. No podía faltar, claro, el dorado de los moños y las luces blancas en cantidades precisas.

Se veía hermoso.

-Y es solo la entrada -Comentó Edward con una sonrisa.

Reí y pasamos dentro.

Adentro encontramos más cosas que admirar pero saludar a cada uno de nuestros compañeros nos entretuvo lo suficiente.

Albert se encontraba reluciente. Iba vestido de un buen traje y con su canosa melena en forma elegante. Acompañado de su esposa, que sonreía a cada uno de sus invitados.

-Buenas noches, Albert -Le saludé y él me sonrío.

Hablamos un rato para después encontrarnos a las secretarias. Reconocí a Jessica y Laurent cotilleando ya sobre cada uno de los invitados. Nos señalaron para que nos acercáramos pero en vez de eso sonreí a los lejos.

-Territorio peligroso, Edward, mejor estar alejados -Le aseguré y el río entre dientes.

-Sí señor, Entendido.

Reí.

Aún no encontraba a Jasper, Alice, Emmett o Rosalie, estos últimos se habían vuelto el ejemplo vivo del amor, la pasión y la comedia de pareja.

De la nada sentí que el brazo de Edward se tensó sobre mi espalda y me gire hacia él. Su rígida barbilla se levantaba en lo alto y su mirada fulminante se dirigía únicamente hacia el frente.

Escudriñé hasta encontrar su punto de visión.

Jacob pasaba entre un montón de gente acompañado de una jovencita. Iba vestido de smoking y se veía muy atractivo tras las luces de la fiesta.

Sin embargo la mirada de Edward no perturbó en nada su escandalosa sonrisa hacia mí.

-No estás... -Demasiado tarde para que mi voz pudiera dar la seguridad necesaria a Edward.

-¡Bella que guapa estás! -Apenas dijo esto Jacob se abalanzo sobre mí para darme un asfixiante abrazo.

-Realmente bella -Susurró en mi oído.

Me quede en un pieza. No me imagine esto. Apreté la mano de Edward que conservaba a mi lado y él estuvo a punto de separarme de Jacob.

Pero fue Jake quien reaccionó primero y se separó de mí antes de que el brazo protector de Edward nos separara.

La chica bajita que lo acompañaba se me hacía familiar de algún lugar. ¡Claro! Era... Marian, una de las chicas con las que había visto a Edward una vez... Una _Sophie's clon. _

Edward estaba demasiado pendiente para darse cuenta de otra cosa que no fuera Jacob. Pero la chica me miraba con una fulminante ira y Jacob no paraba de sonreírme como si nada pasara.

¿Era yo la única cuerda?

-¡Jacob, querido! -La voz de Melody nos sorprendió.

Llegó y nos saludo a Edward y a mí. Tomo a Jacob de los hombros y habló.

-Bella te presentó a mi nueva mano derecha -Dijo Melody triunfal.

-¿Mano derecha? -Fue Edward quien preguntó.

-Sí, Eddie -acordó-, Jacob es un impresionante abogado, y él será ahora el abogado de la editorial por cualquier resquicio legal... -Pellizcó la mejilla de Jacob y sonrío-. Sé que él se adaptará bien... ¿O pero es que todos en la compañía tenemos que ser tan atractivos? -Comentó después señalándonos y río de su propio chiste, yéndose para saludar a otros invitados.

-Espero no sea un problema para ti, Edward -La voz de Jacob era pura amenaza.

Edward volvió a su fulminante mirada y con tono agrio e irónico dijo-: ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

-Porque -El tono de Jacob no se perjudicó en absoluto-, claro está, que como abogado tendré que trabajar codo a codo con la atractiva contadora de la Editorial -Me miro de un forma poco aceptable y sonrío.

Edward dio un paso adelante pero lo contuve.

-Mantén tus palabras con cuidado -Le dijo lleno de furia.

Le tomé más fuerte del hombro y di un paso adelante.

-Y de preferencia cierra la boca -Me sorprendió mi tono lleno de furia.

Jacob no se inquietó en su lugar y me sonrío antes de que me fuera.

Edward y yo caminamos más alrededor de la fiesta hasta que noté que dejaba de estar tenso.

Me detuve, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo bajé para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tienes que estar seguro de que te amo más que a nadie, así como yo lo estoy.

Sus ojos se tambalearon por leves segundos y asintió antes de que lo besara como pocas veces lo hacía.

-¡Bella, Edward, pensé que llegarían más tarde! -La voz cantarina de Alice nos sobresaltó-. Y veo que no terminan con sus jueguitos -Chasqueó su lengua.

Jasper río y yo le di un golpe bajo por su estómago.

Luego reímos todos.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron al poco tiempo, ellos también se veían increíbles, -aunque Rosalie parecía regañarco por olvidar la corbata en su cajón de sujetadores-, cenamos en una enorme mesa con todos los empleados de la Editorial. Melody fue muy emotiva y hasta yo me sentí parte de las lágrimas.

Este año había terminado como no imaginé. Recordé una noche en desveló por finalizar el poco papeleó y ahora sabría que tendría trabajo de más esperándome.

Pero igual sabía que las esmeraldas en las que solía perderme siempre estarían ahí para mí.

Entonces solo quedaba restar una cosa, ¿Cuándo me enamoré realmente de mi jefe?

_**¿Amor y trabajo? IMPOSIBLE.**_

* * *

**Bien, era algo así como _epilogue's time, _jajaja. **

**Ya tenía esto escrito desde que fue año nuevo! Solo que soy tan distraída que me había olvidado de colgarlo en FF, así que se los dejo. **

**GRACIAS por leer. **


End file.
